


杀伐世界

by zoejin6918



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2018-12-20 17:29:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 7,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11925729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoejin6918/pseuds/zoejin6918
Summary: ABO novel, Chinese. 原耽ABO，草稿暂存，非正式连载。





	1. Chapter 1

第一章

“夜莺”是一家很有小资情调的咖啡馆，装潢精致典雅，灯光温暖明黄，一整天不间断播放的下午茶小调音乐和淡淡的咖啡香味，是这附近的白领装逼聊天的首选之地。  
梁辉之推开挂着漆成暖棕色的店门，在夜莺形状风铃的叮当脆响中走进了这家就开在他公司楼下的咖啡馆。  
梁辉之是个分分钟几百万上下的大忙人，或者说，有钱人，每天在家族和自己的生意问题上忙得脚不沾地，尽管“夜莺”已经营业一年多了，但之前梁辉之大部分时间都在南美，所以这还是他第一次走进这里。  
这是对方选的地点，梁大少已经几次以工作繁忙为由推脱了约会，而这回对方就选在自家公司楼下，诚意如此，梁大少于情于理也不好再拖，另一方面家里老爷子的唾沫也快要顺着跨国连环夺命call把他淹了。

梁大少爷出身富贵，从小就是个放荡不羁的主，不甘心乖乖按照他爹的期望做一个继承未来家业的富二代，在母亲读作宽容写作溺爱的教育之下成功长歪，心野的如脱肛野马，年纪轻轻二十来岁的时候就和本地最大的地头蛇——他小舅，拜了把子（？），家里人也不知道他在外面折腾些什么，总之后来把全城折腾的鸡犬不宁，差点把自己也玩脱进去。最后和自己小舅去南美混出好大一片天地。  
时间一晃十多年过去，自由放飞的梁大少也终于躲不过回来给家里生意做牛做马的命运——因为公司在他两个弟弟几个月的试管理之下，已经出现了要关门歇业的先兆。  
而天真的梁大少还以为自己只是临危受命回来救场。可姜还是老的辣，就算梁老爷已经带着老婆们出国度假，但只要梁大少进入自家地盘，再让他没事抽空去相个亲处个对象结个婚生个娃，还不是随随便便的事？梁老爷如是想。

随着梁辉之的踏入，不少客人和服务生们都转过头来，好奇地看着这个身形高大西装革履的男人，甚至有的年轻人只敢匆匆瞥了一眼就红了脸颊。  
梁辉之似乎对此早就习以为常，他的相亲对象已经到了，一位出身书香门第的女性Omega，人看起来文静而美丽，身材纤瘦，那白皙的腕子只让梁辉之觉得随便一捏就要碎了……她看到梁辉之进来，矜持地向他招了招手。  
梁辉之走过去自然地坐下，”抱歉，久等了吧？“  
“我也才刚到，梁先生看看有什么要点的？” 女子说罢，将桌上的菜单递给梁辉之。  
这家店的菜单承袭了如出一辙的典雅格调，不像其他餐馆千篇一律的电子点餐，他们还坚持用着复古的纸质菜单，翻开印着夜莺图案的牛皮封面，连内页的手感都让人心情愉悦。

“先生您好，请问需要来点什么呢？” 清亮温和的声音在身侧想起。  
梁辉之抬起头，只见一个年轻的服务生拿着小本和钢笔走了过来，梁辉之看了他一眼，眼前一亮。  
一个身形高挑修长，长相俊美的年轻人，穿着干净利落的服务生制服，微笑的样子温柔又似有些腼腆，那笑得弯弯的桃花眼中仿佛自带风情，看得梁辉之如沐春风。  
更巧的是，梁辉之想起来自己见过他。  
就在上个周末，梁辉之和另一位相亲对象约在了游乐场，他为了让自己在对方心目中尽可能地留下坏印象，估计哄骗着一辈子只玩过旋转木马的文弱Omega陪他上了过山车。  
当时这个年轻人好像是和一群朋友一起来的，他们本来是排在他前面的，但上车的时候他走在一群人的最后，就刚好和梁辉之坐在了同一排——中间隔着他那个弱鸡一样的相亲对象。  
本来梁辉之只是觉得这个年轻人长得不错，一看就是个老少通杀的，真正让他印象深刻的是在过山车运行的过程中，就在梁辉之翻着白眼恨不得把耳朵堵上来杜绝他身边这位Omega的惊世惨叫的时候，他看到那个年轻人首先做出了他想做却不好意思做的事情——抬手堵住了耳朵，梁辉之好奇地看过去，谁料到那年轻人并不单纯是觉得吵——他另一只手的终端还亮着，明显正在接电话……  
梁辉之也不知道当时脑子哪根筋就不对了，突然被这个在过山车上从容打电话的年轻人一击即中，泛着肚皮躺尸了三十几年的胸前小鹿突然就踢里踏拉地蹦跶了起来。  
只可惜下车的时候，那伙年轻人走得太快，而他的相亲对象累得像刚进行了铁人三项一样死抓着他不放，他刚追了两步，就被这位看起来快咽气的临时对象吐了一身……

 

看这位客人看着自己发愣，那服务生有些尴尬地又问了一句：”先生？“  
“额，不好意思。”梁辉之回过神来，从善如流地赞美了一句：”很久没看到像你这么好看的人了，方便要个联系方式吗？“  
服务生愣了一下，眼睛有些茫然地瞥了眼就坐在他对面的那位尴尬的快要僵硬的小姐，显得有些不知所措。  
梁辉之也反应过来此时不是个好时候，笑了笑道：“抱歉，开个玩笑。请给我一杯法国香草。”

没过多久，那位服务生就端来了咖啡和方糖，梁辉之只来得及冲他微笑了一下，那位服务生就被别的客人叫走了，梁辉之倒也不急，以后有的是机会，他感觉到自己和这个好看的年轻人之间的缘分还有很多很多——就算没有硬凑也要凑出来。

“梁先生也说说自己吧，平时有什么爱好？” 在经历了好几次话不投机半句多的尴尬沉默之后，这位知书达理的Omega小姐依然不肯放弃，换个思路继续问道。  
梁辉之终于等到了这个话题，内心的腹稿早就打了老高，表面却依然沉稳淡定，装似犹豫了一下，答道：“我……喜欢极限运动。”  
Omega小姐一愣，一时竟没反应过来极限运动都有什么，干巴巴地道：“哦，那很不错呀，听说很多Alpha都喜欢玩。”  
梁辉之笑得有些腼腆，很让人心生好感，但继续从嘴里蹦出来的词汇却是恬静贤淑的Omega小姐这辈子想也没想过，甚至听也没听说过的东西：“是啊，比如高空跳伞，悬崖蹦极，野外攀岩，高山滑翔和极限滑雪什么的，我对伴侣的也没什么要求，只要能和我一起玩这些就行了，我觉得世界上最浪漫的事，就是手拉着手一起从6000米的高空跳下去。“  
Omega小姐：“……”  
“这些运动都很有意思的，你愿意跟我一起尝试么？”梁辉之真诚地看着她道，“我虽然从、来、没有见过Omega玩这些，不过如果你想的话，我都能教你，相信我，有我在你不会像那些摔出脑浆的倒霉鬼一样出现严重失误的。”  
Omega小姐的脸色难看极了，她终于意识到梁辉之这是故意说给她听，想让她知难而退，可想到梁大少的家庭背景和超高的颜值，又有些不甘心，生硬地接话道：“这个……让我考虑一下吧……那梁先生还有什么别的爱好吗？”  
“有啊，养宠物。”  
Omega小姐松了口气，话题终于正常了。  
“我养了一条七米长的黄金蟒，特别好看，性格温和又粘人，养了好几年了，每天晚上我不抱着它都睡不着觉。额……你不会介意吧？”  
Omega小姐：“！！！”

又一次成功地气走相亲对象之后，梁辉之终于松了口气，赶紧喝了一口他的法国香草压压惊——Omega实在太难搞了！又脆弱又敏感，打不得骂不得，放家里当摆吗，可他工作那么忙，哪有时间总回家啊！  
如果其他找不着对象的大龄单身Alpha们知道他的想法，怕是不揍他不足以平民愤。  
梁辉之放松下来，手机展开成一个11寸的超薄电脑屏幕，开始查阅文件。  
打开邮箱，五分钟之前才收到了一封新的邮件。

 

『亲爱的白兔先生：  
今早收到了你的礼物，真是太让人惊喜了。几年未见，我对你的思念历久难移。马上我就要开始我长达两个月的愉快假期了，只可惜你每日都很忙碌，无法跟我一起分享这段美好的时光。不过我会记得寄明信片给你的，附带香吻一枚。  
永远爱你的爱丽丝』

梁辉之看得嘴角直抽，觉得十分糟心。  
他翻了个白眼，犹豫了一下最后还是没把它删掉，只是随手拖进了垃圾箱。  
昨天他也收到了这么一封谜一样的情书，其实实际内容翻译过来就一句话：“事儿办完了赶紧给钱。” 今天这封也很“通俗易懂”，大概可以概括为：“收到钱了，还有下两个月老子休假别来烦我。” 刚开始梁辉之也不知脑子抽了什么风，甚至用同样腻腻歪歪的口吻回过他几封信想恶心回去，谁知道不管他回复的时候这边是凌晨几点，行歌这个人都能立马回他一封更肉麻的，几次之后梁辉之麻木了，再也没在邮件上搭理过他，不过行歌依然还沉迷在扮演爱丽丝的美梦里无法自拔。  
这个人真是越来越有毛病了。  
传闻行歌是个铁臂能走马，胸口碎大石的强悍Alpha，虽然梁辉之没见过他，不过完全可以想象到他工作的时候是怎么一拳捶下去，目标胸口就爆炸的。

一杯咖啡很快见了底，梁辉之把电脑屏幕折叠回巴掌大小收进了口袋里，准备结账，他可是还记得公司里的一大摊子烂事在等着他，连下午这片刻的喘息都显得弥足珍贵。  
他环顾了一圈餐厅，刚才那个好看的服务生正站在吧台里擦着杯子，没看到他。一个年轻的女服务生拿来了电子账单给他，他用终端一扫，在点确定的时候犹豫了一下。他发现这个小妹也是上次游乐场那群年轻人之一，应该和那个帅哥关系好不错。  
“诶，小妹妹，跟你打听个事儿，给你加三倍的小费怎么样？”  
小姑娘倒也不害羞，大方地道：“帅哥你长这么好看，不给小费我也会告诉你的，尽管问吧！”  
梁辉之尽量让自己笑得像个良民：”吧台里那个小哥儿，你有他联系方式吗？“  
小姑娘转头一看，惊讶道：“呀，那是我们店长啊。”  
“店长？”梁辉之吃惊道，倒不是因为惊讶于他年轻，在这个人均年龄超过200岁的超医疗时代，人人都是冻龄小鲜肉，他惊讶的是这个店长竟然和服务生们一个打扮，还做着一样的事。  
“我还以为他也是服务生呢。”  
小姑娘嘻嘻一笑：“我们店长帅吧~喏，这是他名片，你还要的话吧台有的是。”  
只见小姑娘随手从兜里掏出一张纸质的硬卡片，梁辉之这可真是开了眼界了，这年头居然还能见到纸质的名片，不禁感叹道：“你们店长可真有格调。”  
“那是~不然怎么对得起这么贵的咖啡！”  
梁辉之谢过小姑娘，给她多加了很多小费，然后拿着卡片走了。

他前脚刚出门，后脚那青年就招手把小姑娘叫了过来。  
“洛洛，你刚才跟客人聊什么呢？”  
小姑娘笑得十分不怀好意，“嘿嘿嘿，店长啊，我这也是为了你的终身大事着想啊。”  
青年翻了个白眼，仿佛十分嫌弃的样子：”你知道我不喜欢Alpha。“  
名叫洛洛的小姑娘瞪大了眼睛盯着他：“你胡扯吧！那是之前勾搭你的Alpha都长得太丑了好不好！你看着我的眼睛，老实说，你不觉得他长得很帅吗？！”  
“……还行吧”  
洛洛一副看穿了他的姿态：“你这个颜控狗居然亲自去给他点餐，以为我们瞎啊。”  
青年耸耸肩，噙着一抹坏笑：“这都被你发现了。”  
“你成天仇完A仇O的，其实一点节操也没有吧，对你来说颜值完全可以凌驾于性别之上。”洛洛肯定地道。  
青年竟然没立刻还嘴，而是若有所思地摸摸下巴：“不过他看起来可真眼熟，我好像在哪见过他……”

 

梁辉之的公司就在街对面，从他走出咖啡馆到坐进办公室里一共还没有五分钟，他这才拿出那张名片，把上面的电话号码和各种店铺公众账号都加了一遍。  
“冷剑辰？这么大侠的名字？”  
梁辉之想起青年温文如玉的微笑，顿时心情好了起来。  
一个第一眼就让他心生好感的Beta，真是难得。

不过梁辉之很快就没时间想别的了，梁湾集团董事长办公室里差点发生兄弟相残的惨案：他二弟搞大了第三个Omega的肚子刚被他从办公室里踹了出去，他的三弟紧接着冲进他办公室里哭着喊着要上吊，非要他大哥帮他去搞死那个敢劈腿的负心汉。  
梁辉之才刚从南美回来几个月，基本天天都是焦头烂额的状态，除了自己的摊子要管，梁家这边的烂摊子要收拾，要应付各种相亲，还要保证两个弟弟好好活着不把自己作死并且把他们教育成才。  
最后一个比前几个加起来还难。  
把公司丢给这两个败家子儿管，全公司的人估计都要去喝西北风了！

“好了好了别哭了，小锦你冷静一点，你每次谈恋爱都这么要死要活的，是不是要好好检讨一下自己？哪天我跟爸妈不在了，你怎么办啊。”  
他娇滴滴的Omega小弟哭得直打嗝，擦眼泪的纸团啪地扔在了梁辉之脸上：“劈腿的又不是我！为什么我要检讨自己！？”  
梁辉之扶着额，”这都第三个了，你是在和你二哥比赛吗？“  
“我可不是梁诚之那种渣男！”  
“那你要不还是努力提高一下自己的择偶眼光吧。”梁辉之无奈地道，“下次哥给你介绍更好的，行不？”  
“不行！你先弄死他再说！”  
梁辉之清咳一声：“咳咳，这个，咱们家是正经生意人……”  
梁锦之泛着死鱼眼看着他，”大哥你都回来了，我们就不是了。”  
“你这死孩子！不能学点儿好吗？“ 梁辉之忍无可忍，”梁诚之！给我滚进来！“  
话音刚落，一个身形高大但形容狼狈鼻青脸肿的青年就推门走了进来。  
梁辉之深吸一口气，开始了他每周一次的训弟日常。  
“你看看你们两个像什么样子？爹妈把家里公司交给你们，但你们能指望的上吗？一个，”梁辉之指着梁诚之骂道：“成天就他妈会泡马子，我管你又从哪泡来的，你要是不娶就别上啊，你脑子长裤裆中间吗？安全措施还要我教？！什么叫你喝醉了被人暗算？你一个Alpha被Omega灌醉了你丢不丢人？！出去别说你是我弟弟！还有，我不管你用什么办法，去带人把孩子流了，做手术把标记洗干净，给钱的时候记得签合同！不然要是让我看到家里莫名其妙冒出小孩，我先掐死你再掐死孩子！”  
刚才那顿打的阴影还在，梁诚之站在那瑟瑟发抖不敢吱声。  
梁锦之刚幸灾乐祸地笑了两声，梁辉之就立马转移了炮轰目标：“还有你，跟你二哥学点好不行吗？你一个Omega，成天去夜店里捡男朋友？那能捡来什么好东西？！哪天被人卖了我都没地方找你去！你都22岁了！从18成年开始，我们给了你四年时间自由恋爱，你他妈就给我看这个？”  
梁锦之撇撇嘴，也不说话了。  
梁辉之真是一个头两个大：“处对象还要我教你们吗？！啊？！要不要我请个德育老师来给你们上上课？！“  
梁锦之不服地道：“大哥你还好意思说我们，爸爸催你结婚都催了多少次，让你去相亲你一次也没成功过！你这个年纪，人家都二婚了！”  
梁辉之反驳道：“我能跟你们相提并论吗？我每天干的什么事，你们每天又在干什么？就知道游手好闲！”  
“借口！你就是不喜欢Omega！”  
梁辉之倒是理直气壮地：“那又怎么样！老子工作那么危险，本来就不适合找Omega。”  
梁诚之目瞪口呆：“我靠？不喜欢Omega？怎么能啊大哥，你要不要去看心理医生啊？”  
一听老二说话梁辉之就来气，骂道：”行了别废话了，从今天开始，你们两个每天早上九点给我准时滚进公司里来，敢迟到早退我饶不了你们！”  
梁诚之和梁锦之赶紧答应下来，然后圆润地滚出了办公室，他们大哥现在掌握他们的经济命脉，敢逆着他的后果真是要去睡大街。

两人走后，梁辉之才捏着眉心坐下来，给Jacky打了个视频电话。  
很快一个棕色皮肤的南美青年的上半身影像被投射了出来。  
“头儿，晚上好，哦不对，你那是下午。”  
“通知狼烟所有干部，明天美东时间早上10点开会。”  
Jacky很是跃跃欲试：“稍微透露一下会议内容吧！”  
“时机差不多了，咱们也该拓展一下业务范围。“  
“太好啦！我的亚洲美人儿！”  
“还有，帮我再联系一个东亚这边的清洁工，行歌放假去了。”  
“没问题头儿！”


	2. Chapter 2

第二章

等梁辉之再抽出空去那家咖啡馆看看的时候，已经又过去了两个月。  
他这两个月来一直都没见到那个叫冷剑辰的小帅哥，一是因为他实在忙，没时间去坐咖啡厅泡帅哥，二是他几次发短信过去撩骚，对方都是隔了好几个小时才回，高延迟导致远程聊天极不通畅，自然也就不了了之。前两天他突然收到了行歌从也不知世界哪个犄角旮旯寄来的印着香吻的明信片，表示放假结束开工了，热切地希望生意上门。  
于是他一拍脑袋，想起了上次那封恶心得他咖啡差点喷出来的邮件，又想起了公司楼下的咖啡馆。  
这两个月里他手下们24小时盯着他那两个弟弟，又请了专业人士从市场学开始恶补生意经，可惜他二弟的智商感人，估计是没救了。幸好三弟天生聪慧，能帮上忙了。  
梁辉之总算喘了口气，打算等他三弟能上手了就撒手不管，他还有自己的摊子要忙，像这种按时纳税，一清二白的家族企业，早八百年前就该跟他没关系了。

今天他来的比较早，还未到午饭时间，夜莺咖啡馆里只有寥寥几个客人。他一眼就看到了在吧台里整理酒柜的冷剑辰。  
“大侠，好久不见啊。”梁辉之直径走过去，装作熟络地跟他打招呼道。  
冷剑辰放下手上正在擦洗的杯子，有些意外：“是你啊。”  
“看来大侠还记得我啊。”  
冷剑辰耸耸肩：“昨天短信问我今天上午在不在店里的那个人就是你吧？还有大侠是什么鬼？”  
梁辉之并并没有回答第二个问题：“这都被你看出来了？我还想装普通顾客装得久一点呢，对了，我叫梁辉之，光辉的辉，之是这个之。”说着把冷剑辰的手一只手拉过来，在他的手心把那个简单的“之”字写了出来。  
冷剑辰眯了眯眼，略带深意地望着他：“你难道不是普通顾客吗？”  
梁辉之回以他一个标准的纨绔搭讪式笑容：“我这不是在努力变成你的‘特殊’顾客么。“  
冷剑辰忍不住笑了，“梁先生，有没有人说过你搭讪的方式很烂？我尴尬地鸡皮疙瘩都要起来了。”  
“这不是还不熟练嘛，你可以多给我点实践机会啊。”  
冷剑辰把自己的手从梁辉之手心里抽出来，随手给他换了杯冰水塞回去：“好啊，不过不保证受益效果。”  
梁辉之眼睛一亮：“真的？那今晚我能请你吃饭吗？”  
冷剑辰噙着笑盯了他几秒，在梁辉之那期待的目光注视下，实在不忍心拒绝：“我六点钟下班。”  
这几秒钟里梁辉之只觉得胸口那懒鹿又带着忐忑地活蹦乱跳了起来，当得到肯定的答案时，他很确定自己一定笑得像个痴汉，可他实在控制不住自己的嘴角：“好的，我会开车来接你。”  
“嗯。不过你现在过来，不喝点什么吗？”  
梁辉之囧道：“额，差点忘了，给我拿一杯法国香草吧，能带走吗？”  
“当然可以。”说罢冷剑辰就转过身去开始给他准备咖啡。  
“那能送外卖吗？我公司就在你们街对面。”梁辉之脑子一抽，问道。  
这时上次梁辉之见过的那个女服务生不知从哪冒了出来，瞥了他一眼道：“ 本店不提供外卖服务，店长更不会出去送外卖，你想看人的话就自己过来看呀~不过店长可是经常不在的，你错过一次下次可就不知道什么时候啦~”  
冷剑辰无奈地道：“洛洛，让你从仓库拿的咖啡豆呢？”  
女孩不好意思地吐吐舌头，“呀，忘了！我这就去！”  
梁辉之看着洛洛跑开的背影：“这不是上次被我贿赂的那个小姑娘嘛。”  
冷剑辰白他一眼：”下次不要乱给小费。喏，你的咖啡。“  
“你经常不在店里吗？”  
“嗯，我有时候会出去旅游一两周什么的。”  
“就你自己吗？现在世道这么乱，你也不怕出危险。”  
“这个可不是‘普通顾客’该关心的问题。”  
梁辉之耸耸肩，“好吧，谢谢你的咖啡。”

现在的世道确实很乱，一百多年前的第三次世界大战里，整个世界差点被核武毁掉，世界各国被拆得稀巴烂以后又重组，现在早已经没有了曾经的几大强国分庭抗礼的格局，取而代之的是“世界政府”和“世界贵族”阶级的出现。全球统一和平，贸易壁垒都被打破，货币语言统一，物价受限，人类可以自由在世界各地穿行，可这看似美好的新世界，在高集权威压持续了一百多年后，它的质疑者和反对者也开始陆续出现，并且数量成几何增长，直到今天已经一发不可收拾。  
如今，世界统一的格局又有了分崩离析的前兆。战后的世界被分割成了无数的小地区，大的也不过就以前的三五个城市那么大，谁都没了实力折腾核武之类的大型杀伤性武器，但是这并不能阻止那些能掌握一方的权贵们向其他方向伸出掠夺的爪牙，人类本性如此，希望自己占有的资源和利益永无止境。而多年来逐渐被贪婪腐败的贵族和政客蛀空了的世界政府现在连维稳都困难。近十来年，世界各地发生的地区吞并和小国独立事件层出不穷，可偏偏披着维护和平的旗帜的世界政府还不能拿它们怎么样，多数时候都是坐下来谈判，再谈判，许下各种好处和补偿。  
因此，当下简直是雇佣兵团、毒贩和军火商们狂欢的时代，明面和暗地里的冲突在世界各地不断上演，永远太平不下来，而他们的触角却能毫无阻碍地伸到世界各地，在世界政府的眼皮子底下武运昌隆。

梁辉之拿着咖啡出来，却并没有回公司，店门口停了一辆低调的黑色商务悬浮车，他径自走了过去，从司机位下来一个戴着墨镜的男人，立刻为他打开了后车门。  
坐进车里之后，梁辉之修长的手指在耳廓上的金属“耳钉”上轻摁了一下，那耳钉立马往外延伸成一副纳米墨镜，瞬间将梁辉之那张随时随地乱泼荷尔蒙的俊脸遮下了一半——和车里司机同款。  
这是最新的纳米战术眼镜，普通人的纳米墨镜也就是个当紫外线的功能，但他们这个的功能可就多了，刚出来的时候连梁辉之都花了半个小时才研究明白它的所有功能。  
“李家的人在C12区的行踪找到了吗？”梁辉之旁若无人地问道。  
几乎立刻，梁辉之已经看到了墨镜显示出的地图信息。  
“头儿，这伙人已经跟了你两天了，缩头缩脑就是不出来，终于让我们定位到了，要搞吗？” Jacky的声音从内置耳麦里传出。  
“再等等，”梁辉之道，“先看看他们想干嘛，说不定是给我送礼来的。”  
“头儿，那您今天还过来吗？”  
“当然过来，让他们跟了两天已经很给他们面子了，小杰，甩掉尾巴，直接去新据点。”  
“好的头儿~”负责开车的小杰答应道。

梁辉之口中的新据点有点远，已经远到C13区去了，不过悬浮车也只要不到一小时就能到。  
梁辉之乘坐的黑色商务车在C13区的一家游乐场后门停车场停下，这家游乐场的生意并不好，还用的十几年前的老设备，毫无新意，根本无法满足当下的年轻人们对猎奇刺激的追求心理。  
梁辉之带着小杰从后门大大方方地逃票进了游乐场，甚至不见人阻拦。  
新据点的其中一个入口设在了魔镜迷宫里，小杰带着梁辉之进去西拐东绕，然后在一扇毫无特色的哈哈镜面前停住，只听一声几不可闻的电子音响起，然后镜子像一扇门一样从里面打开了，露出里面干净洁白的一小段走廊和几个电梯门。  
梁辉之翻了个白眼：“这谁设计的入口，这么变态。”说罢率先走了进去。  
小杰跟在后面，“除了他还能有谁，我们现在也不熟，还得跟着地图定位走，真是够折腾，幸好还有别的入口，只是这个离后门最近了。”  
“回头让小白把这个给我改了！唉算了，回头我亲自跟他说。”  
两人乘电梯下了也不知多深，电梯门再打开的时候，已经是另外一番天地。  
宽阔的大厅里不断有人进出，更多的是抬着一箱箱货物的运输机器人。  
一个头顶架着护目镜的清瘦男人走了过来，他的皮肤是健康的古铜色却染着反差极大的白色短发，混血的五官很是精致，可个子不高，站在梁辉之面前更让他显得娇小了些。  
“你可算来了，把我们都喊回来好几天了，你终于舍得露面了？”  
“轩白同志，这次的据点设计怎么又是你来？”  
轩白抱胸不客气地道：“我都要忙死了，哪有时间给你干设计办公室这种三岁小孩智商就能解决的事？“  
“那个哈哈镜入口是怎么回事，自己人都快找不着入口了。”  
“哈？那个关我什么事，我只不过在里面随便找了个地方设成入口，这么弱智的儿童迷宫你们都能找不到路？”  
小杰：“……”  
轩白不依不饶地道：“你什么时候给我把工作室的东西都送齐？没有设备，让我用眼睛给你瞪出数据反馈吗？“  
梁辉之拿他没办法：”好了好了我会催的，最迟这个周末吧，您要是闲得慌，不如上去玩一玩，再不抓紧这游乐场可就要关了。“  
轩白冷笑道：“四肢发达头脑简单的Alpha才会觉得失重体验能带来快感，有这个时间多读读书不行吗。”说罢趾高气昂地走了，根本不给梁辉之和小杰反驳的机会。  
“哇，这跟Alpha有什么关系，难道Beta和Omega都不去游乐场的吗？”小杰纳闷道。  
梁辉之耸耸肩道：“不要试图理解，他只是逮到机会就歧视一下Alpha而已。”

梁辉之和小杰上了代步车，快速地视察了一下这个面积几乎有游乐场二分之一的地下军工厂。  
到处是机器人们忙碌的身影，实在有太多的设备和货物要装配了。  
“Jacky，这次调派的干部都到位了吗？“梁辉之一边走一边问道。  
耳麦里响起Jacky的声音：“差不多了，所有十一位亚裔干部都已经收到通知了，小白最先走的，应该已经到了吧？”  
“嗯，才刚被他性别攻击了一下，他要的设备什么时候到？”  
“还在海上，不过快了，码头那边明天就能卸货。”  
“行，这边离彻底收拾利索估计还要一两周的时间，我到时候再过来，那时候我要看到所有人到齐。”  
“没问题。”


	3. Chapter 3

第三章

梁辉之下午六点准时出现在了夜莺咖啡馆的门口，他特意换了一辆骚包的藏蓝色飞车，他把飞车的形态调成了飞行，展开机翼后就像一架小飞机。  
这年头的悬浮车虽然速度快，但依然逃避不了人类社会上百年都没有解决的问题——上下班高峰期拥堵，但飞车就不一样了，可以升空到最高五百米，只不过驾驶员需要通过严格的飞行员测试并拿到陆空一体的特殊驾驶证。  
还有就是，要能买得起。  
冷剑辰过了五分钟才换了一身便装出来，像个还没毕业的大学生，看到戴着墨镜身高腿长地靠在飞车前等他等到被围观拍照的梁辉之，挑挑眉：“梁先生这是特意给我店拉人气来了？”  
看到对方并没有露出自己预料中的惊喜表情，梁辉之有点小郁闷，摸摸鼻子有些尴尬地道：“第一次约会，我得给你把场子撑足了啊。”  
“那这心意我就心领了。”冷剑辰不禁微笑起来，也没跟他客气，在梁辉之绅士地为他打开副驾驶车门的时候，毫不犹豫地坐了进去。  
藏蓝色的新款雪豹飞车升空而起，留下一地兴奋不已的路人和夜莺店员们。  
“我靠！那帅哥居然是来接老板的？！”  
“店里坐了好几个年轻漂亮的Omega啊！居然一个也没中吗？！”  
“还是咱们店长魅力大，跟那些涂脂抹粉的妖艳贱货就是不一样。”  
“嘿嘿，我没说错吧，小天你别跑啊~愿赌服输，下班请我吃饭！”洛洛笑得一脸淫荡。

上车后冷剑辰熟练地扣上X型安全带，梁辉之意外地道：“你坐过飞车？”  
冷剑辰楞了一下，“电视剧里看过。“  
“这样啊，那咱们上哪吃？”  
“我以为梁先生已经预定好了呢。”  
“是预定好了，不过如果有你中意的餐厅，我们就改道。“  
冷剑辰笑眯眯地道：“不用，我等着梁先生继续给我惊喜呢。”

于是梁辉之带着冷剑辰飞越了半个C12区，然后换成悬浮车模式进入了一条颇为繁华的商业街，加入行驶缓慢的车流之中。  
把车停进自动停车卡位后两人就下了车，卡位在机械臂的带动下迅速上升，把他们的车送入了楼顶的停车场。  
冷剑辰站在餐厅门口，看着色彩斑斓的灯牌和座无虚席的大堂，颇为意外，“第一次约会就见识了你的飞车，我以为吃饭你也会选个什么非会员不能进的高档地方呢。“  
梁辉之笑了笑道：“那种地方吃个饭束手束脚的，太装逼了，我觉得你会不喜欢。而且越是人气旺的店，菜才越好吃啊，这家我来过好几次了，想带你也尝尝，走吧。” 梁辉之很自然地做了个“请”的动作，让冷剑辰先走了进去。  
接着两人落座在一个靠窗的位置，  
冷剑辰扫了一眼电子菜单，发现这确实是一家很平常的餐厅，各国风味的菜肴都有，而且价格适中，来的都是普通人。冷剑辰看得眼花，干脆把菜单递给了梁辉之：”你既然常来，点菜的任务就交给你了，我不忌口。“  
梁辉之也不推辞，快速地点了几个菜，听名字全是东亚风味的菜肴。  
“你喜欢吃中国菜？”冷剑辰问道。  
“嗯，我以前在美洲待得比较多，那边的中国菜口味都特别重，没有这边好吃。”  
”梁先生真是业务广泛。“冷剑辰惊讶道。  
“说笑了，我只是精力旺盛喜欢到处瞎混而已，最近才被我爸叫回来的。“  
“我记得梁先生说你公司就在夜莺对面？是……梁湾集团吗？哦，你姓梁，难道家父就是董事长？”  
梁辉之囧道：“我还什么都没说，家底都被你猜光了？“  
”哈哈，梁湾集团好歹也是C12区数一数二的大企业了，还就在我店门口，你们公司的小姑娘可最喜欢来我这聊八卦了，什么梁董事长大儿子回来了，长得又高又帅却凶的像阎王爷，还有哪天又说哭了哪个小同事之类的，我听得多了去了，不会就是在说你吧？“  
梁辉之泄气了，“你别听她们瞎说，我脾气很好的，而且我很少发脾气，最多骂骂我家不争气的两个弟弟。”  
这时候上菜了，机器服务生圆滑矮胖的圆柱型身体有条不紊地滑了过来，头上顶着好几盘热腾腾的菜肴，很是滑稽。

这顿饭两人吃得很是轻松惬意，这次的约会除了梁辉之刚开始有点用力过猛以外，一切都很和谐。梁辉之的搭讪技巧虽然很烂，但熟悉之后冷剑辰发现他是个挺会聊天的人，他讲了许多在世界各地旅游时见过的奇闻趣事，冷剑辰也是个旅游爱好者，两人自然聊的津津有味。而在梁辉之看来，冷剑辰也没他表面看起来那么青涩，谈吐文雅却不失风趣，额……稍微有一丢丢毒舌？不过哪怕两人的背景经历天差地别，也能聊到一块儿去，实属难得。什么极限运动和抱着蟒蛇睡觉的屁话梁辉之只字没提，那全是应付相亲的鬼话，他可不想刚认识就把人吓跑。

“你可别寒碜我了，这可是我要请你吃饭。“梁辉之赶紧拦下冷剑辰想要跟他AA制的举动，”让人知道我多没面子。“  
“哦？”冷剑辰笑着道，”梁先生真的在把我当成Omega泡吗？“  
“我哪有把你当成Omega……不对，什么叫泡啊，说的这么难听。”梁辉之无奈地道，“还有我们好歹已经认识两个月，外加共用晚餐两个小时了，能不能别叫我梁先生了。”  
“我不觉得那两个月叫认识，嗯……叫你什么好呢，小梁？”冷剑辰仔细思考了一下，“鉴于你们家姓梁的应该比较多，那叫你小辉吧。”  
梁辉之：”？？？“ 怎么就变成小辉了，梁辉之可不觉得冷剑辰会比自己岁数大。不过这年头的人类在抗衰老疫苗成功问世以后，只要定期注射，在20-180岁之间基本能保有恒定的外貌，在这个时代问起别人的年龄是非常不礼貌的行为。  
冷剑辰看他一副吃瘪的样子，心情格外好，“不逗你了，我还是叫你名字吧，辉之行吗。”  
“行啊，那我叫你小冷怎么样。“梁辉之故意道。  
冷剑辰倒是从善如流：“可以啊，叫小冷我听着挺顺耳的，还显年轻，就这样吧。”  
“那拥有特殊称呼的我可不可以从普通客人升级了？”  
冷剑辰撑着下巴，颇有兴致地问道：“你想升级成什么？”  
“虽然现在说这个还有些早，不过我这个人喜欢直接一点。”梁辉之忽然凑近身子，和冷剑辰四目相对，深情款款地道：“希望在不久的将来，可以升级到你的男朋友。”  
冷剑辰一愣，随后忍不住笑了起来，“梁…辉之啊，你真的看上我了？你可是Alpha。”  
梁辉之端坐回位置上，可怜巴巴地道：“难道你歧视Alpha？”  
冷剑辰解释道：”梁家家大业大的，你父母能容忍你跟一个Beta在一起？虽然在爱情肥皂剧里，每一个被Alpha男主看上的Beta最后发现都是打了抑制剂的Omega。但我确实是Beta，如假包换。“  
“我当然知道你是Beta！” 梁辉之肯定地道。  
“Alpha和Omega的信息素天生就是互相吸引的，说不定哪天你就遇到让你非常喜欢的Omega了，你何必在我身上浪费时间呢。” 冷剑辰低垂下眼皮，说着客观的话，表情却看起来有些闷闷不乐，梁辉之敏锐地察觉到了这点一丝细微的情绪变化，顿时心疼了，连忙保证道：“你的意思是觉得我会对你始乱终弃？我们可以再多接触一段时间，你会知道我不是那种人的，而且我父母在我的择偶问题上向来不会插手，你可以放心。“  
冷剑辰沉默了片刻，可看着梁辉之认真的表情，那双桃花眼又弯了起来。  
他笑起来真好看，梁辉之想着。  
冷剑辰眨眨眼道：“好吧，那我们就给彼此一个机会，正好我也挺喜欢你……的脸。“  
“就只是脸？”  
“暂时是。”冷剑辰戳起面前的布丁，“不过我先给你打个预防针，如果有一天我们真的在一起了，你绝对不能对不起我，因为对我来说，没有分手这一说。”  
冷剑辰抬起头，看向梁辉之的目光犀利而清澈：“只有丧偶。”  
梁辉之被他这个眼神看得简直热血沸腾，丝毫没觉得这话有什么不对，他抓起冷剑辰一只手握在自己掌心里，温柔地在上面印下一个吻。 “我不会让你失望的。”  
冷剑辰并没有把手抽回来，笑眯眯任由梁辉之把玩他的手指。

饭后两人没急着去取车，而是在这繁华的商业街上漫步起来，街上的行人并不多，这个年代已经很少有人有散步的闲情雅致了，悬浮车，悬浮摩托，高空公交和地铁，连走路都由滑板似的代步车代劳了，各式各样的交通工具彻底解决了出行，于是连这几百米的距离，也很少有人愿意用脚来走。  
还有另外一个原因，像这条商业街这样有些年代的老街区，普通管理混乱，是那些没有合法身份的流浪孤儿们最喜欢的地方，没有交通工具和武器的羸弱都市人有时会成为他们打劫的目标。  
放眼望去，整条街上都是鲜艳耀眼的广告灯牌，很多甚至有动态3D效果，看得人眼花缭乱。这个时候已经不堵车了，隔离护栏外就是无数高速穿行的车辆，各种颜色的车灯飞快滑过，像一条条彩色的光带。  
冷剑辰放松地走在人行道上，看着这色彩斑斓的商业街，不禁感叹：“好久没这样逛街了，还挺怀念的。”  
“是啊。”梁辉之走在他身边，两人的手臂只相隔了一个拳头的距离，时不时会碰在一起，“而且…”  
没待他把话说完，突然一个男人飞快地从他们身边跑了过去。  
“啊啊啊！抢劫！有人抢劫啊！” 一回头，只见一位穿高跟鞋的女士气急败坏地追在后面，指着刚才那个跑过去的男人喊道：“他抢了我的包！”  
”在这等我！“梁辉之叮嘱道，然后拔腿追了上去，Alpha强悍的爆发力展现无疑。  
那个抢劫犯跑得飞快，一转眼已经拐进一条小路不见了踪影，梁辉之紧随而上，逐渐和他拉近了距离。  
“你没事吧？”冷剑辰看着那个跑到她身边就已经喘得上气不接下气的女士，友善地问道。  
“我…我没事。”那位女士撑着膝盖，气喘吁吁地答道。  
“我朋友去追那个贼了，我过去看看。”看她没事，冷剑辰转身就要走  
“我跟你一起去。”女人气哼哼地说道，干脆脱了高跟鞋跟了上去，“让我逮到他，非得好好教训教训不可！恶心的流浪者！”  
冷剑辰听到这话，一言不发地加快了脚步。  
“诶你等等我！”女人小跑着跟上去，可没跑出几步，一条粗壮的手臂突然从后面扼住了她的脖子，“老实点！”


	4. Chapter 4

第四章

“啊啊啊！！你是谁！放开我！”女人尖叫道，冷剑辰回过头，另外三个男人立马上前围上了他。冷剑辰并没有动作，他眯起眼睛，目光凌厉地扫过身边这三个看起来比他要强壮得多的Alpha。  
其中一个Alpha想要冲上来制住冷剑辰，只见冷剑辰灵巧地闪身并后退两步，Alpha甚至没碰到他一丝一毫，他就已经脱离了三人的包围圈好几步远。  
这时，漆黑的枪管顶住女人的太阳穴，勒住他的男人看着冷剑辰：”别动！不然我一枪爆了这女人的头。“  
现在全世界几乎所有地区都有枪械俱乐部可以供普通人体验射击的乐趣——这是个来钱的营生，而且人们可以通过购买持枪证来合法持有枪支，只要别带入公共场所让人发现。不过能够被普通人接触到的枪支和刀具都是有限制的，其中绝对不包括这个女人脑袋上顶着的那一把。  
那是一把大口径的爆破枪，一枪下去别说太阳穴，整个脑袋都会炸的稀巴烂，是绝对的违禁武器。  
这年头想杀一个人并不容易，先进的医疗水平几乎可以治愈任何损伤和疾病——只要脑袋和心脏还在，因此故意伤害罪的判处甚至和偷盗差不了多少。人权至上的现今，最值钱的莫过人命——故意杀人罪通常判得最重，而最不值钱的也莫过人命——世界政府往往抓不到凶手，因为他们多数没有合法ID，不能被电子警察识别，就算抓到了，现在的最高刑罚也只是有期徒刑二十年。  
冷剑辰简直莫名其妙：“你爆呗，我又不认识她。”  
女人难以置信地看着他，吓得大哭了起来：“你、你！怎么会有你这么冷血的人！”  
冷剑辰想了想道，如实道：“我并不觉得我冷血，我只是不认同现世的一些普遍价值观，比如我并不认同你刚才说的……”  
“别废话！” 冷剑辰的话被粗暴地打断了，这伙人似乎只带了一把枪，那男人把枪口转向了冷剑辰：“你小子老实点！”  
“大哥，这两个哪个是咱们要的人？”其中一个绑匪问道，“这人个子挺高的，明显是个Beta。”  
勒住女人的那个绑匪犹豫了一下，低头在女人后颈处用力嗅了一下，一个Alpha特有的性骚扰动作，然后他抬起头后冷笑一声道：“这女人是个Omega，打了抑制剂的。”  
女人脸孔煞白：“你们要干什么！”  
“就是她了吧，带她走！” 那个为首的绑匪说道，“给这个小白脸打镇定针然后丢地上，速度点。”  
一听没他什么事，冷剑辰立刻放弃了抵抗，不过想了想，又提了个小小的要求：”能不能把我面朝上放倒？我不想脸挨着地砖，怪脏的。“

冷剑辰再醒过来的时候，发现自己在一个陌生的房间里。  
梁辉之就坐在他身边，床前还有一台医疗机器人，正伸着好几根“触手”贴在他身上进行检查和治疗。  
冷剑辰坐起身，把身上那几根治疗仪都拨开，沉默地看着梁辉之。  
梁辉之握住他的手，低声道：“我回来的时候，那个女人已经不见了，你倒在路边，吓死我了。”  
冷剑辰把发生的事情告诉了他，然后梁辉之赶紧报了警，谁知警察告诉他们，五分钟前他们刚接到一位女士的报警，说她先是被小偷抢包，接着又有一伙绑匪莫名绑架了她，然后车开出没多久又把她从中山路丢了下去。  
“那位女士的包我已经交给治安犬了，编号我不记得了，不过你们一查应该就能查到。”梁辉之对着电话里的警察说道。  
”好的先生，世界人民会感谢您的见义勇为。“  
挂了电话后，冷剑辰突然问道：“为什么那个女人会被人丢下车？”  
梁辉之摊手道：“谁知道呢，你不是说她是个打了抑制剂的Omega？说不定哪家Alpha想来抢亲，半路上良心发现了。”  
冷剑辰翻了个白眼：“少看点肥皂剧吧！”  
梁辉之有些遗憾：“抱歉，第一次约会被我搞砸了，不该留你一个人。”  
“不是你的错，”冷剑辰口吻温柔地道：“而且我没那么娇弱，看我不是好好的么。”  
梁辉之看他确实挺精神的，心情也不见低落，这才放下心，“对了，这是我家，今天太晚了，你就暂且住下吧，明早我送你去店里怎么样？”  
冷剑辰看着梁辉之特别正人君子的样子，忍不住想逗逗他：“第一次约会你就把人家带到家里来，不、太、好、吧？”  
谁知梁辉之脸不红心不跳，特别正气凛然，理所应当：“有什么不好的，我们是朋友，未来还可能是恋人，你在我家住这种事，不是早晚的吗？”  
冷剑辰摸着下巴，意味深长地看着他：“真敢说啊，Alpha都像你这么厚脸皮的吗？”  
“咳，那什么……你先洗澡休息吧，屋里有浴室，我就在隔壁客房，有需要就叫我。” 梁辉之小耍无赖之后立马溜之大吉，风一样地走出了卧室，那台医疗机器人责任尽到，也跟在他后面出去了，还很机智地替他关上了门。  
”脸皮还是不够厚。“冷剑辰看着梁辉之飞快消失的背影，非常可观地评价道。接着他打量了一圈这个卧室，简洁而普通，为数不多的生活用品都摆放的像有强迫症，一看就是保姆机器人收拾出来的，不过他一点不嫌弃，哼着小曲儿往浴室走去。

第二天一早，夜莺店门口又出现了那辆熟悉的雪豹飞车，一来就闪瞎了众人的狗眼，仇富的怒火熊熊燃烧着。  
紧接着，他们敬爱的，亲爱的店长大人，就从那辆飞车上不急不缓地走了下来，由一位高大英俊的Alpha一路送进店里，看得一众店员目瞪口呆。  
昨天下午没值班的几人还搞不清状况，满脸写的都是懵逼。而昨天在的那几个更是燃起了强大的八卦之魂，目光不停地在梁辉之身上扫来扫去，满眼精光，那狗腿的德行，就差喊老板娘了。  
“都看着我干吗？”冷剑辰莫名其妙地道，“你们很闲吗？”  
“咳咳，”洛洛跳出来，清了清嗓子，一本正经地说道，“店长啊，你今天穿的衬衫好像有点大啊，袖子都需要卷起来啊？”  
不明真相的围观群众：“啊？”  
自以为知道真相的围观群众：“Yooooooo！”  
冷剑辰一愣，立马反应过来，当场就恼羞成怒了：“啧，小兔崽子们！都给我干活去！马上就有客人要来了！”  
众人作鸟兽散。  
梁辉之装作不好意思地样子摸了摸鼻子，”抱歉，我不该跟你进来的，他们都误会了，那我先走了。“  
冷剑辰被自家几个崽子起哄得有些臊得慌，不悦地瞥他一眼，指了指吧台旁的一张桌子，用命令的口吻说道：“给我去坐好。”  
梁辉之从善如流地滚了过去。  
冷剑辰衣服也没换，直接走进吧台里，亲自给梁辉之调咖啡。梁辉之支着下巴目不转睛地望着他忙碌的身影，他站在早晨的温暖阳光里，像个慵懒惬意的贵公子，但那专注的样子又让他多了一份伶俐聪慧，看得梁辉之欲罢不能，越看心里越是喜欢，胸口的小鹿再也不躺倒翻肚皮了，一见到冷剑辰就亢奋异常。  
等冷剑辰端着纸杯装好的咖啡走过来的时候，他竟没忍住，直接说出了口：“小冷，我真是好喜欢你啊。“  
冷剑辰手里的咖啡在即将送到梁辉之手里的时候又缩了回来，他那双传情的桃花眼眨了又眨，笑眯眯地问道：“说说哪里喜欢呀，说得好了，这杯咖啡送给你。”  
梁辉之成功被他电到了，不自觉地咽了下口水，明知故问道：“咦？不是本来就是要送我的吗？”  
“谁说送你了，我是要收钱的。”  
“好吧。”梁辉之讪讪道，“你哪里我都喜欢，脸，气质，额……还有性格。”  
冷剑辰奇怪道：“哦？我们才认识一个晚上，你就知道我性格了？”  
“总之很可爱。”梁辉之道。  
其实他也说不好冷剑辰是个什么样的人，刚见他的时候以为他是个青涩腼腆的年轻人，经过昨晚后发现他其实有点毒舌，还有点小坏，但今早他被店员们调侃的时候似乎又有点傲娇害羞了，而就在刚刚，这个人居然还对他放电。  
他想了半天，觉得只能用可爱来形容这个人了。  
冷剑辰歪头想了想，”好吧，我勉强接受这个评价了，咖啡是你的了，祝你今天工作愉快。“  
梁辉之拿过咖啡却不急着走，问道：“这周末可以约你吗？”  
冷剑辰眼含笑意：“我正好有部电影想看。”

梁辉之走后，还没开张的咖啡馆里算是炸了锅了，一群半大的年轻人迫不及待地挤上前来探听百年难遇的八卦。  
店里的头号花痴女邓小花急忙问道：“店长店长！那是谁啊？好帅哦！”  
“你没戏的啦！昨天晚上那帅哥就来接店长了，看来这一夜春宵过去，嘿嘿嘿……发展不错啊！” 洛洛真相道。  
昨晚没在的几个顿时一阵哀嚎：“我错过了什么！！”  
邓小花震惊道：“诶？！你们怎么认识的？”  
冷剑辰还没说话，洛洛就替他答了：“一见钟情！那帅哥两个月前就跟我要过店长电话了！昨天又来搭讪，店长就答应去约会了！”  
“我靠！我来这两年了，勾搭过咱们店长的没有一百也有九十吧，这还是头一个中奖的啊，这帅哥是不是有机会荣登老板娘宝座啊？”  
“谁让人家长得帅啊！店长死颜控！”  
冷剑辰让他们吵得脑仁儿疼，翻着白眼不客气地道：“乱八卦什么，八字儿没一撇呢。”  
同为昨晚见证人的小天补刀道：“得了吧，我刚才可听见了，你们还约了周末去看电影。”  
众人：”Yooooooooo!“  
冷剑辰忍无可忍：“都给我干活儿去！”


	5. Chapter 5

第五章

三周后，梁辉之春光满面地出现在C13区游乐场底下的狼烟新据点里，这里没有了初见时的混乱，已经焕然一新，各种人员和机器已经热火朝天地投入了工作。  
梁辉之走进会议室，圆桌上已经坐上了十二个人，不是在玩手机就是在聊天，半点严肃样子也没。  
不过梁辉之今天心情好，也懒得跟他们计较，清咳一声引起他们的注意，然后便在主座坐下。  
众人安静下来，等着他说话。  
梁辉之扫视一圈，发现都是他在南美的老部下，一个生面孔也没有，奇怪地道：“行歌没来吗？”  
一个棕色皮肤五官深邃的南美青年答道：“我通知他了，不过他说自己是编外人员，不想参加这次会议。”  
梁辉之点点头，“嗯，那随他去吧，Jacky，汇报一下情况。”  
“好的，”那南美青年道，“乐园据点目前共到干部十二人，高级战斗员二十八人，高级机械师十七人，技术支持二十四人……“  
梁辉之听完之后，摸着下巴沉思了片刻，说道：“这规模还差得远呢，东亚马上就要乱起来，咱们得抓紧招兵买马。”  
“不过嘛，”他接着道，“在这之前，咱们得先去解决我一个老朋友，他从我回来的第一天开始就按捺不住了，性子真是急。”  
“李家？”小杰问道。  
”对，解决了李家，C12和C13区的其他势力都不足为据了。这件事我亲自来安排，小杰和老龙等我安排，铃铛和铁牛抓紧把乐园的防御部署搞定，小白你手上那批新货搞定以后迅速投入生产，咱们已经有不少生意找上门了。“  
“还有，上次李家在C12区的那伙人找到没有？”  
Jacky道：“已经确定了，领头的是李家旁系一个叫李浩的，他们人不多，只有一个八人小队，自从被我们发现以后收敛了很多，现在还在C12区按兵不动。”  
梁辉之点点头，“嗯，几周前他们已经烦过我一次了，先从这个叫李浩的开刀吧，他们躲在哪。”  
“在红灯区，那里人太多了，我们只能隐蔽行事。”  
“啧，还挺会玩儿的。”梁辉之厌恶地道，“那让行歌主刀，铃铛你再带一两个合适的过去帮他，具体的一会儿会议结束我们再谈。”  
“好的，”一位长相精致美艳的亚洲美女答道，“需要回来告诉你行歌到底长什么样吗？”  
“当然要了！有人说他是个两米高的彪形大汉，我可想见见了！”小杰兴奋地道。  
梁辉之其实也很想知道那个有事没事给他发肉麻邮件的恶趣味家伙到底长什么德行，“嗯……我也确实挺好奇的，记得偷拍点照片。“

 

晚上梁辉之又准时到了夜莺门口接冷剑辰下班，不过经过冷剑辰几次抗议后，这次换成了低调普通的家用悬浮车。  
冷剑辰出来后朝他笑了笑，然后很自然地坐进车里，“今晚要去哪？”  
“去我家吧。”梁辉之说道，”我买了欧洲大螃蟹，今晚亲自做给你吃，保证比饭店的强。“  
“咦，你居然还会下厨？”冷剑辰吃惊地道，“那我可得见识一下，你可别是框我吧？”  
”绝对不会，不好吃你就吃我呗。“梁辉之眨眨眼，真诚地道。  
冷剑辰口吻嫌弃地说：“说的好像你比螃蟹好吃一样。”

他们刚一进门，智能管家已经帮他们打开了灯和空调，准备好了拖鞋，梁辉之又让智能管家去准备热茶和水果，把冷剑辰拉到沙发上坐好，俯身温柔地拍了拍他柔软的短发，轻声道：“在这玩会儿游戏等我。” 然后就走进了厨房。他们这两个礼拜里已经约会过很多次，虽然并没有什么实质性进展，但是这样自然而浪漫的暧昧过程两人都很享受。  
冷剑辰打量着这个简洁干净的房子，这已经不是冷剑辰第一次来梁辉之的家了，这套现代风格的单身公寓地理位置极佳，旁边就是中心商业区和C12区最大的购物中心，房价贵得离谱，但对于梁辉之这样家底的富二代来说应该不算什么。  
这时长得像个圆乎乎足球似的AI佣人已经端着茶水和水果来了，冷剑辰没吃，而是直接拿起面前的最新款的VR游戏头盔，感慨道：“有钱真好啊。”

梁辉之的螃蟹上桌的时候，造型十分夸张。他把螃蟹腿卸了摆成宝塔型，蟹身切块加了蒜蓉清蒸，摆盘也很讲究，蟹膏挖出来做了炒饭，金灿灿的用模具装成桃心的形状，直看得冷剑辰目瞪口呆。  
”我现在开始认真思考跟你交往的可能性了。“冷剑辰坐在餐桌上，认真地道。  
梁辉之差点摔了手上的碗，一脸委屈地道：“你之前都没考虑过的吗？我受伤了。”  
冷剑辰戏谑地看着他：“受伤了自己去舔舔，然后过来吃饭。”  
梁辉之摆好碗筷后坐下，很是不甘地道：“看来我之前的魅力还展现的不够啊，小冷你可真难取悦，这要是换了其他人……”  
“其他Omega吧？”冷剑辰挑眉看着他，抓起一根螃蟹腿咔嚓掰断，“你约过很多Omega吗？”  
梁辉之看着那断裂的螃蟹腿，心头小鹿又是一撞，愣怔了半秒后赶紧解释道：“没有没有，你可是我第一个追求的人，不是跟你说过了吗？”  
“哼~”冷剑辰不理他，开始料理手上的螃蟹。  
这个品种的螃蟹肉质非常鲜嫩有弹性，但是腿上刺很多，梁辉之见他居然徒手拆蟹壳，赶紧把工具给他递过去：“你小心着点啊。”  
他刚把螃蟹腿从冷剑辰手上抢过来，就发现冷剑辰的手指上已经出血了。  
“啧，你怎么这么不小心。Echo，叫医疗。”  
“好的，主人。” 房间里响起智能管家Echo的声音。  
梁辉之抓过他的手，发现已经流了不少血了，心疼地道：”疼不疼？手都扎了你怎么也不说一声。“  
冷剑辰摇摇头，”我没注意。“  
很快，上次冷剑辰见过的那个医疗机器人就从储藏室自己滑了出来，梁辉之把冷剑辰受伤的那只手放到医疗机器人面前，机器人立刻识别了出血点，伸出几根灵巧的操作臂，上药包扎瞬间就做好了。  
“伤口长5mm，深2mm，预计十分钟后伤口痊愈。”医疗机器人报告道。  
“正在检测血液——”   
冷剑辰一抬手摁了关机键，淡定地道：“烦死人了。”  
梁辉之用宠溺地口吻说道：“好了我们继续吃吧，螃蟹腿我给你拆好不好。”  
冷剑辰点点头，笑嘻嘻地道：“那你可拆快点，我饿坏了。”

两人这顿饭足足吃了一个多小时，螃蟹壳堆了满桌，AI佣人自觉过来收拾清理桌面。  
冷剑辰心满意足地瘫在沙发上伸懒腰，像只酒足饭饱的猫：“吃得好饱。”  
梁辉之也走过来坐在他身边，“我手艺不错吧。”  
冷剑辰毫不吝啬他的赞美：“嗯，给你打90分，别太骄傲。”  
梁辉之有些忐忑地伸手绕过沙发背搂住冷剑辰的肩膀，看他没动作，便大胆地把人揽过来靠在自己身上，凑过去在他耳边低声道：”今晚别回去了，好吗？“  
冷剑辰抬头望着他，两人几乎鼻尖相贴，呼吸都交错在了一起，这姿势近得有些危险。  
冷剑辰眨眨眼，笑着问道：“你想干什么呀？”  
“陪我看个电影吧，我装了最好的家庭影院。“  
“死土豪。” 冷剑辰推开他想要站起来，可紧接着梁辉之拽了他一把，冷剑辰一个没站稳，摔在梁辉之身上。  
梁辉之从善如流地搂住冷剑辰的细腰，让他趴在自己身上，两人跳动过快的心跳隔着衣物相贴，空气有些燥热起来。  
冷剑辰乖乖趴着也不动，故意凑近一些，眨眨眼睛，长长的睫毛像小刷子一样划过梁辉之干净的下巴。  
梁辉之口干舌燥：“你不愿意吗？”  
接着冷剑辰坐出一个意外的动作——他长腿一抬，直接跨坐在了梁辉之腿上，双手扶着他的肩膀，柔声道：”我今晚真的有事。“  
梁辉之觉得自己可能出现幻觉了，他居然觉得冷剑辰在对他撒娇……  
“你……能不能别这么撩我，我不会强留你的，可你要是再……”梁辉之咽了咽口水，艰难地道。冷剑辰身上没有能让他血脉偾张的信息素，但那股好闻的淡淡咖啡香气同样撩得他欲火焚身，他已经感觉下面有反应了。  
冷剑辰感觉到了空气中突然变浓的Alpha信息素，他坏笑着道：“哇，你也太没定力了吧。”  
梁辉之一脸无奈，有些尴尬，不过理智上他还是知道两人离那步还差的远呢，只好放开环着冷剑辰腰身的手臂：“好了好了你赶紧起来吧，我送你回去。”  
谁知冷剑辰反而不肯动了，他双手从扶肩膀改为搂着梁辉之的脖子，两人的距离又近了一些，笑眯眯地道：“你这么通情达理，我觉得应该奖励你一下啊。”  
“什…”  
还没等梁辉之问出口，只见冷剑辰的脸在眼前迅速靠近，然后他感觉到嘴角贴上什么软软的东西。  
一瞬间，硬得惨绝人寰……  
那甚至不能算是接吻，冷剑辰只是蜻蜓点水地碰了下梁辉之的唇角，像个位置不太对的贴面礼。  
然后他在梁辉之还在发愣的时候，撑着他的胸口快速拉开两人的距离，眨着有些泛红的桃花眼，一脸无辜地道：“辉之，你顶着我了。”  
梁辉之深吸一口气，看向冷剑辰的眼眸变得深邃而矛盾，鬼知道他现在的脑子里在进行什么天人之战。  
“哈哈哈，” 两人对视了半晌，冷剑辰首先绷不住笑了出来，赶紧从梁辉之身上跳了下来。  
“我自己打车回去了，谢谢你的螃蟹！”  
梁辉之坐在沙发上没动，眼睁睁看着冷剑辰动作利落地穿外套换鞋，半分钟之内走了个干干净净，关门之前还留给他一句：“撩完就跑真刺激啊。”  
梁辉之：“……”  
随着关门的声音，屋子里又安静下来，梁辉之做了几个深呼吸，然后认命地走进了浴室解决生理需求去了。


	6. Chapter 6

第六章

铃铛穿了一条十分性感露骨的红裙，挽着一个粗犷高大的男人来到了C12区南部的老城区，这里的建筑多是超过一百年的老楼了，破旧脏乱的街道在红灯绿酒的映衬下多了一份理所当然的罪恶气息。  
这是C12区著名的红灯区，流浪者的聚集地，这里有暴力狂和瘾君子，更有全城最性感开放的女神和最下贱的婊子，人类发展了几千年，但这样的文明污点却永远无法被消灭，像影子一样出现在每一个繁华的城市里。  
铃铛摇摆着性感的腰肢，和那个男人大摇大摆地穿过布满站街女和嫖客的街道，拐进一个小巷里。  
“铁牛，你说那神神秘秘的行歌到底长什么样呀？“铃铛小声问道。  
少言寡语的男人没有答话，只是摇了摇头。  
他们等了一会儿，耳机里传来Jacky的声音：”行歌切进通讯频道了，马上就到汇合点。“  
果然，他们很快听到了有脚步声靠近这里，只是……这声音怎么听着都像高跟鞋发出来的。  
一个挽着头发，化了精致浓妆的高挑女人走进了巷子里，她穿着一条高开叉的黑裙，肩上搭着小披风，鞋子根细却不高，但就这样已经比穿高跟鞋的铃铛还要高出一点，她看着铃铛和铁牛，问道：“狼烟？”  
铃铛看得目瞪口呆，连一向沉稳的铁牛都愣住了。  
“卧槽……“  
“怎么了？刚才那声是……” Jacky在频道里问。  
铃铛指着行歌，不敢置信地问道：“你是女的？”  
Jacky：“卧槽！”  
这大美女露出一个戏谑的表情，肯定地回答：”不是。“  
“那……”铃铛一愣，随即看到对方脖子上装饰用的黑色丝带，了然道：“变声器。”  
Jacky：“什么情况？”  
铃铛两只眼睛在行歌身上来回打量：“这伪装太牛逼了哥们儿，真不愧是专业的，你卸了妆应该也很帅吧？”  
行歌不置可否，调整了一下内置耳麦，“Jacky，目标位置确定了吗？”  
三秒之后频道里才传来Jacky有些飘忽的声音：“确定了，他们没跟原计划一样，位置并没有变过，你们可以伪装成妓女进去，他们每天晚上都会招妓，四到八人不等，你们直接往里走，不会有人怀疑，干掉李浩就可以撤退了。不过麻烦的是，你们很难逐一击破，他们八个人住在一个大套房里，手上有致死性武器。”  
行歌想了想，问铃铛道：“你是Alpha吧。”  
“是，不过我打了抑制剂，他们闻不出来。”  
“好，那你跟我进去，带武器了吗？”  
Jacky提醒道：“这个会所会有安检，武器带不进去。”  
行歌点点头，无所谓地道：”那算了，走吧。“

这个会所在整个红灯区里确实算是高档次一些的，门口有安保机器人，进门有安检扫描门，客人他们不会管，但是来提供服务的妓女们必须要过一遍，她们连奶罩里都藏不住东西。  
行歌过安检的时候触发了警报，她楞了一下，在几个保安如狼似虎的目光下，拆下头上的发簪递给铃铛，然后又走了一遍，这回警报不响了。  
铃铛松了口气，行歌从她手里接过发簪重新把头发盘好，然后朝着几个围着她们的保安抛了个媚眼，大大方方地走了进去。  
铃铛赶紧跟了上去，她被那几个男人猥琐的目光看得很不舒服，她是狼烟的高级战斗员，可是在手无寸铁的情况下进出这种场所执行任务，还是让她很没有安全感。而因为狼烟才刚驻扎下来，在这里的势力还完全没有展开，他们也只能这样低调行事，委屈委屈自己了。但行歌却没有一点不自然的样子，演技精湛不说，铃铛觉得他连走路扭腰的样子都比自己扭的好看性感。  
目标住在三楼，这个高度对他们来说很适合跳窗跑路。  
行歌敲了敲房门，里面很快就有人应了：“谁？”  
行歌发出嗲的要死的娇声：“大哥，不是你叫我来的吗？”  
铃铛起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。  
门很快就被打开了，开门的男人看到她们两个，立马猥琐地笑了起来：“哎呦喂，今天来这么早啊，快进快进。”  
行歌大方地走了进去，这是一个挺大的套房，至少有四个卧室，难怪能住的下八个爷们儿。他进去的时候，客厅里只有五个人，头号目标李浩也在内。  
那些男人一看到她们，一个个两眼放光。  
其中一个男人吹了个口哨，感叹道：”我靠，这么正的妞儿，谁点的真是绝了！你们是不是很贵啊？哈哈哈不过再贵也值了！“ 不过他们根本也不在乎这两个美人到底是他们中谁叫来的，这个问题优先级很低。  
行歌扫视他们一圈，眉头一皱，娇嗔道：“你们这么多人，可是要加钱的！”  
“哈哈哈，妹妹别怕，还有几个小姐妹一会儿就到，在这之前你们先辛苦一下吧。”  
这会儿听到动静，刚才不在的三个男人也陆续从房间里走了出来，八个人都到齐了，包括李浩在内有四个是Alpha。  
“那……”行歌媚眼如丝地看着坐在沙发上同样死盯着他的李浩，“你们是一个一个来，还是一起来呀？”  
李浩眯了眯眼，危险地笑道：”真骚，你们两个都过来。“  
行歌扭着腰走过去，风情万种地依偎进了李浩怀里。铃铛如法炮制，坐在了李浩另一边，僵硬地让他搂着。  
李浩捏起行歌的下巴，沉声道：“你看我这么多兄弟，我怎么好意思先吃独食啊。”  
行歌没骨头似的往他怀里缩了缩，委屈地道：“哼，那好吧。” 说着他一把拆下了发簪，一头流水般的黑色长发散落下来，看得屋里男人们眼里冒火。  
就在他们想围上来的时候，那只发簪已经突然变长了两倍，极薄的刀刃弹射出来，俨然变成一把造型独特的匕首。  
李浩还没来得及反应，怀里的女人已经推开他站了起来。  
“浩哥！”他听见有人喊他的名字，他想应，却发现说不出话来，他颤抖地抬手摸了摸自己的脖子，只摸到一手滑腻温热的红色。  
行歌从抽发簪到割喉的时间不足半秒，众人还没反应过来，他们的老大已经倒下了。  
众人扑上来，行歌和铃铛两人灵巧地翻过沙发和他们拉开一点距离，这几步的距离已经够他们踢掉碍事的高跟鞋进入战斗了。  
行歌高开叉的裙子并不是很阻碍行动，他跳起来一个漂亮的回旋踢，离他最近的一个Alpha被他踢中了侧脸，直接飞了出去。  
铃铛这边也交上了手，不小心瞥见行歌那边大开大合的动作，不禁腹诽：这走光走得真是没眼看了，果然是个“大兄弟”啊！  
这里的桌椅沙发摆的很凌乱，两人灵巧地在其中穿行，不给对方包抄的机会。行歌手里的那发簪极其锋利，好像还萃了毒，扎眼的功夫，三个跟他近身的家伙已经都被放倒了。  
铃铛这边也放倒了一个，缴了他的匕首，还在和两个人缠斗，受到裙子的限制，有些吃亏，已经受了伤。  
这时行歌突然冲过来一把推开她，铃铛踉跄一下，只听一声枪响，回头之见行歌一边肩膀全是血，明显中弹了。  
但行歌的行动没有一点迟缓，他拉着铃铛闪身进入最近的一间卧室，一把锁上了门。  
”靠！真他妈阴！你受伤了，我们先撤退吧？“ 铃铛提议道。  
行歌摇了摇头，没事儿似的打开了窗户，踩着狭窄的窗台，纵身又跳进客厅的大阳台上。  
铃铛见他行动无阻，也就没有再说，跟着他一起过去了。  
他们前脚刚回到客厅，后脚那伙人已经暴力砸开了卧室门。  
行歌没有停留，完好的那只胳膊抓起了已经摊在沙发上抽搐的李浩，直接把人拖到阳台上从楼上扔了下去。  
铃铛明白他的意思，两人从阳台上灵巧地翻身下楼。  
“铁牛，阳台下。”  
这个楼的阳台就朝着红灯区的主街道，也就是他们来的那条路，这一活生生一个人摔下来，已经被不少人看到了，可是没人过来管。行歌来到已经摔得脑袋开花的李浩身边，手起刀落，直接把他的头割了下来，毫不犹豫。  
铃铛看得眼皮直跳，虽然她理智上知道行歌的做法是对的，这种程度的损伤丢进治疗舱里泡上个把月就能恢复，想要彻底把人杀了，就得让他整个脑袋完蛋。  
这时铁牛骑着一辆悬浮摩托来了，铃铛和行歌也顾不得挤，上了摩托就跑。  
铃铛坐在中间，行歌就挤在她后面，紧紧贴着她的背，这回她可以肯定行歌是个男的了，那贴着她后背的胸膛硬邦邦的，奶罩里明显是空的。  
她还记得行歌的伤势，问道：“你还好吗？我们直接回乐园，你撑得住吗？”  
“不用。”行歌已经摘了变声器，恢复了他本来的清亮男生，“放我到花园路，我直接回家了。“  
“你怎么这么淡定，我看到你那伤了，爆破枪打的，你现在应该整个肩膀都烂了吧，胳膊居然没掉真是奇迹。乐园那边有治疗舱。”  
“我家也有。”  
“……好吧”铃铛答应了他，“你真是个不合群的家伙，是不是因为你是编外人员啊，要不我让头儿给你个编制，以后你也到乐园来报道。”  
“不要。”行歌果断拒绝了她。  
“编外人员工资比你们高。”  
铃铛：“……”  
铁牛：“……”

考虑到车上的两个人受了伤还没穿防风服，铁牛没敢骑很快，他们将近十分钟后才离开红灯区，行歌在离开前随手把李浩的头扔进了路边垃圾桶里，超过了五分钟，就算立刻把他脑袋身体丢进最先进的治疗舱进行手术也救不回来了。  
行歌离开后，铁牛载着铃铛回了乐园。  
路上铁牛突然问道：“你说他被爆破枪打伤了？我看他行动没什么问题啊。”  
“是啊，”铃铛答道，“他就伤成那样，还能有力气把李浩那么个大个子单手拖起来，牛逼坏了。”  
“有三种可能，他事先吃了什么精神毒品，或者打了僵尸剂？”  
“僵尸剂？”  
“短时间内让人感受不到痛觉，还有一定的兴奋剂效果。”  
“这么牛逼啊，是什么新的黑科技吗？我怎么没听说过。”  
“不是新科技，几年前就有了，可是只有Beta能用，因为里面的成分对Omega和Alpha来说刺激太大了，跟……强力春药差不多，而且造价很贵，也并不能提高Beta的战斗能力，反而会导致Beta因为误判伤势而死亡，所以战场上很少见。”  
铃铛觉得一晚上自己三观都刷新了，”Jacky，你听到了吗？“  
频道里传来Jacky兴奋的声音：“听到了！大新闻啊，行歌是个Beta！！不是胸口碎大石！”  
“而且演技超强，骚得我都要硬了。”铃铛回忆起行歌勾引人的画面，咽了咽口水道，“可惜他妆太浓了，实在看不出本来长啥样，反正肯定不丑。啊啊啊我靠！我忘了拍照了！”  
铁牛：“……你矜持一点。”


	7. Chapter 7

第七章

冷剑辰一整天没回梁辉之的消息，打私人电话不接，打夜莺的电话听说他今天没去店里，最近两个礼拜以来两人每天都会发很多短信，如果没有约会还会煲电话粥，冷剑辰的这突然失联让梁辉之有些不安。  
“诶，头儿我跟你说话呢。” 铃铛敲了敲桌子提醒道，今天是游乐场营业的最后一天，梁辉之、铃铛、小白和铁牛正坐在游乐场里供游客休息的野外餐桌上喝咖啡，其他人现在还在过山车上发出激烈的嚎叫。  
梁辉之回过神来：“哦，你说。”  
“你想什么呢？”铃铛问道。  
“没什么，就觉得这咖啡不太好喝。”  
轩白难得地认同道：“确实很难喝。你继续说，行歌怎么了？”  
铃铛兴奋地继续道：“我靠行歌女装超妖艳的！又辣又骚，他一进去，啧啧，那几个男的立马眼都直了！别说他们，连我都快看硬了！是吧铁牛？”  
铁牛：“……” 铁牛艰难地点了点头。  
小白纳闷儿道：“女Alpha都像你这么豪放的吗？我以为女性柔和的外表多少能让你们有一点不要当流氓的自觉。”  
铃铛不甘示弱地回敬道：“Omega要是都像你这么讨厌的吗？那我宁可跟铁牛搞基。”  
铁牛：“……关我啥事？”   
………………  
“所以，你说行歌是个Beta？”梁辉之听了半天，终于听到了重点，忍不住骂道：“我靠！”  
“哈哈哈没想到吧，之前谁传的说他两米八啊，简直有病啊哈哈哈哈”  
梁辉之则是想到了之前他跟行歌往来的那堆肉麻恶心的邮件，心里有些别扭。  
就在这时，手机冷不丁一响，他掏出一看，是一封新的邮件提醒，开头相当眼熟，且看完之后感觉更别扭了，觉得自己就像个渣男，一边追冷剑辰一边和别的Beta发邮件撩骚……他又开始想冷剑辰了。

『亲爱的白兔先生：  
抱歉回复晚了，昨晚已经收到了你的礼物，可是我发烧了忘记了回复。不用担心我，我很好，再休息一天应该就能痊愈了，真希望快点见到你。  
你的甜心爱丽丝』

梁辉之一边忍着翻白眼的冲动一边腹诽：真想见我你倒是来报道啊，好歹在狼烟也是个挂名技术人员。  
“你刚说行歌受伤了？严重吗？”梁辉之问铃铛道。  
”嗯，被爆破枪打的，整个肩膀估计都炸烂了，但是他行动一点不见受影响。“  
“那多半就是打了僵尸剂，战斗镇痛药也会影响行动的。看来他还真是个Beta。”  
铃铛坐烦了，放下杯子拉起铁牛道：“行了八卦讲完了，铁牛我们再去玩一遍跳楼机。”  
铁牛两米高的大个子被她拽得一个踉跄，临走前还不忘了把两人喝空的咖啡杯扔进垃圾桶。  
桌上顿时只剩下梁辉之和轩白，两人对看一眼，然后各自低下头玩手机。  
三分钟后，一个戴着墨镜的高个子帅哥走了过来，一把拽起玩手机游戏的轩白：“陪我去玩过山车吧。”  
轩白神经敏感地跳了开来，一下打开他的手：“卧槽！鬼要玩过山车，你走开！”  
梁辉之幸灾乐祸地挥挥手：“小黑赶紧把他带走，别听他傲娇，他最喜欢玩过山车了。”  
“日！不要！黑齐你大爷！” 轩白被叫小黑的男人一把扛起来带走了。  
今天是这家游乐场最后一天营业，从明天开始这里会渐渐变得荒废起来，这游乐场从十年前最初的修建开始就是梁辉之一手策划投资的。在外人看来这是一家经营失败的游乐场，光修建就花费了整整三年时间，营业效果也一直不太理想，可他们不知道，直到今天，作为建造军工厂幌子的游乐场才算真正完成了使命。

梁辉之再接到冷剑辰消息的时候已经是第二天上午。  
『抱歉，昨天把手机忘在店里更衣室了，今天才找到。』  
梁辉之直接把电话打了过去，这次冷剑辰很快就接了。  
梁辉之拨的影像电话，冷剑辰穿着睡袍袒露大半胸膛的半身影像就这么毫无征兆地被投映在了面前，头发还湿着，显然刚刚洗完澡。  
梁辉之欲求不满一整天，这副性感的出浴图猛地一出现，真是有点遭不住。幸好他现在在乐园的个人办公室里，不然一会儿升旗了被人看到肯定会被嘲笑。  
冷剑辰懒洋洋地坐在沙发上，一副慵懒惬意的模样，看梁辉之这副呆样，不禁好笑：“你发什么愣呢？”   
梁辉之很快回过神，笑着解释道：“第一次见你这么居家的样子，有点吃惊。”  
“不好看吗？”   
“不……太好看了。” 梁辉之实话实说道，虽然只有半身，但能看出冷剑辰身材很棒，结实白皙的胸肌和藏在衣服里若隐若现的腹肌都非常漂亮迷人。除了崇尚肌肉力量的Alpha们，这样的身材放在Beta里是很少见，现在的都市人没有体力劳动和健康负担，喜欢去健身房的人Beta和Omega并不多，更别提能把肌肉线条练得这么紧致好看了。  
“我以为你们Alpha会更喜欢Omega那种身材，嗯……瘦瘦的软软的那种。”  
梁辉之含笑道：“谁说的，我从来就不喜欢那种，而且自从认识你以后，我更被迷得移不开眼睛了，谁还要白斩鸡呀。一天联系不上你，我还以为你要把我甩了呢。”  
冷剑辰不好意思地笑了笑：“真的是记性不好，忘记了。”  
“你要怎么补偿我的精神损失？”  
冷剑辰歪歪头，“你想我怎么补偿你？”  
“晚上来我家吧，上次说想跟你看电影的，你倒是跑得快。”  
“好像是有这么回事，那好吧。” 冷剑辰答应得很干脆。  
“你今天在家?要不要我去接你？”  
“不用，我下午去店里，老时间。”  
“没问题。”

梁辉之这边电话刚断，轩白就端着咖啡进来了，看着梁辉之嫌弃地道：“你干什么笑得这么恶心？思春了？”  
梁辉之脸上笑意不减：“心情好，你管我呢。有什么事？”  
轩白朝他翻了个大白眼：“路过。新的狼人K7测试结束了，性能达标，数据我刚发给你了，赶紧看一下，乐园的设备已经准备好了，还差材料，最快后天可以投产。”  
“干得好，” 梁辉之大方地道，“货卖出去以后给你发奖金。“  
这时Jacky的内线切了进来：”头儿，李家那边有动静了。“  
轩白吐槽道：“现在才有？这反应是有多慢啊。”  
“李家这两天肯定会想办法跟你接触的，他们等不及了，头儿你小心一点啊。”  
“对，别忙着思春了，人家到处要你脑袋呢，李大刀堂弟脑袋的账肯定记在你头上了。”轩白补充道。  
“什么？思春？” Jacky敏锐地指出了重点，“不是吧，难道他们说头儿在追美人的事是真的？”  
“啧，别他妈废话了。李大刀之前一直以为老子是一个人回来给我家弟弟擦屁股的。呵，这次宰了他家一个，总算明白我是来干嘛的了。“ 梁辉之坏笑着摸摸下巴：”东亚这么大的市场，还是别让他糟蹋了吧。“

结果那天梁辉之并没能如愿和冷剑辰看成家庭影院。  
下午四点钟，梁辉之接到了他派去保护冷剑辰的两个手下的急电，一看来电显示，他就有了不好的预感。  
电话那头是嘈杂的人声和电子音，还有治安警的鸣笛声。  
“头儿，冷先生被劫走了，直接从咖啡店门口！” 那边传来同伴焦急的声音。  
梁辉之神色一凛，但声音还是镇定的：“冷静点，怎么回事。”  
“冷先生刚才回到店里，刚走到门口就被五个人举枪围住了，他们还有人埋伏在店里，绑了两个服务生威胁他。冷先生一点都没犹豫，直接就跟他们上车了，过程太快我们来不及阻拦，而且他们都开得飞车，我们追不上。”  
“只带走了他一个人？”  
“是的，其他人都没事，治安警已经来了，冷先生身上的定位还在工作，他们现在往C13区方向去了。”  
“那就是他们故意没屏蔽追踪器信号，等着我们找上门呢，小冷现在应该没事，你们也赶紧回来吧。”  
电话断线，梁辉之深吸一口气，自从上次的乌龙绑架案之后他就知道李家想从他身边的人下手了，他弟弟们已经派了人保护，冷剑辰身边也一直有人跟着，可他是真没想到李家敢在那样的高级商业区明目张胆地绑架，看来世界政府对这边的控制已经大不如前，各区的“领主”们开始嚣张地制定自己的王法了。  
不过他知道李大刀劫持了冷剑辰想干嘛，也猜到了他会带他去哪——李大刀想把他引到自己的地盘上，好好谈一谈未来”互惠互利“的合作方向，梁辉之要是让他舒舒服服地坐在家里把一切都布置好了再给他发邀请，那狼烟的面子可就丢大了。  
他直接开了内部广播：”全体干部注意，屠狗行动提前开始。“  
频道内传来几声跃跃欲试的欢呼，但又很快安静下来，等着梁辉之接下来的部署。  
“他们绑架了人质还在路上，小黑小白带队去救人，其他人员按原计划部署，直接搞李大刀的老巢，立刻出发！”  
李大刀的总部就在C13区，但是他们却不知道狼烟的据点也在C13区里——多亏了游乐场的掩饰作用，所以梁辉之现在出发，甚至能赶在绑匪前面赶到李家。  
更好的是，李家基地设在郊外，远离市区且占地非常大，不用顾忌普通人的安危和治安警的挟制，这也方便了梁辉之毫无顾忌地搞事情，他打赌李大刀是没脸报警的。

狼烟一行人穿着统一的黑色劲装，背后印着火红嚣张的狼头，各个骑着“战火”风驰电掣地向目的地赶去，路上不明真相的路人还以为这又哪新冒出的暴走族。

梁辉之一马当先，在李家基地门口一个拉风的飘逸稳稳停住，没等基地里的人反应过来，梁辉之左肩上的火箭筒已经率先向他们打起了招呼。其他人紧随其后纷纷效仿，一顿狂轰滥炸之下，李家基地的大门几秒内就阵亡了。  
战斗员们背着枪扛着炮，逮着哪炸哪，简直是鬼子进村儿。而且除了武器精良，他们座下的摩托更是不容小觑，“战火”是狼烟最新款的战地摩托，速度极快且结实耐操，车头和驾驶员两侧都有透明的纳米合金防弹罩，当驾驶员俯身驾驶时能完全被防弹板保护住，抬起身子就能朝外射击，还有内置AI和变形功能，狼烟出品，堪比开挂。  
李家的护卫被打得措手不及，根本不是对手，梁辉之带着人摧枯拉朽地一路杀人放火，很快就闯进了中心区，这里有一个非常现代化的高层建筑，在整个李家基地里鹤立鸡群，应该就是主楼了。  
这时一个外部通讯信号切了进来，频道里响起沙哑低沉的男声：”十多年不见了，老弟不用一下送这么大的礼吧？“  
梁辉之打了个手势，队伍在主楼前停下，他冷笑着回答道：“李哥都主动送我礼物了，不回个大的，我这面子往哪搁啊？”  
“可惜老哥这个礼物来不及送过来了，要不还是路上毁了算了，老弟不会怪我吧？”  
梁辉之眼神一暗，他还没收到小黑那边的消息，如果冷剑辰出了什么事……  
但李大刀紧接着就给了他一个台阶：“要不这样吧，老弟进来坐坐，我们好好叙叙旧。”  
“呵，叙旧？” 梁辉之嗤笑道，“没问题，在哪？”  
“老弟带了这么多兄弟，我这小小寒舍容不下啊，不如老弟自己上来？委屈你的兄弟们在下面多等你一会儿了。”  
“这我可得盘算盘算了。”  
而这时，Jacky正盘腿坐在他的摩托上，他放下手里的电脑，对梁辉之比了个OK的手势，指了指楼上道：“在顶楼。”  
李大刀等了几秒没等到梁辉之的回应，催促道：“老弟怎么不说话？还是说…” 他话还没说完，梁辉之这边已经切断了联络。  
梁辉之甩甩胳膊，坏笑着抬头看了看面前高耸建筑的合金外墙，一副要大干一番的流氓样，”这楼盖的瓷实，不错不错。“  
“小杰和老龙跟我上去。“  
“没问题！”小杰积极地举手道。  
”铃铛和发财带队在这守着，来者格杀，其他人进楼清扫，能源室和监控室的位置Jacky刚才同步过了，都能看到吧？” 

大家各自开始行动，梁辉之三人骑着战火离远了一些，他们在原地调整了一下位置，引擎的轰鸣声震耳欲聋，三人像箭一样射了出去。。  
在就快要撞上墙的时候，战火的前轮猛地抬起，整个车身在后喷射器的冲力下跃了起来，猛地冲上了主楼的外墙。  
战火的引擎叫嚣得愈发夸张，尾部喷出了烈焰，强大的动力推着三人垂直地向上冲去。从远处看，只见三辆尾巴冒着火的摩托在垂直的楼体上像如履平地一般飞驰而上，仿佛杂技表演。  
三人一口气冲到三十多层，然后关小马力，凭着惯性冲上到了顶楼，那一瞬间战火的前轮表面变出坚硬的锯齿，尾部喷气管变型，推力方向改变的瞬间，车身破窗而入。  
梁辉之，小杰和老龙在一片玻璃破碎声中粉墨登场。  
他们运气不错，进入的位置是个挺宽敞的大厅，避免了惯性撞墙的尴尬。  
大厅里的本就乱成一锅粥的人群见到他们均是一愣，紧接着有人开始四散奔逃，更多的人拿着武器向他们冲过来。


	8. Chapter 8

第八章

在百米高空里飞速行驶的飞车里，冷剑辰安静如鸡地坐在两个绑匪的中间。  
加上司机和副驾驶，车里四个绑匪都是强壮如牛的Alpha，冷剑辰在他们眼里真就是个瘦巴巴的弱鸡，而且从一开始就很“配合”——露出惶恐不安的表情而且不敢反抗。所以他们给冷剑辰唯一的控制手段就是手铐。  
他们已经飞行了四十分钟，这时副驾驶的人接了一个电话。  
电话那头的情况明显不乐观，接电话的人语气非常惊讶慌乱：“什么？？？……好的，我明白了。”  
接着他对车里其他三个同伴道：“狼烟已经闯进基地，虎牙现在已经和大哥在面谈了，咱们不能带他回去。”  
“什么？”司机恼怒道：“我们他妈还有五分钟就到了，说现在不能回去？那这小子怎么办？撕票？”  
冷剑辰听到撕票两个字，吓得不禁颤抖了一下，低着头不敢说话。  
“别放屁了，总部那边现在乱成一锅粥，上面在谈下面在打，咱们已经吃了大亏，这小子活着大哥才能有筹码。”  
“操！狼烟那群狗东西从哪冒出来的，难道他们一直藏在C13区？”  
就在他们讨论的时候，更加雪上加霜的事出现了。和他们一起行动的另一辆飞车的同伙接进了通讯：“咱们被盯上了，立刻升高高度！他们有战地摩托和对空追踪弹！”  
那边话还没说完，只听一声巨响，隔壁那辆飞车已经被击中，像一个燃烧的火球一般从百米高空坠落。  
地面上确实能看到好几辆战地摩托速度极快地沿着公路朝他们追过来，其中一辆上的后座有人正坐直了身子，肩上的炮筒还在冒着烟。他们吓得赶紧把高度拔到极限，飞车毕竟不是飞机，五百米就是极限了——所有飞车的系统都不会允许他们的驾驶高度超过飞行管制的限定，而这区区五百米的距离，想要逃过狼烟出品的追踪弹是远远不够的。  
轩白戴着防风镜和面罩坐在黑齐身后，白发被吹得凌乱不堪，他再次架起炮筒瞄准了一下，然后遗憾地放下了。  
“这一炮下去是不是人质小命不保啊？”  
“是。”黑齐诚实地答道。  
轩白还有些不甘心：“要不还是试试吧，我看他们车子质量还不错，先轰下来再说，到时候把人质扔治疗舱泡俩月应该还有救。”  
黑齐明确地反对道：“不行，虎牙不会放过你的。”  
“哼。”

“队长，要不咱们把人质扔下去吧！横竖他们能救回来！” 坐在冷剑辰身旁的一个绑匪焦急地道。  
“放屁！你以为扔他下去他们能放过咱们？！”副驾驶的人骂道，“他们现在还没动手就是因为咱们车上有他在！妈的早知道不开这破玩意来了，一点攻击力都没有！”  
“那该怎么办！”   
副驾驶指挥道：“这小子身上肯定有定位器！把信号屏蔽打开！咱们速度快，肯定能甩掉他们。”  
就在这时，一直安静低头的冷剑辰突然动了！  
不知什么时候，冷剑辰的手中多了一把拇指长的刀片，他的动作快得让人来看不清，手铐丝毫没有拖累他的行动，半秒不过的抬手间，他左边绑匪的喉管已经爆出血花，右侧那人才刚有动作，已经被他一个肘击狠狠敲中了下巴，接着刀片再次精准地划开他的喉咙。  
“妈的！” 副驾驶的人这时已经掏出枪来指着他，冷剑辰迅速附身躲开一枪，子弹擦着他的发丝把后座爆的开花，但他丝毫不见畏惧，手臂一抬用手铐的铁链缠住副驾驶绑匪举枪的手，绑匪气急败坏，狂摁扳机，可连续发射的子弹失了准头，遭殃的是车顶和后车窗。  
子弹很快打空了，绑匪想把手挣脱出来，却没想到这个被他小瞧的Beta力气非常大，他竟没有成功。  
下一秒，冷剑辰手腕一抖，那把刀片射进了绑匪的喉咙里。  
整个过程非常快，几乎瞬间就失去了行动力的Alpha们死也想不到自己会被一个双手还带着镣铐的Beta秒杀，甚至毫无还手之力。  
负责当司机的那位更是吓得一身冷汗，但是手却不敢离开方向盘——他还没来得及设成自动模式，冷剑辰已经先一步缴了他同伴的枪，并且把黑洞洞的枪口对准了他的脑袋。  
身旁的绑匪还在垂死挣扎，冷剑辰冷哼一声，没有丝毫犹豫地在三个人脑袋上各补了一枪，彻底把他们变成死人。  
“把他们甩远一点。” 冷剑辰毫无感情的冰冷声线响起。

梁辉之满身是血地坐在李大刀会客室的沙发上，那血有他自己的但更多的是别人的，小杰和老龙的形象也差不多，如果是在战场上，他们或许需要来一针镇痛剂，再去后场休息治疗，但此时这三人都没有丝毫虚弱的表现，梁辉之把染血的枪往茶几上重重地一磕，而后大大方方地靠在沙发背上翘起了二郎腿，小杰和老龙笔直地站在他身后撑场子，三个人散发出强势逼人的Alpha信息素，让在场的所有人都心生畏惧。  
李大刀坐在他对面，目露凶光，后槽牙可能都快咬碎了：“梁老弟，你这是什么意思？哦不对，现在该叫你’虎牙‘了。”  
梁辉之坦然地摊手道：“你觉得呢？”  
楼下还在激战，哪怕隔着几十层，爆炸的声音仍然时不时传上来，听得人心惊胆战，李大刀毫不怀疑再这么下去狼烟的人能整个把这楼拆了。  
他危险地眯起眼睛，“你一进我家就喊打喊杀的，伤了我这么多人，你觉得我还能放你全须全尾地出去？”  
梁辉之嗤笑道：“呵，这话你放十几年前说我还会抖三抖，现在嘛……这一层还敢上的人都被我杀的差不多了，就凭现在这个房间的各位？还是量力而行吧。感谢你明智地把这层楼封锁了，省了我不少麻烦，看着楼下的救援上不来的感觉怎么样？”  
李大刀简直怒不可遏：“梁！辉！之！老子当年就应该把你脑袋炸碎！”  
梁辉之露出一个同情的表情：“啧啧，我都替你遗憾啊，当初你把我追得像过街老鼠，怎么没想过我会卷土重来？你知道你为什么今天会输么？因为你在功劳簿上躺太久了。看看你手里有什么？懦弱的战士，落后的武器？你的人连狼烟什么时候来的C13区，据点设在哪都搞不清楚吧。你拿什么跟我谈条件？“   
李大刀深吸一口气，然后突然大笑了起来：”哈哈哈，好！说得好！没想到当年那个枪都认不齐就想混黑道的愣头青，如今也是赫赫有名的狼烟的老大了，想不到啊想不到！老子今天认栽！说吧，你想要什么？“  
梁辉之不语，一双杀气腾腾的黑眸和李大刀布满血丝的双眼对视良久，然后轻轻吐出四个字：“要你的命。”  
李大刀的手下们顿时大惊，纷纷举枪对准梁辉之，小杰和老龙也不甘示弱地掏枪，现场瞬间剑拔弩张。  
李大刀狰狞地笑了起来：“那你的小情人估计连个全尸也不会有了。”  
梁辉之冷笑道：“呵，你拿他威胁我？那你真是打错了算盘，我跟他认识才一个月都不到，你的人怎么做的调查？”  
如果眼神能杀人，估计梁辉之已经被李大刀射得千疮百孔了。   
但梁辉之显然对此免疫，甚至还慢条细理地给自己点了一根烟，他猛吸了一口，嗤笑道：“当初争领主位子没争过你，我认了，但如果你当初没有对我们赶尽杀绝，或许我现在还在你手下当马仔呢吧。后悔不后悔？”  
李大刀狞笑道：“我只后悔当初没把你小子命留下！你那时竟然能请到行歌给你救场，运气可真够不错的。“  
梁辉之无所谓地把烟灰抖落在李大刀昂贵的真皮沙发上，继续道：“你知道我为什么东亚第一站就是回C13区吗？“  
不等李大刀回答，他便一字一句地给出了答案：”因为当初你欠我兄弟们的命，我非要来拿你的人头去祭奠不可。”   
李大刀瞋目切齿，恨不得把梁辉之抽筋扒皮，却半天想不出反驳的话。  
这时梁辉之的耳麦里传来Jacky的声音：“头儿，能源室和监控室已经搞定，顶楼的封闭门随时可以打开，咱们的人已经上去准备了，壁虎已经控制了楼顶的停机坪，他们插翅难飞。”  
梁辉之回道：“干得好。”  
他把烟头碾在李大刀的真皮沙发上，摊了摊手：“结束了，李大刀。12和13区都归我了。” 然后他顿了顿，自嘲道，“你的基地真是脆弱得跟纸糊的一样，当年我怎么会觉得那么无坚不摧呢？”

轩白他们差点跟丢了冷剑辰的那辆飞车，好歹定位信号中断几次之后又出现了，最后他们在一家自动化汽车厂的后门追踪到了那辆车。  
等他们赶到的时候，只见那辆车油箱已经爆炸，正在熊熊燃烧着，吓得他们一身冷汗，心道完蛋完蛋，回去要被老大打成皮球。  
不过幸好他们紧接着在离车不远的角落里找到了正在扭打的两人——那浓郁的Alpha信息素实在是不想注意得到都不行。  
冷剑辰正被一个发疯似的Alpha摁在地上撕衣服。  
轩白看得脑门青筋直跳，条件反射似的立马掏枪给Alpha来了一梭子，脑袋当场漏风。  
冷剑辰被溅了一脸的血，喘着气把身上的死人推开，哀怨地看了他们一眼，腹诽道：这来的也太慢了吧。  
黑齐纳闷儿道：“怎么回事？”  
冷剑辰拉扯着自己的被撕得不成样子的衬衫，装出强作镇定的样子：“他们想轮流睡我……我被拖下来的时候抢了这家伙的枪把油箱爆了，车上的几个应该炸死了吧，但是这家伙还是要睡我。”  
轩白捂着鼻子，被这里的信息素熏得难受得不行，也懒得去想到底哪里不对，厌恶地挥挥手：”行了赶紧走，我一秒钟都受不了了。“ 说罢抬脚就离开了，边走还不忘边吐槽：“见鬼了，这年头Alpha都这么饥渴吗？连Beta都不放过，怎么没见有要睡我的啊。”  
黑齐：“……”  
黑齐过去扶起冷剑辰，一枪断了他的手铐，“我们先带你回去，虎……梁总很担心你。”  
冷剑辰抽手拒绝，防备地道：”梁总？你们不是治安警？那你们想带我去哪？“  
黑齐道：“额……我们是雇佣兵，梁总雇我们来救你的。”  
冷剑辰犹豫了片刻，坚持道：“那你们直接送我回家，我要回家。”  
黑齐只好立刻联系梁辉之，得到肯定答复后，答应直接送冷剑辰回C12区的家。

回去的时候他们没让冷剑辰跟着一起骑摩托，不知从哪弄来一辆悬浮车送他。  
轩白特意和冷剑辰一起坐在后座里，一路上不停地打量着他，看得冷剑辰直发毛：“你看我干嘛？”  
“好奇啊，”轩白道：“你真是梁辉之的小情人儿？”  
冷剑辰脸色有些古怪，别扭地道：“……还不是。”  
“还？哦对，听说他在追求你。” 轩白点头道，接着他眼珠一转，肚子里坏水就冒出来了，突然来了一句：“可是你知道吗，他前两天还在追我呢。”  
冷剑辰：“……”  
轩白继续他的表演：”是真的，他说从来没见过我这么有特色的Omega，他一见我就移不开眼睛了。“  
冷剑辰无语地看着他深色的皮肤和雪白的短发，心里腹诽：确实很有特色。  
黑齐：“……”  
“他还给我送花了，你要不要看照片？”  
“不了，谢谢……”

李大刀马上就要死了，被梁辉之割开了腿动脉放血，猩红的液体几乎铺满了会议室的地面，没了先进的医疗救治，这样的伤口也能置人于死地，梁辉之甚至懒得多给他一个眼神——一个抽搐着失禁的老男人没什么可看的。他带着小杰和老龙迈过一房间的尸体和半死不活的人，头也不回地走了出去，他身上的伤口更多了，但疼痛刺激着他的神经时，他只感到清醒而痛快。  
“好久没这么痛过了。“梁辉之喃喃道，“老龙，我做得对吗？”  
老龙沉默地看着他片刻，然后慎重地点了点头，“你对得起他们了。”

老龙大名叫王天龙，是狼烟成立之前就跟着梁辉之从东亚到南美的几个元老之一，他们的对话似乎涉及很多年前和李家的恩怨，小杰听得云里雾里，紧张地问：“头儿你还好吗，小龙虾就在下面，你得赶紧找她治疗。”  
“不用了，你们去吧。”梁辉之说道，“派一辆飞车过来接我，我要回一趟C12区。”


	9. Chapter 9

第九章

梁辉之火烧屁股似的跑了，留下一个大摊子给其他人，不过反正李大刀已经死了，李家整个基地等于已经落入了狼烟的掌控之中。老龙带着人杀到东边的别墅区，那里是李家人的居住区，建筑装潢奢华复古，处处都展现着李家雄厚的财力。但这些李家子孙们如今插翅难逃，他们的命运还要等狼烟的老大回来再定夺，C13区要改天换日了。  
穿着白大褂拎着巨大医药箱的小龙虾听到梁辉之跑了的消息后简直暴跳如雷：“虎牙跑了？他赶着去投胎啊？！你不是说他中了至少两枪吗？那他还跑得跟兔子似的？！“  
小杰无奈地摊摊手：“我能怎么办，我也很绝望啊，放心吧他用了止血剂，死不了的。”  
“操！“ 小龙虾撸起袖子骂道，”下次他再伤得一块儿一块儿的，别叫老娘给他做手术，老娘把他肾捅出来！“  
铃铛走过来，安抚地摸摸小龙虾的头：”小虾虾乖，先给姐姐看看吧，你看我这里都破皮了。“  
小龙虾一边继续痛骂着梁辉之不接受治疗就跑路的行为，一边敬业地给铃铛的手指贴创可贴，骂完了对着旁边排队等着的一圈伤员吼道：”你们是手断了吗？没断不会自己过来拿药吗？！这点小伤还要老娘亲自给你们治啊？那下次仗要不要也我替你们打！“  
狼烟的战斗员们一个个蔫头耷脑，夹着尾巴上来拿药，然后灰溜溜地跑到角落互相包扎去了。  
暴医，赤裸裸的暴医！还是个偏心眼的暴医！

另一边的小黑小白已经把冷剑辰送到了家，准备直接返程了，C13区还有很多事情要处理。  
轩白从后座换到副驾驶，伸了个懒腰，“哎呀累死了，我想回去睡觉。”  
黑齐沉默不语，不过全天下的人都知道他是个闷葫芦，轩白也懒得搭理他，自顾地把座椅放倒就要睡了。  
还没等他躺下来，黑齐突然发问道：“虎牙真的追过你？”  
轩白没反应过来，半小时前刚扯的淡，现在他已经忘了：“什么？”  
“他还给你送花？什么时候？”  
轩白想了两秒，才反应过来他在说什么，翻了个大白眼：“那种胡说八道的话你也信啊，全狼烟的Alpha把智商拉出来排个名，你是不是要倒数前三了？小杰倒数第一。”  
“总之，如果有Alpha要追你，你要告诉我。”  
轩白莫名其妙地问：“你管这么宽干什么，你是我爹呀？”  
黑齐很理所当然：“因为我在追你，其他Alpha如果也追你，就是在向我挑衅。”  
“哈？”轩白用见鬼的眼神看着他，“你在追我？我怎么不知道？”  
黑齐：“……”

 

梁辉之直接找到了冷剑辰位于花园路的公寓，他来这里接过他两次，却还没进来过。  
门铃声响起的时候冷剑辰正在洗澡，得知来人是梁辉之后，他直接让智能管家给他开了门。  
梁辉之进门之后，迎接他的是一个圆头圆脑的机器人——和他自己家的那台同款。  
“小冷？”  
非常普通的单身公寓，格局一目了然，他并没有看到冷剑辰，但主卧的浴室里的水声替他回答了屋子主人的位置。  
梁辉之来的路上只来得及换了件外套，身上的伤口还晾着呢，估计现在里面的衬衫已经一塌糊涂了，头发乱糟糟的，脸上血也没擦……这么个造型实在有损他的辛苦建立起来的高富帅形象，于是他探头进主卧，对着浴室方向喊道：“小冷，我用一下你外面的浴室行吗？还有医药箱。”  
冷剑辰没太听清他后半句说什么，在哗哗水声中回了一句：“随意。”  
于是梁辉之来到外面的浴室里，好好洗了把脸，又让AI佣人给他找来了医疗箱。  
冷剑辰家的医疗箱出乎意料地高级，足足有个行李箱那么大，除了最基础的发烧感冒的药片，各种治疗内外伤的药剂针剂喷雾和疫苗应有尽有，梁辉之甚至还找到了纳米手术机器人和Omega信息素伪装剂……这可都是造价昂贵且普通人绝对用不到的东西……  
总感觉信息量有点大……

冷剑辰擦着头发出来的时候，发现梁辉之已经把自己收拾好了，他看着旁边打开的医疗箱楞了一下，随即若无其事地转过头，在梁辉之发问之前，先发制人地问道：“那个黑皮白毛的Omega是谁？”  
梁辉之楞了一下，顿时忘了自己要问什么：“你是说小白？”  
冷剑辰冷笑道：”叫得倒是亲切，没想到你是个脚踏两条船的渣男！既然已经有了Omega，还来招惹我干什么？“  
梁辉之脑子一猛，简直百口莫辩，“什么情况，他跟你说什么了？他说什么你都不能信啊，那家伙最喜欢胡说八道。”  
冷剑辰黑着脸不说话，那诉说着受伤委屈（梁辉之自己脑补的）的小眼神看得梁辉之心都要跟着一起碎了。他赶紧站起身来，想拉住冷剑辰的手，却被躲开了。  
两人拉扯之间，梁辉之干脆直接把人推到墙上，困在自己两臂之间，让他无处可逃。  
梁辉之低下头，口吻温柔地道，“宝贝儿，今天的事我欠你很多解释，可是我想先把小白的事情说清楚，好吗？”  
冷剑辰被那一声“宝贝”叫得耳根发红，偏过头不去看他，冷声道：“哦，那你说吧，我听着。”  
梁辉之有些语无伦次地开始吐槽轩白那个脑回路不正常的家伙，并指天发誓自己跟他没关系，说着说着，目光又被冷剑辰那别扭负气的样子吸引了，不知怎么心头竟然升起一丝甜意，他凑到冷剑辰耳边，低笑着道：“小冷，你是不是吃醋了？”  
冷剑辰转回头，瞪人的眼神里莫名多了一丝娇嗔的意味：“谁吃你醋，你是我什么人啊？”  
两人的距离顿时拉得极近，彼此温热的呼吸都交织在了一起。  
梁辉之专注地注视着那双近在咫尺的桃花眼，他从第一次见到这个人的时候就被这双好看的眼睛迷住了，这双眼眸灵动多情，总能轻而易举地挑逗起他的欲望。  
而此时此刻，这双眼正不甘地瞪着他，因为羞恼而有些泛红，气势没多少，倒是多了几分情趣，看得梁辉之心里更痒了。  
他忽然觉得，像个正直的骑士一样守护这个人还远远不够，他想看更多的。  
想看这双眼睛里流露出更多他没见过的情愫，想看它们恐惧，痛苦，失神，盈满泪水的样子。  
“你倒是说呀。”冷剑辰催促道，底气有些不足。  
下一秒，眼前的男人忽然捧起他的脸颊，毫不犹豫地吻了下来。  
梁辉之如愿以偿地看到了那双桃花眼吃惊地睁大，茫然无措的样子。  
唇齿间突如其来的柔软与热度让冷剑辰有些不知所措，他抬起手想推开他，却被先一步攥住了手腕，梁辉之把他两只手举过头顶，然后换单手就压制住了他的双腕，而不久前才一个人单挑四个Alpha的冷剑辰，吃惊地发现自己挣脱不得。面前这个正在肆意释放信息素的强大Alpha，力气大得惊人。  
梁辉之空出的一只手重新抚上了冷剑辰的面庞，然后忽然用力掐住了他的双颊，逼迫他张开牙关，迎接他肆无忌惮的掠夺。  
“唔！”冷剑辰被他掐痛了，喉咙里不禁挤出抗议的闷哼，但是这根本于事无补，反而更加刺激了某人的神经，让这个充满侵略性的吻变得愈发粗暴激烈起来。  
冷剑辰长这么大还是第一次被人强吻，而且压制得他连挣脱都做不到。他只感觉呼吸在被迅速剥夺，那缠人的软舌时而拼命地在往他喉咙里插，时而和他的唇舌纠缠在一起，吮吸得他舌根都隐隐作痛。  
他有一种要被人拆吃入腹的错觉。  
这个色情火辣的吻持续了很久，透明的津液顺着冷剑辰的嘴角滑下，可他还在和梁辉之的舌头作斗争，已经顾不上了。  
冷剑辰被吻到几乎窒息，终于被放开的时候已经头晕脑胀手脚发软，只剩靠在梁辉之怀里大口喘气的份儿了。  
——字面意义上的头晕脑胀和手脚发软，冷剑辰想从梁辉之怀里出来，却发现自己被他的手臂强硬地搂住了，根本挣脱不得。  
”你、你怎么回事？“ 冷剑辰穿着粗气问道，他指的是房间里突然爆炸式释放的Alpha信息素，这简直堪比遇到发情的Omega了。他虽然是Beta，但是在这样浓郁的信息素环境里久了也会受不了——有些Beta会被过强的Alpha信息素刺激出假性发情的症状，没有Omega那么强烈，但会手脚发软并产生一定的性欲和臣服欲。  
冷剑辰脑子一片混乱，他一面想着这发展有点太超前了，完全超出他的预料和心理准备，另一面又在努力思考为何梁辉之会突然失控。  
殊不知梁辉之此时紧搂着怀中人，已经双眼赤红，死死掐着自己的手臂，指甲深陷进肉里的疼痛勉强维持了他所剩不多的理智。  
“我……我不知道。”梁辉之艰难地回答。  
冷剑辰一愣，抬眼看到了不远处那个打开的医药箱，瞬间明白了过来：“你受伤了？用了我的镇痛剂？”  
“嗯……”  
冷剑辰倒吸一口气，那医药箱里确实放了很多注射型镇痛剂，使用起来很方便，他平时出门身上也会带一两只，不过……那是他从黑市买的僵尸剂啊！对Alpha来说的烈性春药！  
今天他为了掩盖自己把车上那几个Alpha全灭的事实，给那个司机用了半只不到，那司机就像疯狗一样往他身上扑。梁辉之肯定用满了一支，可能还不止……冷剑辰大概能知道他现在忍得有多辛苦了。  
可现在该怎么办？先不说冷剑辰有没有实力把梁辉之从自己家里轰出去，放任一个发情到失去理智的Alpha上街……鬼知道会发生什么，梁家大公子怕是明天就会上新闻头版头条。  
冷剑辰尝试从梁辉之臂弯里抽出自己的胳膊未果，只得循循诱导道：“你先冷静点，做个深呼吸……喂！”  
话没说完，他已经被梁辉之拦腰扛了起来，大步流星地往卧室走去。


	10. Chapter 10

第十章

被粗暴地扔在床上的时候，冷剑辰第一反应是跑路，不知道把一个发情失控的Alpha关在房间里24小时会不会关出问题，但是如果真的让自己被他搞满24小时直到药效过去，明天可能就要去躺治疗舱了。  
可惜想法是好的，刚洗完澡还穿着浴衣的冷剑辰轻而易举就被剥得一丝不挂，而且梁辉之的力气大的惊人，冷剑辰的手腕被他摁住，使了吃奶的力气挣扎也还是被压得纹丝不动。  
梁辉之停下动作压在他身上，居高临下地看着他，他不时地晃着脑袋想让自己清醒一点，冷剑辰在他布满血丝的眼睛里看出了挣扎和痛苦，像一只彷徨迷路的野兽。  
他觉得自己可能已经被Alpha信息素刺激傻了，居然觉得被这样的野兽占有也可以，把自己献祭给这样的男人也可以。  
”和和。“ 冷剑辰叫道。  
床头灯立刻亮起蓝光，智能管家甜美的声音响起：“主人有什么吩咐？”  
“去拿……额！” 梁辉之啃噬般的吻已经落在他的脖颈间。  
“去拿润滑油来！”

AI佣人把润滑油送进来后就走了，走前还贴心地帮他们拉上窗帘关了灯，房间里顿时只剩下一盏暖黄的床头灯，气氛暧昧得冷剑辰想骂人。  
可他马上就没有心思想这些了，梁辉之急切地咬住了他的喉结，冷剑辰被逼的高扬起脖颈，却更让自己脆弱的喉咙更加暴露在男人面前，致命的地方被人这样吻吮啃咬的感觉让他紧张得浑身颤抖。一双带着枪茧的大手胡乱地在他身上摩擦着，揉捏过他的胸肌，掐弄胸前的小豆。男人动作粗暴而毫无章法，弄得他有些痛，冷剑辰的呼吸很快便随着这狂乱的动作而急促起来。  
这一刻，他清晰地感觉到了在强大的Alpha面前，自己那不该有的臣服欲望，他体内的激素浓度改变了，身后那难以启齿的地方甚至有了异样的感觉，他觉得那里空虚饥渴，十分想要——这是Beta的假性发情症状。

前面几个礼拜他还沉迷于梁先生美色，并幻想未来和梁先生浪漫的柏拉图式恋爱——单纯的还没考虑过上床的问题。  
但此时此刻，他不得不硬着头皮接受自己即将被压的事实，谁让他在床上打不过人家。  
粗暴的吻沿着他的脖颈一路向下，然后吮住了他胸前已经被玩弄到充血挺立的小点，他忍不住把手插进男人黑色的短发里，放任自己随着他的动作下发出难耐的呻吟。  
“嗯、别咬……梁、梁辉之！”  
听到自己的名字被叫起，梁辉之抬起头，看着赤身躺在自己身下喘息的冷剑辰，神智有一瞬间似乎恢复了清明，但很快又被那股冲动的邪火淹没，他抓住冷剑辰的头发，凶狠地吻住了那唤过他名字的唇。  
冷剑辰被动承受着这个吻，一手伸到下面难耐地抚慰起自己的欲望，他能感觉到梁辉之的东西早就起来了，正隔着裤子硬邦邦地顶在他大腿上，但他不敢去碰。  
等梁辉之亲够了，直起身子一下扯开自己的衬衫，露出像打了补丁一样的身体——他的手臂，肩膀和腰腹多处都被绷带和医用胶布包裹着，看来受伤确实不轻，难怪到了要用镇痛剂的程度。  
冷剑辰一个愣神的功夫，梁辉之已经把裤子也脱了，彻底和他坦诚相见。  
冷剑辰脸色很难看，早就听说Alpha的那个都尺寸惊人，果然久闻不如一见，不知道那些身材纤细小巧的Omega们是怎么承受得住的。反正梁辉之的这玩意儿……实在有点超出他的预期。  
他深吸一口气，觉得自己真的脑子不正常了，“死到临头”居然还能开个玩笑：“你们Alpha……都长这么个玩意儿吗？Omega不会被你们操死吗？”  
在这种时候开黄腔显然不是什么明智的选择，梁辉之只觉得下身已经要爆炸了，他迫不及待地分开冷剑辰的双腿，一副提枪就要上的样子，把冷剑辰吓得脸色惨白，奋力地推拒挣扎起来，骂道：“润滑！妈的梁辉之！我不是Omega！”  
梁辉之的性器头部都已经顶上去了听到这话动作又停了下来，冷剑辰抓住这一时机，一脚把他踹下了床，梁辉之被摔懵了，坐在地板上晃了晃脑袋，努力让自己保持清醒。  
而冷剑辰趁着这功夫迅速退到床头，一把抓起床头柜上的润滑油，没时间给他犹豫了，谁知道下一秒梁辉之会不会再失理智兽性大发，这么想着，他一咬牙拧开盖子把润滑液倒在自己掌心，然后伸到下面去给自己扩张。  
冷剑辰其实是个很怕痛的人，自己的手指顶进去带来的胀痛感让他难过地皱起眉头，但暂时还能忍受。  
他记得他小时候还想着以后要和漂亮的Beta小姑娘睡觉，虽然被梁辉之的美色迷惑，但是绝对想不到两个人这么快就要发展到这一步，更别提他做梦也想不到自己会被一个Alpha逼迫到这种地步，不光要被上，还要当面做这种羞耻的事情。冷剑辰的脸颊因为羞愤而泛红，梁辉之已经重新爬了回来，看他靠在床头自己玩弄后穴的样子看得喉咙冒火，不过刚才那一脚把他的理智踹回来一点点，他吞了吞口水，道歉道：“抱歉，我太急了。”  
说完还想往前凑，被冷剑辰长腿一伸顶住胸口，不让他过来。  
于是梁辉之就只能看着冷剑辰双腿大开地坐在床头——其中一条腿还蹬在自己胸前，一边羞恼地看着他一边玩弄自己小穴的模样。  
那样子太过性感以至于梁辉之看得有点傻了，居然一时忘了动作。  
冷剑辰倒是在心里暗骂，这个姿势下给自己扩张也挺难受的，于是他又多倒了一些润滑液下去，草草地给自己扩张了两下就收手了，他收回蹬在梁辉之胸口的腿，有些别扭地撇开头，小声道：“好了，你来吧。”  
下一秒，他被梁辉之掐着腰拖了过去，瞬间从靠着床头变成了平躺。  
梁辉之把那两条勾得他神魂颠倒的长腿架到了肩上，扶着自己分身在那软化湿润的穴口摩擦了片刻，然后缓慢而有力地顶了进去。  
冷剑辰只觉得自己像是要被撕裂了一般，他紧抓着身下的床单，忍不住求饶起来：“疼、疼啊……你慢点……”   
梁辉之勃起的性器大得吓人，鸭蛋大的龟头进去的时候把穴口的褶皱都碾平了，他尚存的理智告诉他这个时候要慢点来，让冷剑辰适应一下，可是当头部进去之后，那被紧致湿热的穴肉裹紧的感觉瞬间逼疯了他，他腰身用力，不容抗拒地长驱直入。  
“额啊啊！” 冷剑辰疼得不停吟叫，可是却阻止不了下身被继续侵犯，他能清晰感受到身体被不断破开撑满的过程，在这缓慢的摩擦中敏感肠壁简直能描绘出那狰狞性器的形状，甚至是上面凸起的脉络，那是他从未体会过的过程。  
他来不及量梁辉之那玩意儿到底有多长，等差不多全根没入的时候，他觉得自己可能已经被顶到肚脐眼了……被这样的凶器插进屁股里，他可真是想也没想过，如果一开始就知道梁辉之下面长了这么个玩意儿，可能冷剑辰打死也不会跟他去约会。  
梁辉之舒服地叹出一口气，看着冷剑辰咬着下唇可怜兮兮的样子，眼神一暗，猛地抽出一大截然后又用力顶了进去。  
“啊！”冷剑辰被他顶得叫了出来，哀怨地瞪着在他身上为所欲为的男人，“你慢点！”  
冷剑辰的里面又热又紧，动作间媚肉紧紧包裹着他，每次抽出时都像一张小嘴一样使劲往里吮吸，爽得梁辉之快不知道自己姓什么了，现在他只想疯狂地征伐这个男人，在他身体里横冲直撞。  
梁辉之俯下身，轻而易举地把冷剑辰的身体压得仿佛对折——出乎意料的柔韧性。  
冷剑辰还在抽着气努力适应下身快被撑爆的胀痛，只见梁辉之突然压下来吻他，他的膝盖都顶到自己胸口。  
亲吻的那一瞬间冷剑辰还在想着这家伙还不错，知道安慰他一下，谁知下一秒，身下突然暴起大开大合的疯狂抽送，差点让他升了天。  
“唔唔！！”冷剑辰睁大眼，呻吟都被唇舌堵在了喉咙里，那狂乱而清晰的摩擦感瞬间就淹没了他。  
梁辉之腰力惊人，每一次都抽出大半又全根没入，坚实腹肌与臀肉相撞而出的“啪啪”声不绝于耳，频率快得吓人。  
“啊…啊…” 被放开唇舌后，冷剑辰舌头都来不及收回去呻吟就溢了出来，那双已经泛着泪光的桃花眼半眯着，带着痛楚和欢愉地看着身上像是要把他拆吃入腹的男人。梁辉之那根驴马玩意儿，在一次次猛力的入侵下近乎凶狠地碾过他的敏感点，那一瞬间的快感像电流一样从尾椎处传来，而且不等冷剑辰从这一波快感里回过神，马上又会被梁辉之送上更高的高峰，下身的痛楚逐渐在快感的浸润下没那么难以忍受了。  
冷剑辰长这么大从来没有过这种感受，视线在不断的晃动下变得混乱不已，他被快感淹没，无法思考，没有理智，从梁辉之肩头滑落的双腿下意识地夹住了他的腰，他挺立的分身在两人的腰腹间被不断摩擦，铃口随着体内里那凶器的征伐而不断溢出淫水，他无处宣泄身体这股滔天的欲火，只好放任自己吟叫出来，双手攀上梁辉之结实有力的肩胛，在上面留下一道道通红的抓痕。  
梁辉之一口气不间断地插了他几百下，眼看着身下人承受不住地哭了出来，然后大腿痉挛，崩溃地被他操得射了出来，他甚至都没碰过他挺立的欲望。梁辉之不得不承认，征服冷剑辰这样一个身型健美的英俊青年，要比睡白白嫩嫩的Omega让他有满足感得多。冷剑辰高潮中的后穴更加地紧致吸人，火热湿润的穴肉不断地抽搐痉挛，带给他欲仙欲死的快意。  
梁辉之没给他太多时间适应，就着这波高潮的余韵，再次挺动起来。  
“不……别这样……太快了！额啊！辉之…”冷剑辰带着哭腔地求饶，一句完整的话语被撞得破碎不堪，可是梁辉之并不打算放过他，反而加快了律动，身下人很快就哭喊着一句话也说不出来了。

冷剑辰第三次被操到高潮的时候，梁辉之敏锐地感觉到冷剑辰身体里有个紧闭的地方变得柔软了些，似乎被操开了一个小缝。梁辉之趁着那穴肉还在这波高潮中不断痉挛时候，试着超那地方顶了一下。  
“啊！” 那一下直接把冷剑辰顶得叫出了高音，反应非常大，弓起身子想要逃离。  
梁辉之哪里会放过他，掐着腰把人固定好，又朝着那处用力地连顶了好几下。冷剑辰哭叫着摇头，语言混乱，但很快就被弄得没了力气，浑身都在颤抖。  
梁辉之感觉那小口又打开了一些，他出于本能，不断地超那处大力顶弄碾压起来，冷剑辰在他身下哭叫不已，无力的双手胡乱地推拒着他的小腹，可是却无法阻止这场一边倒的战局。  
“爽吗？操你这里比前列腺还爽吗？” 梁辉之坏笑着问道，他感觉那处越来越软了，硕大的龟头甚至已经能进去一些。  
冷剑辰在混乱中点点头，然后又拼命地摇头，他已经后知后觉地明白了这是怎么回事：“那里…不行……那里是——”  
梁辉之此时根本没有理智可言，只知道疯狂地侵占，想把身下男人的每一寸都据为己有。  
终于，那小小的入口沦陷了，被硕大的龟头入侵，接着又一个深深的顶弄，大半冲了进去。  
“啊啊啊！” 冷剑辰仰着脖颈失神地大叫出来，浑身颤抖着一动都不敢动，那不该被打开的甬道被强硬入侵的瞬间带给他的除了疼痛还有难以言喻的快感，那里敏感地让人发疯，甚至连那粗硬阳具的每一下勃勃脉动都能清晰地感觉到，如果它真的在里面抽送起来，他不知道自己能不能承受得了。  
梁辉之深吸一口气，缓了缓没再动了，那里面实在太紧，刚进去的瞬间就差点夹得他缴械投降。  
冷剑辰哭得可怜，梁辉之俯下身温柔地吻去他脸上的泪水，依然不断有新的从那哭红的桃花眼里溢出来，看得梁辉之有些心疼。  
“我要动了。” 梁辉之说道。  
冷剑辰神色一变，阻止道：“别……你还是出……额啊！” 梁辉之没等他把话说完，就握着他的膝弯把他双腿压在身体两侧，然后马达一样有力的劲腰又动了起来。  
比之前更加强烈的快感让两人都发了疯，冷剑辰只觉得脑袋里仿佛在不断爆炸，炸到最后一片空白，除了情欲之外什么也不剩了，好像全世界只剩下被侵犯的小穴和甬道，只剩下他们俩。他从来不知道自己身体里还有这样的快感开关，在毫无准备的情况下被梁辉之不容拒绝地开发了出来，冷剑辰整个人都不好了。  
又抽送了百余下，太过紧致高热的甬道夹得梁辉之也受不了了，最后一下凶狠地全根没入，然后冷剑辰只觉得身体里突然胀痛不已，那骇人的凶器后端竟然开始变大了。  
梁辉之正在他身体里成结。  
反应过来这个事实的冷剑辰一时慌乱不已，撑起身子推拒着梁辉之紧贴自己下身的小腹：“你！出去！”  
梁辉之把他压回去，两人身体紧紧相贴，十指紧扣，梁辉之热情地亲吻着他。  
“来不及了。” 唇舌交缠之际，梁辉之用低沉性感的嗓音说道。  
接着，梁辉之直起身子，竟然就着这样紧密相连的姿势把冷剑辰翻了过来。  
翻转的那一刻冷剑辰简直要疯了，那粗大骇人的凶器在体内辗转摩擦的感觉鲜明而刺激，刚射过的分身竟然又有了抬头的趋势。  
他跪趴在床上，腰臀被梁辉之抓着高高抬起，这个姿势让冷剑辰羞耻地不知如何是好，却无力反抗，只能把脸藏进枕头里，身后是梁辉之粗重的喘息。  
这样的姿势让冷剑辰那漂亮的背部线条和劲瘦的腰线全都展露无遗，梁辉之的理智全数被欲火燃尽。他轻拍了两下那两瓣紧致挺翘的臀肉，然后小幅度地抽送起来，卡在甬道里的结不断地在里面摩擦挤压，冷剑辰又开始哭叫了。  
“啊啊……啊！停、停下！” 已经筋疲力竭，却没想到成结以后还有后招的冷剑辰只能嘴上抗议，他感觉自己开始有些眩晕，心慌。  
他可能快晕过去了……  
不过很快地，他感觉到梁辉之沉重的身躯压了下来，不断地在他的后颈嗅着什么，冷剑辰知道他在找什么，梁辉之现在发情发得神志不清，他正在Alpha本能的驱使下寻找Omega的腺体。  
坚硬的牙齿贴上来的时候，冷剑辰已经无力阻止了，后颈的痛楚和体内劲射一起向他袭来，他失神地向前挣扎了几下，却被更加有力地压制住了身体，被动地承受着。  
”太多了……“ 冷剑辰无力地趴卧在床榻上，喃喃地道：”装不下了……“  
冷剑辰后颈被咬出了血，小腹被过多的精液射得隆起，一副惨遭蹂躏的模样，他觉得眼前的影像已经开始模糊，在梁辉之终于抽出去的时候，彻底陷入了黑暗。  
可夜还长着呢。


	11. Chapter 11

第十一章

他们是被梁辉之的电话铃吵醒的，天已经快黑了，冷剑辰费尽九牛二虎之力睁开眼皮，就看见近在眼前的梁辉之那张俊脸，后者正一脸呆愣地看着他。  
冷剑辰也不知道两人到底做了多久，他们从天黑做到天亮，他被几次做到晕过去又被操醒，被射得满肚子精液像是怀孕一样，前面已经射不出来东西，就在梁辉之疯狂的侵犯下被迫用后面高潮……  
冷剑辰这辈子从来没体会过这么疯狂而不知节制的性爱。  
两人大眼瞪小眼地看了半天，电话铃持续地响了很久，然后终于安静了。  
最终，梁辉之主动开口，像是有些难以置信：“昨天我们……做了？”  
冷剑辰瞪着他，一张嘴却发现声音沙哑得厉害：“你别说你都忘了。”  
梁辉之赶忙道：“都记得，记得清清楚楚，每个细节都没忘！”  
“……” 冷剑辰听得额头青筋直跳，羞耻得想砍死这个家伙。  
梁辉之看着冷剑辰那黑如锅底的脸色，冷汗都快下来了，他感觉冷剑辰的怒气值正在急剧飙升。  
他紧张地咽了咽口水，然后一把掀开被子起来，“我、我去给你倒杯水。”  
冷剑辰累得一根手指都懒得动，浑身上下跟被车碾过一样，他都不用看就知道自己现在身上一定惨不忍睹，梁辉之没给他清理过，现在腿间黏黏的很不舒服，更可怕的是他能感觉到肚子还是鼓鼓的，怕是那些精液还留在里面……  
梁辉之光溜溜地去，光溜溜地回来了，手上端着水杯，后面跟着抬着医疗箱的AI佣人。  
看到那个医疗箱，两人都想起来昨天还有很多话没来得及讲清楚就干柴烈火地滚在了一起，全是这个医疗箱的错。  
冷剑辰勉强坐起身把水喝了，干渴得快冒烟的喉咙终于得到了缓解，被子从他身上滑下来，露出布满性爱痕迹的上半身，后颈全是干涸的血迹，醒目的撕咬伤快闪瞎了梁辉之的狗眼。  
冷剑辰看他那样子也有些别扭——梁辉之前胸后背全是他抓的血印，他说道：“柜子里有浴衣，你随便找一见披上吧。”  
梁辉之点点头，起身去把衣服穿上，又去浴室放热水。  
出来的时候冷剑辰又缩回被子里躺下了，那疲惫的面容和红肿的眼睛看得梁辉之很是心疼，低眉顺眼地过去在他身旁坐下，轻轻地拨弄了一下他额角凌乱的头发，抱歉地道：“对不起。”  
冷剑辰不理他，把脑袋缩进被子里一个人郁闷了一会儿，几分钟后就顽强地做好了心理建设，探出头来，很是不忿地道：“听说Omega的发情期有7天？不会出人命吗？”  
梁辉之没想到他第一句话居然是问这个，一下就被问住了，愣了半晌，讪讪地答道：“额……Omega的发情热虽然持续的久，但每做完一次，都能休息一下的，不会这么连续十几个小时……” 他看着冷剑辰愤懑的眼神，越说声音越小，最后简直弱得跟蚊子一样问了一句：“……所以昨天我是怎么回事？”  
冷剑辰翻了个白眼，“怎么回事你心里没数吗？吃春药了呗！”  
梁辉之难以置信地道：“什么？”  
“你昨天用的那个镇定剂，是Beta专用的旧式战斗镇痛剂，也就是僵尸剂，谁让你都不看说明就随便用的？“  
梁辉之：“……那玩意不是早就被市场淘汰了吗？为什么你会有？”  
“几年前被朋友带着逛黑市的时候碰到它打折，就买了。” 冷剑辰一脸正经地道。  
梁辉之汗颜：“你当我傻吗宝贝儿？这东西就算打折也比药店的普通镇痛剂贵上几十倍不止吧？”  
冷剑辰说的跟真的一样：“我那时候不懂啊，他们都跟我说是神药，我买的时候被坑了好多钱呢，一直舍不得用，你一来就用掉我一支，也不知道过期没有。”  
梁辉之总觉得哪里不对，但还是姑且相信了他这番说辞，其实一个Beta家里有僵尸剂也没什么太值得大惊小怪的，这东西对他们来说确实就是镇痛剂的作用。  
“你还有纳米医疗机器人？”  
“打折买的。”  
“Omega信息素伪装剂？“  
“黑市打折买的。”  
“……”  
“你干嘛乱翻我东西？”  
“……对不起。”  
梁辉之无奈地道：“热水放好了，我给你清洗一下好不好？”  
冷剑辰点点头，他很有自知之明，现在的他如果没有人帮忙，怕是爬也爬不到浴室。  
梁辉之掀开被子，冷剑辰更加一塌糊涂的下半身出现在眼前的时候还是让他的愧疚感又上升了一个台阶，他把他打横抱了起来，却在动作间注意到了冷剑辰依旧鼓胀的小腹和腿间又流下的白浊液体。梁辉之不敢再看了，快步把人带到浴室里，温柔地放进热水里。  
冷剑辰是个懂享受的人，浴缸很宽敞，浴室梁辉之也坐了进去，细心地帮冷剑辰擦洗起来。  
过程中怕冷剑辰睡着，梁辉之顺便把昨天绑架的事情跟他解释清楚并好好道歉。  
他编排了一个无赖碰瓷富二代要钱不成就绑架了富二代心上人，在政府警力效率太低无能为力的情况下，这个富二代是如何在雇佣兵的帮助下找到坏蛋并把他们一网打尽的故事，讲到后面梁辉之自己都被自己感动了。  
冷剑辰全程安静地听着，真想给他鼓鼓掌。

清理到下面的时候，冷剑辰一下挡住了他的手，耳根有点红，“我自己来吧。”  
梁辉之点点头，只见冷剑辰扶着浴缸边缘稍稍跪了起来，一只手伸到后面去仔细地替自己清洗，他有点跪不住，干脆把上半身靠进梁辉之怀里，梁辉之看着他布满青紫痕迹的背脊和泡沫下若隐若现的翘臀，下意识地咽了咽口水。  
冷剑辰一边动作着，一边用埋怨的口吻道：“你也弄得太多了吧。”  
“额……”  
“我肚子疼。” 冷剑辰继续道。  
“对不起……”  
“你昨天居然插进我生殖腔里了，你知道Beta的生殖腔有多脆弱吗，根本就不是那么用的，说不定已经被你操坏了。”  
“我错了……” 梁辉之一面愧疚得无以复加，恨不得以死谢罪，一面又被冷剑辰左一个右一个的黄暴字眼说得有点起火。  
“你射那么多进去，我肚子都装不下了，刚才流得地上都是。”  
“……”  
“你说我肚子里装满你精液的样子像不像怀了孩子呀？幸好Beta很难怀孕，想生孩子你估计还得再跟我睡个十年八年的。”   
“你……别说了吧。” 梁辉之艰难地打断道，他已经被冷剑辰聊硬了……“洗完我送你去医院吧，你的伤……还是检查一下比较好。”   
冷剑辰看着他又抬头的欲望，得逞地笑道：“你自己撸吧！”  
梁辉之汗颜：“……那你也还是得去医院，或者我给你找私人医生，保证靠谱。”  
“不去，我家有治疗舱。”  
梁辉之这回真的震惊了：“你有治疗舱？” 那玩意儿的价钱可不是普通人能负担的起的，光就仪器的维护和治疗液的按时更换都是很大的费用，除了医院里，也就是有钱人才会在家里准备这些了。  
“打折买的。”  
梁辉之：“……”  
冷剑辰咄咄逼人地道：“就许你是富二代啊？”  
“你也是？”  
“我不是啊，但我就是买得起，要你管？”  
梁辉之：“……” 总觉得和今天的冷剑辰沟通起来有点困难，果然还是闹脾气了啊。

两人都折腾完以后，梁辉之抱着冷剑辰，在他的指示下来到一间紧闭的房门前，门上有冷剑辰的虹膜锁，打开门之后，里面复杂精密的仪器出现在梁辉之眼前。  
那是一台很高级的治疗舱，里面装满碧蓝的液体，外面还连着很多其他的仪器和显示屏，其中甚至有一台智能医生，不过它那些复杂精密的机械手臂们都是收起的状态，此时像个沉睡的守卫一样立在治疗舱旁边。  
这快比得上医院的重症病房的条件了，估计只要没有彻底脑死亡的人都能救回来。  
普通人怎么会在家里准备这么夸张豪华的医疗设备呢？一个荒谬的想法在他脑海中一闪而过。  
梁辉之把冷剑辰放进温热的治疗液里，摸了摸他的头发：“我在这等你吧。”  
冷剑辰坐在里面，无情地拒绝道：“不要，你快走吧。”  
梁辉之受伤了：“这么嫌弃我？”   
冷剑辰偏过头不去看他，“我现在看着你就烦。”  
梁辉之把他的头扳过来，用力在那红润的嘴唇上亲了一口，负气道：“你现在是我的人了啊，怎么能赶我走呢？”  
冷剑辰的脸一下就红了，摁着梁辉之的额头把他往外推：“不要脸！”  
“好了好了，” 梁辉之把他抱在怀里，温柔地拍着他赤裸的后背：“我就知道你生气了，难怪一直阴阳怪气的，原谅我好不好，我真的不是故意那么对你。”  
“谁阴阳怪气了？”  
“我，我阴阳怪气。”  
冷剑辰把头靠在他肩膀上闷闷地道：“我们才刚约会了三个多礼拜。”  
梁辉之不禁笑了，”原来你介意这个，我们是灵魂伴侣诶，第一眼见到的时候就对对方一见钟情了好吗，其实约会三个礼拜都多余了。“  
“谁跟你一见钟情了！”  
“我，我对你一见钟情，我对你死缠烂打。” 梁辉之从善如流地道，“唉，真希望你身上的痕迹能多留几天，下次我们就不治了好不好？” 治疗舱的医疗效果非常惊人，冷剑辰身上这些痕迹估计不用一个小时就能恢复得干干净净。  
冷剑辰一把将他推开，恼羞成怒：“你赶紧给我走！别在我家待着！”  
梁辉之看着冷剑辰害羞暴躁的样子，喜欢得不得了，赶紧又抱着亲了一口，才恋恋不舍地站起身来，“那好吧，我在你家门口等着。”  
“不许等！！” 冷剑辰要抓狂了，“明天……明天你再来店里找我。”  
“那我给你做好饭再走行不行？” 梁辉之还想再争取一下。  
“不用！！我叫外卖！！”

一个多小时后冷剑辰从治疗舱出来的时候，梁辉之确实已经走了，可桌上的鸡蛋粥还热着，也难为他能从几乎空荡荡的冰箱里现场取材把它做出来。冷剑辰去浴室冲掉了身上的治疗液，然后心安理得地享受了这碗粥。  
打开手机，十分钟前梁辉之给他发了几条肉麻兮兮的消息，叮嘱他把粥喝了好好睡觉。  
冷剑辰看了后忍不住笑了起来，“这傻缺。”


	12. Chapter 12

第十二章

梁辉之从冷剑辰家里出来后，赶紧接通了狼烟那边的通信请求，Jacky在电话那头鬼哭狼嚎：“头儿啊！可算联系上你了！我们差点报警了！”  
“别扯淡，说正事儿。”  
“李家已经肃清，所有嫡系旁系和掌权的都已经控制起来了，等着你回来处理，负责C13区和C12区的世界政府已经跟我们联系了，还没有答复，C11区的罗德家族也发了信过来，有意和我们搞好关系。”  
“嗯，知道了，我现在就过去，政府那边现在只剩一群酒囊饭袋，他们如果想维稳，就只能求着我们当这个领主。至于罗德家……有意思，C11区以前和李家的交易往来非常密切，罗德家这回怕是坐不住了。”

已经入夜，但乐园里依旧灯火通明，梁辉之在办公室里召开了一个简短的远程会议，把李家的后续事情一一安排妥当，该逼供的逼供该灭口的灭口，罗德家的事再拖几日，反正他们手上筹码足够。  
等把所有事情弄完以后夜已经深了，他正打算离开时，只见轩白鬼头鬼脑地探头进来。  
这倒是稀奇，这个时候不需要加班的人已经都回休息区的宿舍里了，当然他们也可以在外面置办房子，轩白是个夜猫子，这个时间通常都待在他的工作室里，无事绝不会来蹬三宝殿。  
“你有什么事？” 梁辉之指了指面前的椅子。  
轩白赶紧窜了进来关上门，一屁股坐下，“头儿，我问你个事儿。”  
梁辉之难得见轩白这样惶恐不安的样子，很是好奇：“你说。”  
轩白压低声音，问道：“黑齐在追我，你知道吗？”  
梁辉之楞了一下，似乎没想明白这个“追”的含义：“你欠他钱？”  
“啧，”轩白皱起眉，“你小学语言课是狗教的吗，他追我啊，追求我！他自己跟我说的！”  
梁辉之震惊了：“我靠！小黑哪里想不开？”  
“你是不是想死？”  
“咳、我是说，他什么时候开始追你的？”  
轩白扶着额头，看起来比他还困惑，“我也不知道啊，他说他已经追我很久了，你看出来了吗？“  
“你自己都不知道吗？我以为你们关系很好呢。”  
轩白瞪着死鱼眼看他：“你哪只眼睛看出我们关系很好？”  
梁辉之撑着下巴，认真地思考了起来，“嗯……非要说的话，或许确实有迹可循呢。”  
轩白暴躁地敲敲桌子：“别卖关子了。“  
“据我回忆，每当你和别的Alpha单独相处超过三分钟，小黑就会出现了。”  
轩白立刻反驳道：”你放屁，这听着也太变态了，简直是跟踪狂啊，哪有这……回事……“  
轩白越说底气越不足，随着最后两个字说出口的同时，门外响起了敲门声。  
“虎牙，你在吗？” 黑齐的声音从门外传来。  
梁辉之喜闻乐见地看着轩白瞬间煞白的脸，如果他是只猫，现在一定是吓得全身毛都炸起来了吧。  
“我在，进来吧。” 梁辉之回答道。  
黑齐穿着战斗背心，身上还留着薄汗，明显的Alpha信息素随着汗液无意识地释放着，显然刚从训练馆过来。  
轩白还没来得及说话，就被黑齐走过来一下拽住手腕拖了起来：“陪我去餐厅吃个夜宵。”  
“喂！谁要跟你吃夜宵啊！放开我啊！”轩白挣扎了两下，奈何黑齐的手劲大得跟铁钳一样，他连拖带拽地也阻止不了被拉出门的命运。  
两人走了之后，梁辉之爆笑出声。

乐园里的餐厅建的很豪华，智能机器厨师全天24小时待命，菜式丰富选择多样，随时想吃都能现做，缺点就是做出的食物都是一成不变的标准机器餐，不如外面餐馆里人类厨师做出来的花样多。  
轩白捧着啤酒坐在餐桌上，对面的黑齐已经拿起烤串开始吃了，好像叫他来真的只是为了吃夜宵。  
“你认真的？”轩白问道。  
黑齐回了他一个字：“嗯。”  
轩白简直想掀桌：“你确定你分得清’追人‘和’追踪‘的区别吗？你这跟变态有什么区别啊，难怪打光棍打到现在。”  
黑齐淡定地吃着串，似乎并不觉得这是什么问题：“狼烟里有八成的Alpha都是单身啊。”  
轩白喝了一口啤酒让自己冷静了一下，然后非常客官地评价道：“那你一定是单身到最后的那一个。”  
黑齐面无表情地看着他，但轩白觉得自己似乎从那张脸上读出了几个问号。他豪放地大口喝下半杯啤酒，然后把杯子往桌上一撂，站起来就要走，“不奉陪了，你想学虎牙追人谈恋爱可以，但我懒得当你的练习对象。“  
黑齐急忙放下肉串，起身去抓轩白的胳膊，却被灵巧地躲开了，他还要上前，被轩白一个四两拨千斤差点撂倒，但黑齐没有放弃，两人眨眼间就过了十数招，轩白很快不是敌手，被黑齐反手制住了。  
轩白气急败坏，袖口滑出袖珍手枪，动手前黑齐眼疾手快地松开了手。  
轩白赶紧跟他拉开距离：“你个榆木脑袋，笑都不会，懂什么叫爱吗就学人家谈恋爱？而且我不想谈恋爱，更讨厌Alpha，别在我身上浪费时间了。”  
黑齐张了张嘴，但却不知道该说什么，只能眼看着轩白对他比了个中指，扬长而去。

第二天下午，乐园基地里，全员广播中传来梁辉之嘚嘚瑟瑟的声音：“谁现在没事干？帮我跑个小腿，有小费。”  
几秒过去鸦雀无声，没有一个搭茬的。  
黑齐正好从射击场出来，听闻后接进了频道：“我没事，干什么？”  
梁辉之：“去帮我买束玫瑰，要最贵的。”  
黑齐：“买花？那花瓶要吗？”  
Jacky：“老实人。”  
铃铛：“老实人。”  
发财：”老实人。“  
小杰：“老实人怎么了？”  
小龙虾：“哈哈哈哈哈！”  
铁牛：“你们对老实人有什么意见？”  
轩白戏谑的声音插了进来：“老实人，学着点。”

下午六点钟，梁辉之又开了他那辆骚包的藏蓝色雪豹飞车，捧着999朵玫瑰准时出现在了夜莺咖啡馆的门口，引来围观群众一阵尖叫。这次他没戴墨镜，一张俊脸很快就被街对面梁湾集团里出来偷闲的员工认了出来，第一时间拍照录像，奔走相告，”夭寿了！撂挑子几个礼拜不管公司的大公子原来是去搞对象了！“  
没多久，冷剑辰在一众八卦之魂熊熊燃烧的店员簇拥下走了出来，一脸无奈地站在梁辉之面前：“你非要搞得这么夸张吗？”  
梁辉之对着各位热情洋溢的可爱店员们露出一个魅力四射的笑容，电得以邓小花同学为首的一众花痴们连连嚎啕受不了。  
梁辉之满脸真诚：“我们正式谈恋爱第一天啊，当然要隆重一点，我没去新闻网站发头条已经很低调了。”  
冷剑辰揶揄道：“你这样不像要谈恋爱，像求婚啊。”  
梁辉之作势就要掏口袋：“其实戒指已经准备好了，你要我现在求吗？”  
冷剑辰大惊失色，连忙把那束巨大的玫瑰接过来，“别别别，你给我点过渡时间行不行啊梁大公子。”  
夜莺店八卦队队长洛洛插话道：“梁大公子啊，你怎么这么快就把我们老板追到手了？你是不是使了什么少儿不宜手段？从实招来！”  
谁知洛洛队长歪打正着，冷剑辰一听这话，立刻想起前天那个疯狂的夜晚，耳根一下就红了，轻斥道：”洛洛，别瞎说！“  
更加没节操的邓小花起哄道：“哎呀店长，你们做过了没啊？“  
冷剑辰：“揍你了啊！”  
小花：“啧啧啧，嫁出去的店长。”  
小天：“泼出去的水。”  
梁辉之却是听得心情大好，他发现在这些店员面前的冷剑辰还是比较正经的，很有一店之长的风度，而且更容易害羞脸红了，看着真是可爱。  
不过他也见不得别人调侃他家小冷宝贝儿太久，赶紧替他接过了炮火：“行了行了，你们别调侃他了，到时候他该怨我了。我们是一见钟情，两情相悦的好不好，特别纯洁的。”  
说罢，他凑到冷剑辰耳边，笑嘻嘻地道：“你刚才要是真的让我求婚就尴尬了，其实戒指还没来得及买，不过早晚的事，对吧媳妇儿~”  
冷剑辰笑着把他脑袋扒拉开：“别乱叫，找揍吗？”  
正说着，人群中传来骚动，梁辉之身高腿长，几乎立刻就隔着人群看到了跟他同样身高腿长的二弟，可是这时他想跑已经来不及了。。  
冷剑辰只见一个和梁辉之长相有七分相似的Alpha忽然冲了过来，像树袋熊一样一下挂在了梁辉之身上，“哥！你总算出现了！”  
接着还有个长相清秀的Omega也跟着挤了进来，冲着梁辉之就喊道：“大哥！”  
梁辉之很想撞墙。  
才挂了三秒就被他哥无情地从身上撕了下去的梁家二少这才注意到捧着花站在一旁的冷剑辰，呆愣地打量了他一会儿，脸颊突然可疑地红了：“美人儿，你有男朋友了吗？”  
“……” 冷剑辰默默后退一步，生怕智障会传染。  
梁家的Omega小少爷揪着耳朵把他拎回来：“你傻逼啊，这位现在是大嫂，有没有点眼力见儿。”  
梁辉之太阳穴突突直跳，深知家丑不可外扬的道理，一脚把梁家二少往他车那边踹：“你们先上车，别在这折腾。”  
梁诚之乖顺地点点头，刚走了两步又被他三弟揪着耳朵拽开：”坐后座！白痴！“  
梁辉之替冷剑辰打开了副驾驶的车门，递给他一个无奈的眼神：“抱歉了，今天的晚饭恐怕要跟我两个倒霉弟弟一起吃了，不然他们不会罢休的。”  
冷剑辰忍俊不禁：“没事，他们挺可爱的。”  
梁辉之：”你是不是对可爱这个词有什么误解？“


	13. Chapter 13

第十三章

梁辉之系上安全带，跟他们介绍道：“这是我两个弟弟，大个儿的叫梁诚之，是老二，小个儿的叫梁锦之，是老三，这位是冷剑辰，你们就叫他…”  
“嫂子好！” 梁锦之机灵地答道。  
“嫂子好！” 梁诚之赶紧有样学样。  
冷剑辰：“……”  
梁诚之抱怨道：“大哥，你怎么都不管公司了，你怎么只顾着干坏事啊。”  
“咳咳！” 梁锦之赶紧打断他，“嫂子在呢。”  
冷剑辰依旧对嫂子这个称呼不是很适应，但现在这显然不是重点，他问梁辉之道：“什么坏事？”  
梁诚之并没觉得自己哪里说得不对，“嫂子你不知道吗，大哥自己在外面…唔唔唔！” 梁锦之赶紧捂了他的嘴，辣手一把掐在他大腿上，掐得梁诚之嗷嗷叫。  
梁辉之很想把这个傻缺弟弟从车上扔下去算了。  
面对冷剑辰质疑的目光，梁辉之讪讪地道：“小冷，关于我的事还有一些没告诉你，不过绝对没打算瞒着你的，你早晚会知道。”  
“哦？” 冷剑辰意味深长地眯了眯眼睛，转头对着梁诚之道：“二弟是吧，你哥在外面干什么坏事呢？“  
梁诚之非常诚实地答道：“嗯……其实具体的我们也不知道啦，大哥不肯告诉我们，反正很来钱。”  
梁锦之救驾失败，只得无奈地道：”嫂子你别生气啊，大哥肯定会告诉你的啦，反正以后就是一家人了，他挣了钱还不是你管账。“  
冷剑辰高冷地偏过头：”谁要替他管账，麻烦死了。“  
梁辉之老老实实开车，假装自己不存在。

梁辉之中途打消了跟这两个弟弟一起吃饭的想法，一路把车开回梁家——一个位于高级公寓顶层，带花园的空中别墅，然后直接把两个人轰了下去：“你们晚饭自己在家吃吧拜拜！”  
梁诚之感到很可惜，扒着车窗不肯走：“大哥啊，你这就走了？我还想跟你多说说话呢，说好的一起吃晚饭呢。”  
梁辉之毫不留情地拆穿他：“你不就想让我放你出去野几天吗？我告诉你，门儿都没有！公司这个季度要是盈利没达到我的要求，你看我揍不死你的！锦之你看着点儿他。”  
梁锦之觉得心很累：“大哥，我建议把保洁大队队长的活儿交给他，让他管项目实在是太难为他了。“  
“我就喜欢难为他啊。” 梁辉之慈爱地笑了笑，然后关上了车窗，带着冷剑辰扬长而去。

冷剑辰一下就憋不住地笑了起来：“你二弟傻的真有个性，你们真的是亲兄弟？”  
梁辉之十分无奈：“这小子从小考试就没怎么及格过，智商只在泡Omega的时候才会上线，鬼知道是怎么遗传的。不过他跟我不是一个妈生的，我爸娶了两房太太，我跟锦之是一个妈。”  
冷剑辰倒不是很意外，有钱有势有能力的Alpha同时拥有多个Omega一直就不是什么稀罕的事情，“听这意思你现在不管公司了，你两个弟弟在管？你爸呢？”  
“诚之和锦之同年的，刚二十二岁，他就跟他老婆们去度假了，没有一年两年是不会回来的，说是要锻炼一下他们，直接把公司丢给他们管了，前面一段时间我们没注意，差点就被他们玩崩了，我这才回来给他们收拾了几个月的烂摊子。”  
“这么说你自己有自己的事业咯？” 冷剑辰斜眼看着他，梁辉之开车目视前方，没注意到他略带玩味的笑容。  
在回答这个问题之前，梁辉之先是心虚问了他一个问题：“如果说我昨天给你讲的那个高富帅英雄救美的故事是骗你的，你会生气吗？”  
冷剑辰挑眉道：“如果说你跟绑匪是一伙儿的，那我就会。”  
“绝对不是！” 梁辉之举双手发誓，“我跟他们这些坏蛋势不两立呢！”  
“这么说你是好人了？”  
梁辉之尴尬地清了清嗓子：“咳咳、那个……我也……也不算好人……吧……” 说罢心虚地用余光偷瞥冷剑辰的脸色，却发现预想中的怒容并没有出现，冷剑辰看起来心情还不错，表情似乎带着点戏谑。  
冷剑辰看他那小心翼翼的样子，没多久就憋不住笑了场，大大方方地承认道：“这世界上从来没有绝对的好人和坏人，而且我也不觉得我只能跟好人谈恋爱。虽然我们认识不久，但是我喜欢你就是喜欢了，就算你是通下水道的，也没关系。”

突然被表白，梁辉之激动得心跳都快了好几拍，他在脑内疯狂放烟花的同时，尽力找回自己的冷静的声音，“咳，那个……你觉得现在的世界怎么样？”  
冷剑辰并没有立即回答他，像是在思考，等待回复的时间里梁辉之承认自己有点紧张，这从他端正的坐姿和紧抓着方向盘的手就能看出来。  
好在冷剑辰并没让他忐忑多久，就给了他答案：“我很不喜欢现在的世界。”  
梁辉之松了口气，但同时也有些惊讶，一个安逸生活在现代都市里的人很少会有这样的想法。  
“为什么？” 他问道。  
“我是不是跟你讲过我喜欢旅游？我去过很多的城市，各个大洲都去过。”冷剑辰回答道，“可是除了自然风景，每个城市都是差不多的，实在是……太没意思了。”  
梁辉之认同地点点头：“我也这么想的，一百多年前，世界上有许多的国家和不同的文明，到了现在，只剩下基因还在传承了吧。”  
冷剑辰看着窗外像彩色光带一样在视野中迅速后退的霓虹灯，口吻有些沉重：“对绝大多数人来说现在的世界很好，可是还有人被这个世界抛弃了，他们被文明抛弃，在全世界都找不到容身之所，有人和我们一样又一个脑袋两只脚，却不被当做是人类，不觉得很奇怪吗？”  
“你是说流浪孤儿吗？你支持白鸽主义？”  
冷剑辰摇了摇头道：“白鸽派的那群人就是一帮虚伪之徒，为了拉选票罢了，流浪孤儿出现已经五十多年了，他们除了毫无意义的谴责和呼吁还干了什么？”

世界政府成立之初，本已经饱和的世界人口因为核战争的原因锐减四成，政府疯狂地鼓动生育，发展医疗，用药物和手术来提高Beta的生育率，那个时候的Beta被鼓励长期服用可以提高生育率的新型药物，如果无法怀孕却想生孩子，只要去政府部门做个登记，就能免费安排试管婴儿的手术。与此同时，抗衰老基因疫苗的问世让人类寿命大幅增加，先进的医疗也把死亡率降到极低，短短五十年，世界人口就激增到了比战前还要多的水平。  
然而，因为核污染的原因，适宜人类居住的地区却只剩下战前的一半左右，世界政府把人口平均分布到世界各地，却依旧解决不了过高人口密度带来的社会压力，于是生育禁令就出现了——只占了人口5%的Omega依然享有自由生育的权利，而对于Beta来说，只有当夫妻双方的学历、收入、纳税都达到一定要求才可以向政府申请生育额度，在生育额度批准之前，私自生育的婴儿将不被社会承认身份。简单的说，禁令颁布后出生的Beta都是靠父母拼搏努力半辈子来给他们换合法身份的，否则都是黑户，并且不会有补户口的机会。在这个时代，没有身份是一件很可怕的事情，他们无法申请自己的手机号，银行卡，网站账号，甚至无法出入任何需要身份识别的场所，绝大多数的餐厅和店铺都会将他们拒之门外，他们无法接受教育，无法获得学历，就更无法得到工作——人工智能的广泛应用大大挤压了体力劳工的生存空间，人类的岗位再低级也会需要大学学历。  
他们只能像不能见光的蛀虫一样，依靠父母苟活一世，却还死不了——在白鸽派的帮助下。  
白鸽主义是由世界政府的一个少数派提出的，这个派系多数时候都在为了博取民众支持而和世界政府唱反调，因此他们声称自己反对生育禁令。可是他们却又无力改变禁令的执行，于是提出想为这些无法得到合法身份的孩子争取权益，这个主义顿时得到了很多世界公民的支持，并被称为白鸽派。  
于是他们为这些新生儿争取到了这样的权益：有合法监护人却没有获得生育批准的新生儿，可以像合法公民一样免费享受社会医疗，包括注射抗衰老疫苗的机会，同时一旦他们享受了这项权利，就会被政府注册在案，对于在政府有登记的非计划内新生儿，他们的父母有义务保证他们的生存——一辈子。  
禁令出现的第二年，开始有越来越多的没有得到生育许可的婴幼儿被丢弃，世界各地成立福利院机构。  
禁令出现的第五年，各地福利院机构人满为患，开始出现流落街头的儿童，人们给这样的孩子统一起了称呼——流浪孤儿。  
禁令出现的第十二年，为了打压丢弃新生儿的行为，世界政府再出台了新的政策，对未满十六岁的流浪孤儿进行捕杀，他们在名义上并不被认可人类的身份，如果出现在公共场所，将可能被治安警捕捉并处以安乐死。  
禁令出现的第十六年，第一批艰难求生的流浪孤儿摆脱了政府的捕杀政策，开始在人类的城市中扎根，世界各地的流浪孤儿聚集区开始出现，逐渐衍生成各式形态的小社会。C12区的红灯区就是其中之一。  
禁令出现的第二十年，奴隶户籍制度再次出现在了人类的历史上，被捕捉到的幼儿会被统一接受奴化教育，再卖给各种有钱人，仆役也好娈宠也罢，人命任他们处置。

梁辉之说道：“现在据说流浪孤儿的人口数量已经达到了十分之一，很可怕的数字。”  
冷剑辰叹了口气：“是，可是能怎么办呢，人类的数量实在太多了，可世界政府能干什么？他们现在什么也干不了。”  
“这样的世界，我也不喜欢。”梁辉之说道，“人类该按照他们自己的本性去发展，贪婪，善妒，然后斗争，几千年来人类都是这么维持社会发展的，不是吗？”  
那一刻，冷剑辰仿佛从梁辉之眼中看到了一丝邪气，一闪而逝，“那你还真是唯恐天下不乱啊。”他点评道。  
“那你能接受这样的我吗？” 梁辉之紧张地看着他的眼睛。  
“可以啊，我这个人很包容的。” 冷剑辰带着笑意道。  
梁辉之调转车头的方向：“那我今天带你去一个地方好不好？”  
“去哪？”  
“去看我的事业呀。”


	14. Chapter 14

第十四章

藏蓝色的飞车展开机翼，在夜空中调转方向朝着临近的另一座城市疾驰而去。  
车里放着浪漫的爵士乐，沙哑的女低音婉转地诉说着爱情，副驾驶的青年捧着一大束娇艳欲滴的玫瑰花，眼含笑意地看着假装正在专心驾驶的男人。  
“你紧张什么？” 冷剑辰看他严肃的样子，好笑道，“瞧你心虚的，搞的我也开始心虚了，你不会干的什么皮肉生意吧？“  
梁辉之沉着脸，正在为了自己刚才的冲动纠结不已，听到这话后讪讪地道：“那当然不是，你看我像那种人吗？不过如果你见到以后接受不了……”  
冷剑辰倒是挺放松地靠在座椅上，无所谓地道：“我还能甩了你不成，睡都给你睡过了，这么快就分手，我多亏啊。”  
说罢，他伸手捏住梁辉之的脸扯了扯，觉得手感不错，于是又揉了揉，眯起眼睛威胁道：“你不是总说多么多么喜欢我吗？想始乱终弃不成？”  
梁辉之的城墙脸皮难得地红了一下：“不敢不敢！老婆说的都是对的。“  
冷剑辰手劲儿一下就大了，给梁辉之脸上留了个红印子。  
“其实我早就知道你有猫腻了，按理说你公司如果就在街对面的话，怎么每次来接我的时候都是从城外的方向过来的呢？”  
梁辉之不以为耻反以为荣：”我老婆就是聪明啊！“

没过多久，飞车穿过了C13区繁华的闹市，进入了一所已经废弃的游乐场。夜晚游乐场内的太阳能路灯依旧亮着，但白日里那些充满可爱童趣的建筑和设备却失去了七彩斑斓的霓虹灯妆点，在这些幽幽的白光下显得有些阴森可怖。  
面对冷剑辰好奇的目光，梁辉之纳闷道：“我大晚上的带你来这种地方，你怎么一点都不怕呀?”  
冷剑辰好笑地看着他：“你觉得我该怕什么，是怕这里闹鬼，还是怕你在这里把我……劫财劫色？财的话我没你有钱，色的话你不是都劫过了？”  
梁辉之汗颜道：“你反应这么淡定，弄得我很没面子啊。“  
冷剑辰收回东张西望的目光，改为低头揪着玫瑰花的花瓣，很没诚意地假装道：“吓死我了。”  
“……” 梁辉之：老婆胆子很大怎么办，是好事还是坏事？

梁辉之轻车熟路地找到一处停车楼，把车停上卡位，本该彻底断电的游乐场里，这里的设备竟然还在运作。停车卡位开始升起，自动把他们的车送进了最合适的停车位。  
两人从车上下来，这个停车场依旧黑灯瞎火，冷剑辰奇怪道：”既然设备都能工作，为什么不开灯？“  
由于花束太大，冷剑辰只能两只手捧着，梁辉之拉手不成，只好改为搂着冷剑辰的腰，“在这里不能乱走，跟我来。”  
梁辉之在耳钉上轻轻摁动，纳米战术眼镜打开，自动开启了夜视功能。  
“这边走。”梁辉之领着冷剑辰朝电梯走去，“我们的地盘都在地下，这个游乐场里有好几个入口，这是其中之一，只有内部的人可以进来，乱走会触发防御系统。”  
冷剑辰了然地点点头，放心地任由梁导盲犬带着他往前走。  
电梯门打开，里面的灯光还亮着，两人走进去，梁辉之直接摁了顶楼。  
然后冷剑辰就感觉电梯急速下降了。  
冷剑辰揶揄道：“你们这里设计很有意思啊。”  
梁辉之有些尴尬：“都是我手下一些脑洞比较大的人搞的，还有比这个更变态的入口。”  
电梯很快就停住了，再打开的时候，已经完全是另一幅画面。  
这是一个现代化的基地，雪白的合金墙壁和地面看起来充满了科技感，来往的有人类也有机器人，只是当人类员工们看到梁辉之领着一位捧着玫瑰的帅哥走出来的时候，都不约而同地僵在了原地，然后纷纷两眼放光地涌了过来。  
“天呐！！！头儿带他对象来了！！” 也不知是谁在喊，而且似乎是对着通讯器说的。  
整个基地的人都沸腾了，越来越多的人跑了过来，通道里瞬间挤的水泄不通。  
梁辉之紧搂着冷剑辰的腰，嘴角抽搐地道：“宝贝儿，欢迎来到狼烟驻东亚分部，这里是‘乐园’。”

现在世界各地经常会爆发地区间的武装冲突，虽然世界政府为了维稳，这些新闻往往是上不了各大新闻版面的，可是在这个提倡言论自由的大数据时代，任何消息都在发达的网络面前无所遁形。稍微有心想关注一下世界局势的人，多数都听过这个名字——狼烟。  
狼烟是十多年前在南美出现的私人军火商。四战以后的世界政府主动拔除了爪牙，销毁了所有的核武器和绝大部分重武，同时大幅削减了军费的开销，军队人员锐减到所剩无几，各地的治安都交给了治安警——一种智能机器人。但是由于世界各地枪械爱好者的需要，和退役军人的饭碗，逐渐有越来越多的私企开始涉猎枪械的制造，狼烟就是其中最突出的后起之秀。狼烟在南美发展的非常好，三年不到的时间就成功取代了A47区原来的掌控者，成为了新的领主。如今狼烟在南美已经掌握了四个区，并且有更多的地区受到他们的制约，而且狼烟的生意也早就登陆了欧洲和非洲，各大分部都很具规模。  
当然只做明面上的生意是无法让这些军火商发展这么迅速的，他们真正的合作对象是那些具有侵略野心的领主。可以说，如果明天就天下大乱，硝烟四起，那么这些唯恐天下不乱的军火商们能领一半的功劳。尤其是最近非洲的几场暴乱和国家独立事件，狼烟可谓“功不可没”，早就被网络黑料爆得渣都不剩。

梁辉之说完这句话后非常忐忑，他很怕冷剑辰突然甩他一个巴掌就走人，不过好在这些白痴手下烘托了出了一种非常魔性的欢乐气氛，大概冷剑辰就算想，碍着这么多人在场的情况下也会给他留点面子。  
冷剑辰则根本没觉得他男朋友是个军火贩子有什么好大惊小怪的，他的注意力都被这些“热情”的工作人员们吸引走了，真是……和他家的那些傻瓜店员们好像啊。  
“啊啊啊！！是大嫂！！！大嫂你长得真好看！！！”  
“哎呦我去！头儿太不要脸了！居然来现场秀恩爱！”  
冷剑辰对他们露出一个腼腆的笑容，笑得几个一看就至少光棍了十几年的Alpha们捂着胸口直呼受不了。  
冷剑辰：“？？？” 你们这些对着Beta都能高潮的Alpha到底怎么回事。  
铃铛和铁牛正在往餐厅走，刚好路过这里，一看有热闹，铃铛赶紧拉着铁牛挤进了人群，铃铛个子不算高，不进去根本看不见。  
“我去，这么多人？”铃铛往里挤了两次没挤进去，看不到八卦表示十分气恼。  
然后冷剑辰就看到人群的后面，一个女Alpha骑在一个个子非常高大雄壮的男性Alpha脖子上，使劲往他这个方向张望。  
冷剑辰：“你家手下别都是傻子吧？”  
梁辉之觉得面子有点挂不住了，来之前没打招呼，鬼知道他手下的这群低情商光棍们跟八百年没见过人谈恋爱似的，真是把他的脸都丢光了。  
“对啊都是傻子，我们其实是慈善机构。“ 梁辉之面不改色地道。  
“我去，铁牛铁牛！这是上次小白说的那个被李家绑架的头儿的小情人儿吧？长得真俊啊！好帅！好帅啊！“ 铃铛捧着脸激动地大喊。  
铁牛远远看着冷剑辰，若有所思地道：”不觉得他有点眼熟吗？”  
“嗯？哪里眼熟？”  
“没事……应该是我看错了。”  
梁辉之受不了了开始赶人：“都看够了没有，都给我该干嘛干嘛去！我数到三谁再不走我就扣奖金！三！”  
没等他数完，众人在资本家的威胁下立马作鸟兽状散了个干干净净。  
“跑得挺快啊，这回能看出他们其实身体素质还是不错的。”冷剑辰客观地评价道。  
梁辉之揉了揉太阳穴，问道：“宝贝儿你饿不饿？”  
“不是很饿。”  
“那我先带你参观一下？”  
冷剑辰想也没想地回答：“好啊，你这能玩枪吗？”  
“你想玩什么枪都有！”

乐园的射击场非常大，这个时间依然有不少人在里面练习，站在外面就能听到里面接连不断的枪声。梁辉之带他来到射击位，两个黑色的柜子从身后的地板升了上来，上面挂满了琳琅满目各种枪支。梁辉之一边帮他戴上隔音耳罩和战术眼镜一边介绍道：“看到什么顺眼的枪就试试，先带你熟悉一下这里，这里还有可以虚拟实战场地的射击室，可以玩真实的丛林游击战之类的，以后玩熟了带你玩那个。今天你想玩狙击还是手枪？”  
冷剑辰选了一把最普通的手枪，拿出对应的弹夹，装弹上膛。  
梁辉之看他挺熟练的，奇怪道：”你会玩？“  
“我偶尔会去射击俱乐部玩两下。”冷剑辰答道，然后指了指面前的显示屏：“先帮我调一个五十米的靶。”  
“没问题。”   
梁辉之很快就调好了，圆形靶刚出来，冷剑辰就举枪射击了，他连续扣动扳机，几秒钟就把弹匣打光了，一套动作行云流水潇洒帅气，丝毫不拖泥带水，看得梁辉之一愣一愣的。  
不过很快显示屏上就出现了射击分数。4环，2环，1环，5环，1环，2环，4环，6环。  
梁辉之大笑道：“哈哈哈，没关系没关系，有一个6环已经很不错了。”  
冷剑辰眉毛一挑，不忿地瞪着他道：“你嘲笑我？”  
梁辉之赶紧把咧出去的嘴角收回来，“没有没有，对新手来说这个成绩已经很不错啦。”  
冷剑辰把枪一放，噘着嘴走了：“以后我会经常来练的，你不许来看！”  
梁辉之把被忘在一旁的玫瑰拿上，赶紧跟了上去，拽着冷剑辰的手摆呀摆，求饶道：“我错了我错了，你打枪的样子还是很好帅的，别剥夺我的福利啊！”  
“不准来！”冷剑辰坚持道。  
两人走到门口，正好碰上轩白和黑齐往里走。  
轩白一见是冷剑辰，稀奇道：“哇，这不是人质……冷先生吗。” 接着他看了看冷剑辰又看了看梁辉之捧着玫瑰花的那副狗腿的嘴脸，嫌弃地道：“头儿，拜托你不要随地散发恋爱的酸臭味了行吗，我刚吃完饭。”  
梁辉之翻了个白眼：“谁管你啊！” 说罢和冷剑辰手拉手出去了，“宝贝儿你饿了没，我带你去餐厅吧。”  
“切，什么素质！” 轩白对梁辉之的背影竖了中指，然后自顾地往里走，黑齐亦步亦趋地跟在身后，轩白也不怎么搭理他。  
正巧了，轩白刚好来到了冷剑辰他们刚使用过的射击位，显示屏上的数据还没被清除。  
轩白看了看那辣眼睛的分数，先是一愣，然后他看向五十米开外的靶子，震惊了：“在射击场也秀恩爱？虎牙还要不要脸了！”  
黑齐顺着他的目光看去，只见圆形的靶心上，几个被击中的红点正好组成一个桃心的形状。


	15. Chapter 15

第十五章

现在已经过了晚餐的时间，餐厅人并不是很多，梁辉之很大方地当了一把食堂大佬：“随便吃， 想吃什么吃什么！想要哪个大厨专门为你做菜都行！”  
冷剑辰看了看清一色的机器厨子，很宽容大量地没有嫌弃两句。  
机器餐虽然花样也不少，却都是些常规的菜肴，不过冷剑辰并不是个挑剔的人，两个人已经习惯了插科打诨的晚饭，西红柿炒鸡蛋也能像吃高级牛排一样吃得开开心心。期间梁辉之仔细向他介绍了狼烟的工作性质，冷剑辰非但没有表现出一点反感，反而听得津津有味，甚至就梁辉之希望天下大乱的野心表示了赞同和表扬，甚至惊喜地发表了“那我不就算个压寨夫人了？听起来不错啊！”的奇妙言论，其“善解人意”的程度让梁辉之感动不已，一点都不觉得一位普通市民希望到处打仗有哪里不对。  
饭后梁辉之带着冷剑辰参观了各种训练馆，娱乐室和体育场这些不涉及机密的地方，一路上美人搂着花，他搂着美人，很是闪瞎了一众同事的狗眼。  
最后一站是梁辉之的办公室，雪白厚重的合金大门从中间打开，办公室里面的乾坤立刻展露无遗。  
冷剑辰还没来得及好好欣赏，刚一进去就被梁辉之摁在了墙上，他听到鲜花落在了地上的沙沙声，下一秒温柔的嘴唇就贴了上来。  
冷剑辰闭上眼睛，专心地感受这个亲密时刻。梁辉之的吻一向粗暴霸道，他前两天刚切身体会过，这次也不例外，他主动张开牙关让那软舌长驱直入，在他口腔中肆意搅动，甚至努力地回应过去，让两条舌头像蛇一样纠缠不清。  
梁辉之吻够之后，又转而亲上冷剑辰长长的睫毛和微张的眼睑，他真是太喜欢这双眼睛了。  
冷剑辰把他推开一些，半眯的眼眸里还留着一丝意乱情迷，他微喘着气一把将梁辉之伸进他裤子里的手拽了出来：“不是来参观的吗？”  
梁辉之和他对视半晌，然后突然微蹲下身，托着冷剑辰的臀一个用力，直接把人托抱了起来。  
而冷剑辰也配合地一跳，两条长腿一下夹住了男人的腰。  
梁辉之毫不费力地抱着他往办公室里面走去：“我这有个很棒的卧室，今晚在这睡吧？”  
冷剑辰搂着他的脖子，在他耳边低声道：“那我有拒绝的余地吗？”  
卧室果然是不错的，至少里面有一张很棒的大床，梁辉之直接把人压在床上，俯身温柔地拨开他散落在耳畔的碎发，低沉的声线仿佛带着蛊惑：“没有余地了。”  
冷剑辰专注地看着他，眨了眨眼，口吻无辜又带着一丝撒娇的意味：“我昨天才从治疗舱里出来……”  
梁辉之已经开始亲吻他的脖颈，“这次你不会再进去了，我保证！”

他们需要很多润滑液和充分的扩张才能做爱，可被进入的时候冷剑辰还是会觉得疼，可能Beta和Alpha的硬件确实有点不匹配？不过幸好这次梁辉之神智清醒，思维清晰，动作很是体贴温柔，让他有时间慢慢放松身体彻底接纳巨物，散发的Alpha信息素也控制在让他很舒适的范围里。  
房间里的灯都大开着，冷剑辰漂亮结实的酮体和不知有意还是无意的勾人眼神都让梁辉之血脉喷张，强烈的征服欲让他无法控制地在这具躯体上不断征伐侵略，让这白皙修长的双腿因他而痉挛颤抖，让这红润的双唇因他而发出愉悦又痛楚的呻吟，让这剪水双瞳因他带来的狂乱快感而放空失焦。  
激烈的性事让冷剑辰有些承受不住，他很快就被弄得抽泣连连，可在他身上不断耸动着公狗腰的这位Alpha先生竟然还能一边亲他一边不要脸地赞美：“你哭起来也很好看。”  
冷剑辰用一双哭红的眼睛狠瞪着他，可威力在闪烁泪光下已经所剩无几，只剩调情了。  
在换过两个姿势后又被抱起来变成乘骑体位的时候，冷剑辰终于忍不住骂了出来：“你……你怎么没完没了的……牲口啊你！”  
这个体位让那粗长巨物进到了极深的地方，冷剑辰只能努力地坐直身体才能把它吞进去，他感觉肚子都快被这驴马玩意儿贯穿了，这样坐着已经让他筋疲力尽，更别提主动扭腰了。  
梁辉之平躺在下面，看起来性致正高，他安慰道：“累了吗？没事，你不用动，我来就行。”  
说罢，梁辉之双手摸上那两团紧贴着他身体的软肉，爱不释手地揉搓了一会儿，也让冷剑辰稍微缓一缓。  
可还没等他缓多久，自下而上的疯狂顶弄就又把冷剑辰送上了崩溃高潮的巅峰。

最后被在柔软肠道里成结的时候，冷剑辰已经只剩瘫软着抽泣的份儿了。  
梁辉之疼惜地吻去他眼角的泪水，“马上就结束了，乖。”  
冷剑辰虚弱地抱怨：“你就不能……别在里面成结……你要撑死我了。”  
梁辉之又狠狠地顶了几下，撞得冷剑辰一句话也说不出来了。  
“别再开黄腔了我的宝贝儿，你还想再来一场？”  
冷剑辰很不服气，这人怎么听什么都是开黄腔啊，他这只是为了自己着想，被射一肚子精液事后会很麻烦的。  
可抱怨并不管用，冷剑辰还是逃不出被中出激射的命运，梁辉之卡着结又在他身体里狠戳了几十下，才终于射了出来，Alpha的量很惊人，一股一股有力地冲射在敏感的肠壁上，竟然把冷剑辰又送上了一波高潮。  
抽出来后，冷剑辰毫不犹豫地把梁辉之踹下了床，然后自己慢吞吞地站了起来，扶着墙往浴室走去，动作间不断有白色的液体顺着大腿内侧流到地板上，他也顾不上去管了。  
梁辉之就光着身子大咧咧地坐在地上，臭不要脸地感叹：”还有体力走路？看来做的还不够啊。“  
冷剑辰连转头瞪他一眼，用命令的口吻道：“把床单换了去，我洗澡的时候你不许再进来了，今晚不许再来了。”  
“好的媳妇儿，没问题媳妇儿。” 梁辉之满口答应道。

结果两人还是搞了一整晚，冷剑辰这个澡根本白洗了。

冷剑辰靠生物钟迷迷糊糊醒来的时候，只觉得累得一根手指也不想动，他看看陌生的环境，拿起放在床头的手机看了看时间，才上午八点钟，可床的另一边已经空了，他感受了一下，身上很干爽，下身也没有令人羞耻的疼痛之感，梁辉之应该已经帮他清理过并上过药了，于是冷剑辰立刻放弃了起床的打算，果断地钻回了被窝里。  
就快上午11点了，神清气爽地坐在办公室里努力工作的梁辉之突然又收到了一封刻意的邮件，熟悉的发信人，熟悉的套路。

『亲爱的白兔先生：  
这或许是我最后一次写信给你，我最近想明白了一件事，再美的感情也敌不过相隔千里的距离。而我如今也终于找到了生命中的真爱，他是个可爱的人，能给我安全感和满足感，和他在一起我又享受了久违的快乐和放松，不出意外的话，我不会离开他了。  
所以我们就到此为止吧，不要再联系了。  
曾经非常爱你的爱丽丝』

梁辉之看得满头雾水，行歌这又是在搞什么，正想着，Jacky那边的内线接了进来。  
“头儿，行歌刚跟我辞职了！说他谈恋爱了不干了！”  
梁辉之扶着额头：“果然如此啊……算了随他去吧，先让他玩几个月再说，反正这边现在不缺人手了。”  
“你说他之前干了十多年都没谈过恋爱，可能吗？他是不是卸了妆其实丑哭啊，怕我们发现他的真面目才辞职的？”  
“去去去，别扯淡了，干你的正事去。”说着梁辉之就不耐烦地切断了通讯。  
这时休息室的门打开了，只见冷剑辰慵懒地赤脚走了出来，上身穿着一件他的衬衫，只随意系了下面几个扣子，大半胸膛都露着，宽大的下摆刚好遮住重点部位，下面两条光溜溜的腿……  
梁辉之看得口干舌燥，不过十分有危机意识的他还是没忘了第一时间把行歌那封让人浮想联翩的邮件窗口关掉。  
“宝贝儿，你好好穿衣服啊。” 一边说着正义凛然的话，一边色眯眯的地往冷剑辰的腿上胸口上看，那些裸露在外的皮肤上还留着很多昨夜疯狂的痕迹。  
冷剑辰先是打量了一下昨天没来得及好好看清的办公室，不得不说梁辉之的办公室还是很符合军火贩子的风格的，除了充满科技感的超大办公桌和大大小小各式各样的悬浮屏外，办公室还有一个巨大到占满一整面墙的玻璃柜，上挂满了枪械，另一面墙如法炮制，里面是各种战斗设备。  
梁辉之此时就坐在办公桌前，面前好几个悬浮屏都亮着。冷剑辰走过去，一点不客气地坐在他腿上，揪着领不满地道：“我饿了。”  
梁辉之笑着搂住他，“没问题，你想去餐厅还是出去吃？这里叫不了外面的外卖，不过餐厅的东西都可以送过来。”  
“就餐厅吧，我想吃寿司。”  
“……一起床就吃生的，不好吧？”  
冷剑辰歪着头奇怪道：”哪里不好？“  
“对身体不好啊。”  
冷剑辰经他提醒，才想起来自己正浑身难受着，腰酸背痛，走路两腿都打软，他举起胳膊伸了个懒腰，随意地问道：”你这里有治疗舱吧？“  
梁辉之正喜滋滋地盯着他脖子胸口上自己留下的那些杰作呢，一听这家伙又要去泡治疗舱，赶紧道：“你累的话就多休息，别老泡那玩意儿，脑子会泡坏的。”  
冷剑辰挑眉道：“嗯？谁说的？我怎么没听说过。”  
梁辉之眼神特别真诚：“是真的，我们这有个外编人员，工作性质比较危险，听说每次出差回来都要泡治疗舱，然后时间久了就疯了，得了妄想症，一个大老爷们儿总幻想自己是爱丽丝，这我都忍了，我给他那么好的待遇，他竟然还辞职，太没良心了。”  
冷剑辰：“……”  
冷剑辰冷着脸推开他站起来，又回休息室去了，关门之前硬邦邦地丢下一句：”一会儿把寿司给我端进来！再去给我把衣服洗了去，我不要穿你的。“  
“好的宝贝儿。” 梁辉之赶紧答应了，他看着紧闭的房门，有点想不通，难道自己不让他泡治疗舱惹他生气了？


	16. Chapter 16

第十六章

世界上实力最强的军火商之一狼烟，驻东亚分部“乐园”里的战斗员和工程师们，已经全情投入到了拓展东亚市场和自家地盘的工作中，临近地区的贵族和富商们纷纷向他们抛出了橄榄枝，致使众人最近都忙得四脚朝天，整个地下军工厂的机械们更是昼夜不分地运转着。  
这一两个月里，干部们全都忙得脚不沾地，轩白作为头号枪械专家和技术支持，几乎天天泡在工作室和射击场里，黑齐也没时间当他的跟踪狂了，很多生意交接和盘口活动都需要他去压阵，时常出差，其他的高级战斗员同样免不了天天跑外勤的命运。然而作为狼烟的老大，梁辉之这几天倒并没有那么忙，生意上步入正轨后他就把大部分事宜交给了丁发财——一个从财经专业改行的女Alpha，极有生意头脑，见钱眼开的程度相比周扒皮有过之而无不及，是梁辉之撂挑子的时候狼烟最重要的决策人之一。  
哦不对，其实梁辉之还是很忙的，这段时间来每天兢兢业业地忙着给手下的得力干将们发狗粮，发到管饱吃到吐，每天赢得无数羡慕嫉妒的谩骂和白眼，并且引以为豪。  
冷剑辰以不可思议的宽容心态迅速接受了男朋友是个以助天下大乱为己任，非常有事业心和上进心的军火商头目这件事，而且梁辉之并没有觉得有哪里不对。自那以后，冷剑辰就成了乐园的常客，一周至少有两三天会跟着梁辉之回乐园住——当然不是住办公室，梁辉之有他自己的豪华套间宿舍。剩下的几天大家基本上就别想看到梁辉之了，从以前的夜不归宿变成了白天也不见人影，电话打过去人不是在跟冷剑辰约会就是在和冷剑辰睡觉，生活糜烂得令人发指。

这日，轩白一大早被丁发财的连环夺命call喊起来，让他在中午之前把最后一批样品报告赶出来给她，于是昨天只睡了四个小时的轩白早上七点就生无可恋地走出了房门，他挂着浓重的黑眼圈，一头白色短发乱七八糟地支棱着。  
刚走出几步，正好碰上从梁辉之房里出来的冷剑辰，整个人看起来精神不济，走路也慢吞吞，怕是肾有点虚。  
“三天之内你别碰我了！”冷剑辰冲着房间里的人说道，接着转头就碰上睁着一双死鱼眼如僵尸般站在门口的轩白，惊讶道：“你还好吧？”  
这时梁辉之也走了出来，拉住冷剑辰的手：“我错了，下次不那么弄你…” 话没说完，他也注意到了杵在一旁的轩·电灯泡·白，立刻转移话题摆出关爱下属的模样，点评道：“嗯……要注意劳逸结合，你要是猝死在工作岗位上，我们就损失大了。”  
轩白送他们一个快翻到后脑勺的大白眼：“你少咒我两句是不是会减寿？”  
这时，穿着白大褂的小龙虾风风火火地走了过来，后面跟着她宠物狗似的机器人助手，见到站在走廊里的三人，隔着老远就开始骂：“都给老娘起开，别挡道！”  
“怎么了？一大早火力这么猛。” 梁辉之问道。  
小龙虾画着浓浓烟熏妆的眉眼不耐烦地瞪他一眼：“小黑回来了，受伤很厉害，要手术。“  
“什么？” 轩白惊讶道。  
与此同时，梁辉之接到了内部通讯请求，Jacky焦急的声音从耳麦里传来：“头儿，凌晨小黑负责的那批货差点被人截胡，货没送到，不过人和货都回来了，其他人还好，但小黑伤的有点儿惨。”  
梁辉之朝小龙虾点点头，示意她先走，小龙虾踩着高跟鞋蹬蹬蹬地冲了过去，轩白犹豫了片刻后跟了上去。  
梁辉之问Jacky道：“人活着就好，查出是什么人了吗？”  
“暂时还没有，不过范围也不大，敢在咱们眼皮子底下这么干的也就那么几家。”  
“好的，我先去看看小黑，通知全体干部，9点开会。”  
通讯结束后，冷剑辰很有眼力见地准备开溜：”你有公事，那我就先走了。“  
梁辉之赶紧拉住他，无奈地道：“我现在公事私事哪里避着你过，倒是你，每次避嫌避的比兔子还快。”  
冷剑辰挑眉道：“你的公事一听就又麻烦又危险，我才懒得搀和呢，射击场让我玩就够了。”  
梁辉之无奈道：“那好吧，我先去看看小黑，你去把早饭吃了，别懒。”  
冷剑辰倒是不急着吃早饭，“好歹他还救过我，我跟你一起去吧。”

黑齐小队的人好几个都受了伤，正在接受医疗组的治疗，而黑齐本人的情况更加不好，是被人抬进医疗室的，在急救针剂的作用下人还活着，可已经深陷昏迷之中，伤势骇人，满身是血。  
小龙虾戴上手套和口罩，快速地检查了一下他的伤口，皱眉道：“不能直接进治疗舱，得做清理手术，碎骨头太多了。” 说罢立刻带着助手把他推进了里面的手术室，自动合金门把轩白和刚赶到的梁辉之冷剑辰挡在了外面，透明悬窗里张牙舞爪的手术机器人伸出连着各种仪器的机械“触手”，开始在小龙虾的操作下给黑齐做麻醉准备。  
“别看了，回去吧。” 了解过情况后，梁辉之过来拍了拍还傻站在那的轩白肩膀，安慰道，”明天他就活蹦乱跳了。“  
轩白盯着手术台上的黑齐，脸色非常难看，随后一言不发地走了出去。  
“他很担心的样子”冷剑辰道，“我以为他们关系不好。”  
梁辉之摸着下巴，意味深长地道：”看来小黑刷存在感终于刷出效果了。“  
“什么效果？”  
“快从普通同事刷到‘特殊’同事了。”

晨会上，干部里除了小黑外全员到齐，不过对于这次登陆东亚后的第一次受袭事件（李家是虎牙的私人恩怨不算在内），已经身经百战的狼烟战士们对这种事情早就见怪不怪了。  
梁辉之大致分析了一下：“这回对方只是试探性偷袭，但火力装备非常强，而且提前设置了陷阱，肯定是早就得知我们的路线并提前计划好的。这单的买家是C23区的牧马人，消息是从他们那里走漏的，不管他们是有意还是无意，如果他们还想要货，就得加钱，发财你去好好坑他们一笔。“  
“放心交给我。” 丁发财邪魅一笑，胸有成竹地答应下来，众人一看她这表情就知道丁财神要发威了，默默替他们的买家捏了一把汗。  
“此外，周围地区内，有实力和动机做出这次袭击的都有谁？” 梁辉之问Jacky道。  
Jacky 立刻把他的统计结果发放到每人面前的悬浮屏上，解说道：“这次让小黑他们翻车的是‘电磁怪’，黑市今年上才出来的新款电磁陷阱，当时中招的所有人连人带车都被电翻了，没中招的几个跟他们对轰了一会儿，都是重火力，小黑当时是为了保护不能行动的人才受伤，他们下手也是够黑，而且跑的够快。”  
“说重点！” 小龙虾不耐烦地敲敲桌子。  
“额……” Jacky赶紧切入主题，“对方骑的是轻型战斗摩托，行动灵巧但是无法支持超远程跋涉，从咱们这到C23区中间隔了五个区，他们在小黑刚出城的时候就动手了，所以在这附近一定会有他们可以藏身的地方，除非他们中途去加油然后继续跑……但那种全是监控的地方也太容易暴露目标了，他们也不傻，而且我已经排查了可能捕捉到他们的加油站监控，没发现目标。并且，他们里有好几个人重伤，血呼啦擦的很引人注目，但附近医院里都没有类似伤患的就诊记录，说明他们很有可能在这片有成熟的据点。所以就这边的势力关系来看，我们可以把范围缩小到周围十五个地区。而且这些装备，目前东亚本地的军火头子都是拿不出来的，他们不是从我们这买的，就只能是从欧洲或者美洲那边进货，周围地区里能和那边的几家牵上线的其实屈指可数，C18区的绿茶山庄，C15区的MG财团和C11区的罗德家族，最有可能。“  
“嗯，有意思。” 梁辉之托着下巴，沉声道，“这三家互相之间似乎关系都非常恶劣啊，可是没听说牧马人跟他们有什么仇呀。”  
轩白突然接话道：“我没记错的话，我们刚搞掉李家的时候，罗德家还来示好过。“  
“确实如此。” 梁辉之点头道，“上个月我们也和绿茶做过买卖，MG那边的人前几天刚来要过我们的货品清单，所以其实三家里我们都多少有过接触了，那就一起盯吧，这笔账我肯定要讨回来。”

会议接近尾声的时候，在执的通讯员突然发了急电进来，说罗德家的人发了邀请函。  
梁辉之打开邮箱，只见最新的一封邮件里，躺着特效装逼的电子邀请信，这封信是从市场部转过来的，因为他们并没有梁辉之的直接联系方式。  
邮件开头很有意思，写的是：致虎牙和狼烟的其他俊男美女。  
梁辉之看了半天，第一反应是：干吗把他和其他俊男美女分开写，他不算俊男吗？  
其他人也看到了这封信，八卦社社长铃铛铛同志率先反应过来：“我去，这是喊咱们去米歇尔·罗德的生日宴啊。”  
“那是谁啊？” 小杰奇怪道，“话说我算俊男吗？”  
铃铛科普道：“罗德家算是世界贵族，在11区摊子铺的极大，主要涉猎娱乐产业，他们家的小公子就是米歇尔了，现在当红的电影明星啊，今年全球最受欢迎的Omega明星前十呢！长得贼俊，咱们这些八百年没见过Omega的单身狗还是别去了吧，到时候把持不住丢人了怎么办？哎呀可是我好想去啊，肯定有好多好多Omega！”  
轩白不服道：“什么意思，见我不就是见了Omega？”  
铃铛还不忘了轩白之前对她的嘲讽之仇，“你确定你是Omega？你见过谁家Omega天天喊打喊杀玩机枪？而且你和普世价值观里白嫩嫩娇滴滴的Omega形象差距也太大了点吧，你要美白霜吗，我可以给你推荐。”  
轩白冷笑道：“你在做什么梦，白嫩嫩娇滴滴的Omega会跟你当同事？你想的美。”  
梁辉之赶紧打断他们互相的人身攻击：“得了得了，我还没说要去呢。就算要去，也得找几个撑得起场子的，你看看你们一个个的，开个会坐没坐相，腿都要翘到天上去了，就说你呢丁发财，还有壁虎，别睡了醒醒。铁牛你看我干嘛，你这造型不行，这要把你裹上西装送进酒会里，别人怕是觉得你来打劫的吧。”  
“我想去啊！”小杰报名道，“我想看白嫩嫩娇滴滴的Omega！”  
“我也要我也要！！” Jacky同志举手报名。  
“还有我还有我！” 铃铛同志举双手报名。  
梁辉之环顾一圈，干部里能参加这种活动的确实不多，铁牛外形太凶悍；老龙不善言辞，而且刚才会开到一半就已经两眼放空开始发呆了；发财和小龙虾正一个玩指甲一个看头发，兴致缺缺；壁虎睡死了；成田和罗杰正努力低头降低自己的存在感。所以最后也就剩这三个活宝。  
于是梁辉之大手一挥，准了。  
这时，轩白出人意料地举起了手：“我要去。”  
众人：“卧槽？”  
梁辉之一愣道：“你不是最烦这种地方吗？你以前不是说会被性骚扰吗？”  
轩白不像是在开玩笑，一本正经地道：“我这回真想去，来个长得帅的跟着我，绝对不给你丢人。”  
对于轩白的装逼能力大家还是有目共睹的，立刻同意了他的主动请缨，梁辉之道：“那就这样吧，宴会在下周，小黑那时候肯定已经好全了，让他跟着你够吗？”  
轩白脸色很是古怪，迟疑了片刻才答应下来，而且貌似答应得很是勉强。  
Jacky：“为什么是小黑？我不帅吗？”  
小杰：“对啊，我不帅吗？”  
梁辉之：“别废话了，刚布置的任务都忘了吗？该干嘛干嘛去！散会！”


	17. Chapter 17

第十七章

接到梁辉之电话的时候，冷剑辰正在店里当一个安静的花瓶。电话一响，这意境立马就破功了，因为在看到来电人的名字的时候，冷剑辰脸上的淡漠疏离一转眼就被一抹春风般的温柔笑意吹散了，看得旁边偷觑他的小姑娘们脸红心跳。  
冷剑辰可能自己都不知道，为什么只是接一个电话，他的嘴角都会不受控制地上扬，声线更是温柔到他自己都要起鸡皮疙瘩的程度。“什么事。“  
“小冷，下周陪我去一个宴会好不好？“ 梁辉之有些忐忑的声音从电话里传出，“下周六晚上，在C11区。”  
”嗯？什么宴会？“  
梁辉之有些心虚地道：“额……米歇尔·罗德的生日会……”  
“哦？” 冷剑辰拉长语调，不紧不慢地道：“我好像听说过他，当红明星？Omega？还单身？”  
梁辉之一听他这话里有话的口吻，赶紧解释：”跟他本人没什么关系，只是跟他们家的生意往来，你要是不愿意的话我就不去了。“  
“去，当然要去了。” 冷剑辰笑着道，”我得去看着点儿你啊，万一被人勾搭走了怎么办，你什么时候有空我们去买身衣服？“

电话一挂，冷剑辰立马受到了店员们羡慕嫉妒恨的调侃：“店长你接梁大少电话的时候脸都快笑开花了啊，人设都要变了啊！我们高贵冷艳的店长呢？”  
冷剑辰打发他们去干活，然后打开邮箱开始回复邮件。  
那是一封他的前代理人转发给他的一封电子邀请信，来自凯尔文·罗德，邀请“行歌”参加下周六的生日晚宴。  
行歌脱离狼烟金盆洗手的消息早就传开了，之后陆续有不少人开始通过他的前代理人来联系拉拢他，不过他从来没有理会过，这次他想了想，没说去也没说不去，而是回复道：『看我心情。』

和平商场是C12区规模最大也最高档的实体购物中心，整个商场装潢繁复夸张，每一层的3D投影风格都不尽相同，比如女装区的天空是金光闪烁的鎏金花雨，极尽奢华之色；儿童区里彩虹桥一个接着一个，空中飞舞着闪着荧光的小精灵和彩色独角兽，电子区的特效在地板和墙壁上，人走在上面就像悬空在地狱的裂缝里，脚下都是岩浆特效，时不时跳出一两条火龙。  
不过冷剑辰和梁辉之约在了男装区见面，这里就正常多了，不过是头顶有些浓密压抑的乌云，时不时有电光雷火在其中闪烁，逼真倒是挺逼真，好歹也算正常自然景观。  
冷剑辰到的时候，看着这黑压压的天花板，非常地想打伞……  
他没等两分钟，梁辉之也来了，从后面一把捂住他的眼睛，低头在他耳边撩骚道：“猜猜我是谁？”  
“大牲口。” 冷剑辰无情地戳破。  
“……”  
他掰开梁辉之的手，转过身坏心眼地踮起脚在他嘴唇上轻啄了一口，没想到一向没皮没脸的梁大少居然脸红了，正想调侃两句，他陡然发现梁辉之身后排排站着的五个人……都是狼烟的熟人，除了黑齐以外剩下四个都一脸惨不忍睹的表情，用手捂着眼睛却从手指缝里偷偷往外瞄。  
冷剑辰轻咳一声，有些不好意思地道：“……你们怎么也来了？”  
梁辉之解释道：“那个宴会他们几个也会跟着去，带这几个老土过来挑衣服。”  
Jacky率先放下手，狗腿地叫道：“大嫂好！大嫂今天真帅！”  
小杰附和道：“大嫂好！”  
铃铛悄悄把终端藏起来，甜美地一笑：“那我先去女装区了，回见啊大嫂！“  
梁辉之一把揪着她领子拽回来：”你刚是不是偷录了？“  
“没有没有。” 铃铛矢口否认。  
梁辉之也懒得计较，宽容大量地放过了她，“去吧，记住我只报销一件啊，多买的自己掏钱。”  
“切~小气！” 铃铛不满地甩甩头发，接着指着小杰和Jacky道，“你们跟我一起去吧，顺便帮我拎包，回头我替你们挑身好看的。”  
小杰天真地答应下来：“好啊好啊，铃铛姐的品味一定不错。”  
Jacky却不想上他的当：“哇靠，我自己品味也很好的好吗，哪里用得着你？”  
众人一听这话，又看了看Jacky印着猴子的沙滩裤和人字拖，纷纷摇头，不敢苟同。  
“哎呀别磨蹭了，走了走了！难得出来放一次风，还留在这吃狗粮干吗？“ 雷厉风行的铃铛同志刚说完，就一手拖着一个走了，留下剩下的四个人尴尬在原地 。  
冷剑辰摸着下巴，”总感觉铃铛在暗示什么。“  
轩白：“……”  
黑齐：“？？？”  
梁辉之忍不住在心里给自己媳妇儿点了个赞，接着一手拦住冷剑辰的肩膀，对着黑白二人说道：“那你们俩好好逛！我们先去了！”  
轩白：“……”  
黑齐：“？？？”  
被众人留在原地的轩白和黑齐对视了半秒，然后轩白有些不自然地移开了眼睛，高冷地转身向最近的一家商铺走去，黑齐条件反射地跟在他身后两米远的地方。

轩白平时的穿着基本都是机车风，怎么酷怎么来，今天也不例外，当他踩着带铆钉的高帮皮靴走进高档男装店的时候，销售员都以为他们是来砸场子的。  
哦，当然不是因为怕轩白了，一个Omega就算再奇装异服，走在外面也不会有多吓人，可跟在后面的黑齐就不一样了。这个成年Alpha非常强壮，个头也很高，黑衣黑裤黑墨镜（进商场的时候忘了收起来的战术眼镜），一看就不是善茬。  
轩白对上销售员们如临大敌的目光，很是有几分得意，口吻戏谑地道：”你们干嘛这么看着我啊，我真是来买衣服的，不是砸店的。“  
销售员们脑海中不约而同地闪过一个成语——狐假虎威。  
黑齐看着橱窗里琳琅满目的模特和衣服，简直头晕眼花，求助地向轩白看过去。出乎意料的是，轩白似乎对这些他认都不认识的高档服装非常了解，什么款型，风格，XX年经典款……他都能和销售员聊得起来。  
很快，轩白就放弃了这家店，转头对黑齐说：“这家不行，我们换一家。”  
黑齐不敢抱怨，赶紧亦步亦趋地跟上去。  
换了三家店，轩白扫视了一圈，终于对这家的品质满意了，开始拉着黑齐试衣服。  
轩白在店里转，黑齐就在后面跟着，时不时轩白就拿起一件衣服，拉着他胳膊腿当做人形衣架来比划效果，然后一口气给黑齐选了八套，连衣服带人塞进试衣间里。  
黑齐试了第一套出来的时候，领带都没系上。  
轩白一挑眉，恼火道：“你怎么这么笨啊，这都不会吗？” 说罢粗暴地抓住黑齐的领子把他的头拽低下来，亲自给他把领带系好。  
黑齐这猛地一下被迫弯腰低头，顿时和轩白挨得极近，他目不转睛地看着正专心给他整理领带的人，只觉心脏都漏了一拍。  
轩白似乎也感觉到了这突然而至的诡异而暧昧的气氛，瞪他一眼，赶紧松手后退两步。  
“你站直了，让我看看效果。”  
黑齐听话地直起身子，任由轩白上下前后绕着圈地打量他，让抬手就抬手，让伸腿就伸腿，乖巧至极。  
轩白360度考查了半天，摇摇头道：“啧，这身有点太装逼了，不是很适合你，去换下一套。”  
试到第六套的时候，黑齐一走出试衣间就眼前一亮，只见轩白不知什么时候已经换好了修身礼服，搭配精致的红色领结和礼帽，让他看起来像个迷人的小绅士。  
“你穿这身真好看。” 黑齐发自内心地赞美道。  
轩白得意地一笑：“我当然知道我好看了！嗯……你穿这身感觉终于对了，比前面那几套帅多了。”  
“是吗？” 黑齐看看镜子，并没觉得和之前的有什么不同，非要说的话，这身衣服风格更冷硬，搭配一件黑色长款外衣，整个人的气场一下就凶了起来。  
轩白看了几圈后，满意地点点头， ”就它了。“   
看他高兴的样子，黑齐的嘴角也忍不住勾起一个微笑的弧度。  
结了账以后，黑齐提议去找家咖啡厅等着，因为其他人还没折腾好，铃铛在群里发了好几张小杰和Jacky的试穿照，都被梁辉之和轩白这两个隐藏骚包否了回去，尤其是Jacky的，这家伙上辈子可能是猴子请来的逗比吧，正儿八经的西装上身以后，大家却发现他还是穿沙滩裤的样子更自然。  
两人点了咖啡后坐下，看轩白并没有什么特别抵触的反应，黑齐长出一口气，试探着向他搭话：“你这么久不肯理我，我都快不知道该怎么办了。“  
轩白用汤匙搅着咖啡，装似不经意地道：“这能怪谁？我以前把你当兄弟，你居然想睡我，还当跟踪狂，我能给你好脸色？”  
黑齐一本正经地道：“我没有想睡你。”  
轩白挑眉看着他，明显对这话有些不满。  
黑齐赶紧补救道：“……也不是，我想睡你，不对，我不想睡你……总之我喜欢你，想对你好。你要是不喜欢Alpha，我就去打抑制剂。“  
一听这话，轩白知道他还真干得出来，赶紧阻止道：“哎！别了别了！听说那玩意儿天天打会阳痿的。”  
“你很关心我会不会阳痿吗？” 黑齐非常认真地问道。  
轩白刚好了没几分钟的脸色又黑了回去：“关我屁事！你去打好啦！” 

另一头，梁辉之和冷剑辰其实早就选好了衣服，他们不是第一次一起来这里逛街了，简直轻车熟路，梁大少品味高雅，人帅钱多，两个人直奔商场里最贵的那家奢侈品男装店就去了，先来了两套高级定制，高级VIP的身份能让他们在下周宴会之前就提前拿到成品，效率比小白他们还要快一些。  
接着，梁辉之拉着冷剑辰的手，神秘兮兮地带他往楼上的珠宝区走去。  
和平商场商场的珠宝区特效可以说是非常实在了，就是一地的珠光宝气金山银山，到处闪闪发光的，看得冷剑辰很想戴墨镜。  
当梁辉之带他来到一家珠宝店门口的时候，冷剑辰却没有选择直接进去，他转头问身旁的梁辉之道：“你要买什么？”  
梁辉之无辜地眨眨眼，“小冷，你这是在明知故问吗？”  
冷剑辰装傻：“你不会是要买戒指吧？”  
梁辉之坦然地点点头：“就是要买戒指。”


	18. Chapter 18

第十八章

梁辉之的直球打得过于凶猛，弄得冷剑辰有些意外，但也不算特别吃惊，毕竟早在当日梁辉之捧着玫瑰花来店门口接他的时候，就提过求婚戒指的事了……  
对，他们算上约会的时间，到现在满打满算也就两个多月，而梁辉之总是让他们的关系进展得超前于他的预期，并且顺序颠倒。  
然而这天下总有那么些幸运儿，能在初逢的那一回眸间，那一言笑里，就认出他们此生挚爱。  
未曾相逢先一笑，初会便已许一生。  
冷剑辰不知为何，脑海中突然想起这句情诗，许久前洛洛她们不知从哪找来的，被印在夜莺菜单其中一页的页脚上。  
现在的他，逐渐明白了这句情话在互联网里流传百年的原因。  
短短两个月的时间，冷剑辰已经有一种和这个男人相恋许多年的错觉。

不过……他有点拿捏不住这戒指的意义，说求婚吧……哪有带自己男朋友一起来挑“求婚”戒指的道理？  
梁辉之看他发懵的样子，心里也有些七上八下，两人相握的手心里都紧张得出了汗。  
幸好冷剑辰并没有表现出抵触的情绪，梁辉之迈开步伐，轻而易举地就把人拉进了店里。  
“两位先生好，请问要选购什么戒指呢？”  
没想到的是，梁辉之把这个球抛给了冷剑辰，口吻真诚地道：“小冷，你想买什么样的？”  
冷剑辰：“……你问我？”   
“嗯，你想买什么样的？老公都给你买。”  
“……”  
冷剑辰憋了半天说不出话，脸色很是古怪，他一不知道梁辉之买这个戒指是几个意思，送礼还是求婚？二是他根本就对戒指这种东西一无所知，求婚戒订婚戒和结婚戒……有区别吗？  
导购小姐看出他的为难，热情地问道：“请问这位先生喜欢什么款式的戒指呢？我们这个月刚上了新款，先生要不要看一下？”  
“好……” 冷剑辰麻木地回答道。  
柜台里的各式戒指非常多，冷剑辰看得眼花缭乱，也还觉得都长得差不多。导购小姐将新款的戒指都拿了出来，各个都镶着晶莹剔透的钻石，在灯光下闪闪发亮，晃得冷剑辰嘴角直抽。  
最后他在柜台里看中了一款靛蓝色的素戒，内圈是靛蓝色的太空金属，在光线下呈现不同程度的明暗变幻，外圈是银白的铂金，造型简约现代，倒是很适合两个男性戴。  
梁辉之眼睛一亮，赶紧把两个人的指围报了出来让导购小姐去拿戒指，天知道他什么时候暗搓搓地量了冷剑辰的指围。  
“好的，明白了。” 导购小姐微笑着道，很快就找出了对应的戒指，两人试了一下，尺寸果然非常合适。  
导购小姐笑得极甜：“这款婚戒很适合二位呢。”   
“婚戒？” 冷剑辰楞道。  
梁辉之在一旁努力憋笑，“宝贝儿，这应该婚礼上咱俩互换的戒指啊，你这是已经决定嫁给我了吗？”  
冷剑辰无言以对，怎么直接就婚礼？那求婚的过程呢？  
梁辉之继续补刀：“那边那些奇形怪状的，是礼品戒，热恋的小年轻们买来表心意的，带鸽子蛋的都是求婚戒指，我本来打算向你求婚的时候给你买个最大的，诶不过是不是不用求了，反正你一定会答应的？ 那些钻小一些的是订婚戒，嗯……买不起鸽子蛋的也可以买那些当求婚戒啦，你挑的这个简简单单的才是结婚戒，买了它们咱俩就是夫妻了~今天出门去领证怎么样？”  
冷剑辰：“领证先不急，想带你看看脑子。”  
另一边导购小姐已经手脚麻利开好了账单，梁辉之早有准备，飞快地刷了卡，冷剑辰连个打断的机会都没有。

冷剑辰莫名其妙地走进来，莫名其妙地走出去，手上莫名其妙地多了个戒指，他莫名其妙地看着梁辉之笑嘻嘻的嘴脸，终于忍不住地把购物袋扔在了他身上：“这个戒指是什么意思？”  
梁辉之从善如流地接住袋子，一把将冷剑辰搂进怀里，空余的一只手握住冷剑辰的，指腹轻轻地在那新买的戒指上摩擦。  
冷剑辰头抵在他肩膀上，只听梁辉之那低沉的声线带着绵绵情意在耳畔响起：“我知道你总觉得我们关系发展得太快，可你知道吗，其实我总嫌还不够快，要是能再快点就好了。我就是想跟你戴一样的戒指，想让所有人都知道，你不会生气吧？”  
这样一番温柔攻势下，冷剑辰突然觉得自己才是不对的那个人了，竟然愧疚了……三秒钟。  
三秒之后，冷剑辰一把将梁辉之推开，那桃花眼含娇带怒地瞪了他一眼，随即转身就走，直接把某人晾在了原地。  
可他走出几米后，转头发现梁辉之还一脸委屈地站在那，斥道：“别磨蹭了，不是还要找你的手下们会和吗？”  
梁辉之这才嘿嘿一笑，赶紧跟了上来，握着冷剑辰戴戒指的那只手晃来晃去不肯撒手，那傻德行冷剑辰都没眼看，简直难以想象这个恋爱脑的家伙竟然是狼烟的头目。

冷梁二人先是找到了还在试衣服的活宝三人组，他们进店里的时候，小杰和Jacky正在试他们的第十二套晚礼服，铃铛抱胸站在镜子前，看起来有些烦躁，她自己裙子早就选好了，可为了帮小杰和Jacky选衣服，简直煞费苦心。  
“最后一轮了，再不行老娘不干了！” 铃铛不耐烦地道，不过一见到梁冷二人，她的火眼金睛立刻就发现了了亮点：“嗯？你们这戒指怎么回事？”  
没等她追问，小杰就先出来了，穿着一身略带休闲风格的礼服，换别人穿可能有些不伦不类，但配上小杰傻憨憨的娃娃脸，竟然格外合适。  
铃铛感动极了：“谢天谢地，这身终于正常了，好了老娘算你合格！”  
小杰松了一口气，“谢铃铛姐不杀之恩！”  
紧接着是Jacky，他不适地拽了拽自己的领带，无辜地看着众人：“这身……怎么样？”  
冷剑辰非常可观地评价道：“我觉得你还是穿沙滩裤比较好看。”  
小杰：”臣附议。“  
铃铛：“臣附议。”  
Jacky：“……你们到底对我的沙滩裤有什么不满？”  
铃铛简直快翻白眼，干脆撂挑子不干了：“头儿啊你帮他挑吧，奴才尽力了。”  
梁辉之摸着下巴，反复地打量了Jacky几遍，突然问店员道：“你们这有没有适合餐厅服务生穿的？”  
店员非常尴尬：“不好意思先生，我们这里只有西装和礼服呢，买制服的话您可以去对面的平价超市看看。”  
Jacky：“……”  
一群人结了账往出走，梁辉之把电话打给了松下成田，这家伙是个搞情报的好手：“我突然有个大胆的想法，你去查查罗德家晚宴给服务生都穿什么衣服，让后勤去弄两身过来，尺寸按Jacky和小杰的来。对，对，我要让他们在晚宴上假扮服务生，你去帮他们把假身份弄好。”  
小杰惊呆了：“为什么还有我？我不是都挑好衣服了吗？”  
梁辉之安抚道：“乖，也不一定就要你穿，只是个备选。”  
Jacky痛心疾首：“头儿！你不能这么对我！”  
梁辉之：“反对无效，你大嫂觉得你穿沙滩裤比燕尾服好看，那就说明你真的不适合，因为我媳妇儿说的都是对的。”  
冷剑辰：“……别扯淡。” 他在Jacky瞪着他的目光中感受到了怨恨。  
这时铃铛突然想起来刚才被打断的话头，赶忙继续问道：“对了，你们的戒指刚买的？”  
梁辉之坦然地抬起手，炫耀道：“对啊，你大嫂亲自挑的，好看吗？”  
“好看好看，大嫂眼光就是好，这戒指真是赏心悦目，美轮美奂，金碧辉煌！” 铃·马屁精·文盲·铛谄媚地夸赞着，转头就把这条新八卦群发了出去。  
“我去！头儿，你们这是要结婚了吗？这么快？你什么时候求的婚啊？” 小杰震惊地看着梁辉之手上的戒指，眼睛恨不得贴上去瞧个仔细。  
冷剑辰一把将梁辉之得瑟的那只手抓下来，冷声道：”恋爱两个月纪念礼物。“  
铃铛：“……”  
Jacky：“……”  
小杰：“厉害了头儿！还有这种纪念啊？”  
梁辉之：“……” 媳妇儿不在我手下面前给我留面子怎么办，急，在线等。

血拼之后，梁辉之非常大方地请众人在C12区吃了法式大餐，然后刚吃完就毫不客气地把他们撵走了，自己则拉上冷剑辰去压马路。这是两人经常性的饭后娱乐项目，C12区是个非常繁华灿烂的都市，每天晚上的夜景都是不同的，他们还会时常遇上飞艇游行，很是有趣。  
梁辉之数着地砖慢悠悠地往前走，两人走出五分多钟的时候，梁辉之忽然问道：“今天戒指的事……你生气了吗？今天晚饭都闷闷不乐的。”  
冷剑辰摇摇头，“我没生气，只是在思考。”  
“思考什么？”  
“说出来你别笑话我，”冷剑辰说道，“我没谈过恋爱，所有的相关知识都是从肥皂剧里看来的，我很奇怪……为什么我们两个和肥皂剧里的套路不一样。”  
“哈？你会看肥皂剧？” 梁辉之惊讶道，有点想笑但忍住了，“咳、我是说，肥皂剧里的套路都是什么样的？”  
冷剑辰努力地回忆了一下最近看过的一部和他们两个人设勉强有一丢丢相似的电视剧：“有一部，主角是霸道总裁Alpha和做小买卖的Omega，嗯……跟我们有一点像吧，霸道总裁光追那个Omega就追了三年，追到之后……才会接吻，然后很快他们就吵架分手，再复合，再吵架分手，又复合，拖了一年多才上床。”  
梁辉之：“不是所有人都……”  
“你听我说完，”冷剑辰道，“然后Omega未婚先孕了，Alpha就向他求婚，两人订了婚，但还没结婚的时候又被第三者插足分手了，Omega打掉孩子跑了，又过了五六年Alpha才找到他，200集的时候两个人才重新复合结婚的。”  
梁辉之：”这编剧谁啊，我要去投诉他，谈个恋爱有这么费劲吗？“  
冷剑辰表示怀疑态度：“没有吗？”  
梁辉之驻足看着他，冷剑辰也不甘示弱地回望过去，两人对视半晌后，梁辉之握住他的手抬到自己嘴边，轻轻地亲吻那枚靛蓝素戒，柔声道：”肥皂剧里都是骗人的，为了拖进度才把剧情设定那么狗血复杂，其实谈恋爱是很简单的事情，也没有特定的套路和顺序。“  
冷剑辰挑眉道：“你很有经验？”  
梁辉之指天对地地发誓：“没有没有，我上次谈恋爱是十六岁，还被戴了绿帽子。”  
冷剑辰露出了同情的目光：“你喜当爹了？”  
“我才十六岁，当什么爹！还没发育完全呢！你以后不许看那些肥皂剧了，想看的话我给你找点有营养的看。”  
“……”  
“其实大多数人都是像我们这样的，你喜欢我，我喜欢你，相遇第一眼就一见钟情，因为我们知道对方就是灵魂伴侣。”  
冷剑辰连连否认道：“我不是，我没有，我第一次见你的时候只是觉得你长得帅而已。”  
梁辉之嘴角一抽，坚持道：“爱情始于颜值，没毛病，你命中注定老公就得长我这样，所以你才觉得我帅。”  
看他那盲目自信的嘴脸，冷剑辰实在不忍心把自己是个颜控并且在此之前已经“一见钟情”过很人的事情告诉他。  
“话说那部电视剧谁演的，挑剧本的水平不行啊。”  
“米歇尔·罗德。” 冷剑辰戏谑道，“我们下周不是要去参加人家的生日会吗？我还挺喜欢他的，不知道他真人是不是也长那么好看。”  
梁辉之现实大惊失色，然后又松了口气：“还好还好，今天买了戒指，这样他就不会来勾搭你了。”  
冷剑辰揶揄道：“我怎么觉得是你比较容易被勾引啊？Alpha同志。”  
“那如果有人勾搭我，你会生气吗？” 梁辉之眼含期待地问。  
谁知冷剑辰竟然摇了摇头：”被人勾引说明你有魅力，也说明我眼光好啊。“  
“你这反应不对，” 梁辉之非常认真地指教道，“适当的吃醋有助于夫妻之间长期的感情和睦。”  
冷剑辰挑眉道：“谁跟你是夫妻了！”  
“哎我错了，小冷你走慢点。”  
“不过你到时候要是敢跟人撩骚，我就打断你的腿！”  
“遵命！”


	19. Chapter 19

第十九章

高贵雅气的欧式风格卧室内，一个金发碧眼的年轻人正站在镜子前，仔细地调整着自己的领结角度，他背生双翼，身后两个佣人正在帮他洗洗梳理每一根羽毛。  
一个和五官和他有七分相似，却更加凌厉棱角分明的高大男人走了进来，说道：“狼烟的人已经到了，你准备好了吗？”  
年轻人转头看着他哥哥，勾起嘴角带出一个魅惑的笑容：“当然了。”

米歇尔·罗德的生日宴会就在C11区的法洛可城堡举行，这也是罗德家的家族成员们生活的地方，这城堡虽然历史只有两百多年，但外观模仿了千百年前欧洲贵族居住的古堡风格，有用鲜花、喷泉和各式雕像妆点的大花园，有雕花的石柱和恢宏的大门，整个城堡内部也都被布置成了中欧风格，各处可见华丽的水晶吊灯和欧式风格的家具，和那些著名的古代城堡比起来也丝毫不逊色。  
为了展示自己的逼格，梁辉之故意带着人马迟到了半个小时才进来，这时被邀请到的来宾几乎都到齐了，宴会厅里人声鼎沸，来往的都是打扮精致高雅的名媛贵客。米歇尔不愧是娱乐界的当红小生，这些来宾里有不少都是经常出现在荧幕上的名人明星，就连对此毫不关心的梁辉之都能认出几个熟面孔。  
他的手状似无意地轻轻在耳骨上一撩，打开了通讯器。  
“Jacky，你们在哪？”  
Jacky没精打采的声音从耳麦里传出：“头儿，我在杂物间黑他们网呢，小杰在给我望风，你们来的可真够晚的，我和小杰都混进来两天了，还得参加端茶送水培训！我要求精神损失费！”  
“行，那你加油。米歇尔和凯尔文出现了没有？”  
“没呢，” 小杰在频道里接话道：“我在二楼走廊里，刚刚才看到米歇尔带人下楼，应该很快就到宴会厅了。”  
“好，保持联络。”   
话音刚落，人群就沸腾了起来，有人在喊米歇尔的名字。  
米歇尔·罗德这个人，完美地继承了罗德家族的北欧血统，并且长了一张精致到妖异的面孔，非要形容的话，他是个美的像天使一样的人。  
而他也确实像天使一样出现在了众人的视野里。  
只见他站在楼梯平台上，身穿白色礼服，背后一对仿生的雪白翅膀唰地展开，接着他纵身一跃，从几米高的平台上一跃而下，飞过宾客们头顶，如天使下凡般轻盈地落在了中心舞台上。  
冷剑辰趁着宾客们鼓掌的时候，悄悄地和梁辉之咬耳朵：“他那对翅膀多少钱？”   
梁辉之仔细一看，答道：“没多少钱，老公回去就带你定做一副。”  
冷剑辰摇摇头：“还是算了，谁要当鸟人啊。”  
“感谢你们在百忙之中抽出时间来为我庆祝生日。” 清亮好听的男声清晰地传入每一个人的耳朵里。  
米歇尔在舞台灯光的照耀下尊贵得像王子一样，说着客套而优雅的致词，所有的宾客都全神贯注地看着他，眼中多是倾慕的目光。与此同时在底下自顾自讲话两个人，就免不了被周围的宾客不满地瞪上几眼了。

几米高的巨型蛋糕做成了法洛可城堡的模样，米歇尔拿着一米多长的刀，要飞起来才能将蛋糕切开。  
“不得不说，那对翅膀飞起来的时候是真的挺酷炫的。“ 冷剑辰评价道。  
梁辉之无情地指出问题，语气有点酸：“可惜就是使用价值太低了一些，飞得慢死了，而且里面的生物电池也就能撑半个多小时吧，就是装逼用的。”  
冷剑辰赞同地点点头。  
“你觉得他很好看吗？” 梁辉之问道。  
冷剑辰莫名地看了他一眼，很快就明白过来：“我夸他你吃醋了？”  
梁辉之握住他的手：“当然要醋了，在你眼里只有我才能是好看的。”  
冷剑辰鸡皮疙瘩都要起来了，笑骂道：“……梁大少，少看肥皂剧。”  
好不容易等到米歇尔完成了他的生日许愿和切蛋糕的过程，铃铛已经饿得前胸贴后背了，两眼放光地朝着放食物的超长餐桌走去，边走还不忘了在内线频道里开嘲讽：“哎呦我看到皇帝蟹了，哇这个生蚝好肥啊！真可惜你们俩吃不上了。”  
Jacky哀怨地告起了状：“……头儿，这家伙干扰我工作！”  
“铃铛，别刺激他了，”梁辉之一本正经地教训道，可下一秒语气突然变得温柔起来：“小冷，尝尝这个鱼翅羹，还不错。”  
Jacky愤怒地切断了通讯。  
梁辉之手里盘子上的食物已经堆得小山一样高——冷剑辰给他挑的，直到再放一个蓝莓都有可能塌方的程度，才勉强作罢。  
梁辉之一行人找了张桌子坐下，埋头苦吃，这里的人大部分都不知道他们的身份，而且他们一行五个人郎才女貌，九成是会被当作罗德娱乐麾下还没火起来的小明星了，这里随便一个人在娱乐业里都比他们能说得上话，因此也就没人会来跟他们搭讪了。  
铃铛的吃相很优雅，也不知从哪学的，但是进食速度却非常快，刚刚还装满的盘子转眼间就空了。  
注意到冷剑辰震惊的目光，铃铛不好意思（她居然会不好意思？）地掩嘴笑了笑，解释道：“现在正是宴会的高潮期，罗德家的人都忙着应酬呢，暂时应该没空理我们，趁现在多吃点。”  
黑齐和轩白两个人也在一言不发地吃着东西，前者一向如此，后者一直不说话，这事就很诡异了。  
梁辉之奇怪道：“小白，你大姨妈来了？”  
轩白怒瞪他一眼：“你大姨妈才来了！”  
“那你干嘛今天这么闷？”  
铃铛理所当然地道：“那还用说，这里这么多Omega，哪个都长得美比他美，估计咱们小白郁闷了，正在努力反省。”  
在铃铛的调侃下，轩白那刚沉寂了没几分钟的双眸又来了精神，反击道：“是啊，这里这么多Omega，你一个都勾搭不到，是不是觉得很丢人，只好化悲愤为食欲？话说你最近称体重了吗？我怎么感觉你的臀围又大了。”  
“这叫女性Alpha前凸后翘的性感美学！你个搓衣板懂个毛！”  
“搓衣板这个词可不敢当，你要看我的胸肌吗？” 轩白不甘示弱地回敬道。  
餐桌上火药味的浓度很快突破了警戒值，但其他人已经习惯了在他们的唇枪舌战下享受美食，不打算阻止。

当轩白刻薄的嘲讽突然停止的时候，一桌人都注意到了来人。  
“打扰了，虎牙先生。” 一个金发的英俊白人走到他们桌旁，客气地向梁辉之行了个礼，这个人他们都认识，正是罗德家的现任当家，他后面跟着个背生双翅的俊美青年，不是这次生日会的主人公又是谁。  
“自我介绍一下，我是凯尔文·罗德，这位想必大家已经认识了，正是舍弟米歇尔。”  
梁辉之点点头，站起身客气地跟他们分别握手：“久仰久仰，罗德先生，小罗德先生。”  
凯尔文微笑着道：“叫我们名字就好了。“  
“好的，凯尔文。” 梁辉之从善如流。  
”话说真没想到，不光虎牙先生长得一表人才，手下各个都是英年才俊啊。”  
“这话从你嘴里说出来真是让我们自惭形秽了。” 梁辉之客气道，”介绍一下吧，这三位是我的手下，你叫他们绰号就行了，小黑、小白、铃铛，这位是我未婚妻，冷剑辰。“  
冷剑辰嘴角一抽，对未婚妻这个称呼比大嫂还要不习惯，可又挨着这么多人不想抹了梁辉之的面子，只好勉强点头默认。  
而且还有一个原因，他发现梁辉之介绍他们的时候，米歇尔却从始至终只盯着梁辉之一个人看，那目光中并没有什么特别的情愫，却让冷剑辰有些不舒服，就像自己的东西被觊觎了一样。直到梁辉之说道“未婚妻”三个字的时候，这位小罗德先生才将目光转移到他的身上，冷剑辰从他眼中看到了一闪而过的诧异。  
仿佛在对着潜在敌人宣誓主权一样，让他有种莫名的爽快。

凯尔文确实有一家之主的风范，举手投足落落大方，彬彬有礼，客套话也能讲的不让人生厌，而梁辉之也不甘示弱，两人几个回合内就把对方吹得仿佛只应天上有，甚至还敲定了下次洽谈生意的时间，全程不过五分钟，可谓效率极高。  
正事谈完之后，凯尔文微笑着问梁辉之：“可否借你的部下陪我跳一支舞呢？” 说罢，他的目光停在了轩白身上。  
梁辉之内心颇为意外，但表面上却是一副无可奈何的样子：“我虽然是做老大的，但这位的决定我可不敢替他做，你还是直接问他比较好。”  
轩白翘着二郎腿坐得八风不动，用傲慢冷漠的目光回敬回去，随即拍了拍黑齐的肩，硬邦邦地说道：“抱歉，我有伴了。”  
黑齐表面上同样坐得稳如泰山， 面不改色，内心想的却全是今天轩白鬼上身？  
梁辉之耸耸肩，一副拿他没办法的样子。  
凯尔文只得遗憾地道：“那真是太可惜，小白先生正是我喜欢的类型呢。”  
米歇尔捂着嘴直笑：“哥哥，你太直接了。”   
凯尔文无奈地站起身告辞：“好吧，那我们先走了，你们随意，晚上可以在这休息，我们准备了很多客房。”   
米歇尔也跟着站起来，却没直接离开，而是一歪头，俏皮地对梁辉之眨了眨眼睛：“虎牙先生，不好意思啊我哥是个笨蛋，那我陪你跳支舞赔罪好不好？”  
梁辉之送给他一个绅士又克制的笑容，从善如流地甩了锅：“抱歉，这我也做不了主，你得问他。” 自然指的是身边的冷剑辰。  
米歇尔非但没有不悦，反而用期待地目光看着冷剑辰，那亮晶晶的小鹿般的眼神恐怕没有谁能拒绝得了。  
冷剑辰展颜一笑，温柔地道，“不好意思啊，他笨手笨脚的，真的不会跳舞，但我稍微会一点，不如我陪小罗德先生跳吧？”  
米歇尔眉笑颜开：“好啊，冷先生也是一表人才，我赚到啦！”  
梁辉之一听这还得了？可没等他想出婉拒的话，米歇尔已经拉着冷剑辰快步向舞池的方向跑去了。  
铃铛看着梁辉之黑成锅底的脸，大气儿都不敢喘：“头儿，你头上是不是有点绿啊？”   
梁辉之深吸一口气，意味深长地看了眼没事儿人似的轩白，然后拖着铃铛站了起来：“陪我过去看看。”  
铃铛：“为什么是我？还有你们今天一桌戏精怎么回事！”

被留在座位上的只剩下轩白和黑齐两人还有一大桌没吃完的食物，早就习惯了黑齐像个哑巴背后灵的轩白忽然觉得两人间的气氛有点尴尬，一时也不知该说什么好。  
两人各自沉默了许久之后，黑齐才犹豫地开了口：“你刚才……”  
“别当真，我只是借你挡桃花而已。” 轩白立刻解释道，眼神飘来飘去，就是不看黑齐。  
黑齐捕捉痕迹地叹了口气，”嗯，我知道。“  
这时，两个服务生打扮的男人走了过来，热情地为他们送来了香槟酒。  
抬头一看，不是Jacky和小杰又是谁。  
两人一边假装倒酒，一边背着人群往嘴里狂塞，小杰简直快激动哭了：“靠，终于吃上了，这生蚝真好吃！”  
轩白松了一口气，赶紧扯开话题：“你们完事儿了？”  
Jacky塞得嘴里全是吃的，呜噜呜噜话都说不清楚：“是啊，可乐屎我啊，）*&*（#%”  
常年和Jacky一起吃公司食堂的小杰好心地替他们翻译道：“他说， 可累死我了，东西太多了没时间看，等回去再整理。”

就在这时，舞池那边传来骚动，四人朝那边看去，只见刚才还光芒四射众星捧月的米歇尔，正和一个大腹便便的男人一起狼狈地坐在地上，两人似乎是跳舞时摔倒了。  
就站在旁边的冷剑辰赶紧上前去搀扶，愧疚地道：“对不起，是我的错，刚才没注意到他会过来，不该把你往那个方向带的。”  
米歇尔不好意思地吐了吐舌头，赶紧站了起来，那个和他撞在一起的男人也向他连连道歉。  
“冷先生跳的很好的，不用道歉啦，也是我没注意，嗯……我有点累了，先去休息一下，冷先生要不要我再介绍别的舞伴给你？”  
冷剑辰摇摇头，脸上还挂满了愧疚：“不用了，我其实也不太会跳，刚才献丑了。”  
就在旁边看到了全过程的梁辉之也赶紧走了过来，嘴上冠冕堂皇，心里却憋笑憋的快内伤了。


	20. Chapter 20

第二十章

宴会进行到后半场的时候，众人早就有了乏意，小杰和Jacky被他们老大轰去车上继续处理刚偷出来的新鲜热乎的数据，铃铛难过地发现并没有Omega愿意理她不说，反而要应对各种来拉她进入影视圈的“星探”，于是没一会儿就找借口开溜了。  
梁辉之拉着冷剑辰依旧坐在角落，两人一边喝酒一边听耳麦里Jacky一心二用地跟他们讲在场明星的各种劲爆八卦。  
而就在梁辉之打着哈欠准备撤了的时候，只听频道里黑齐突然打断了Jacky的八卦直播：“我刚才看到一个人，是上次袭击我们的那伙人中的一个，穿侍应生的衣服，现在正往西侧的大阳台上去。”  
梁辉之眉梢一挑，立刻回应道：“跟上他，我们现在过去。”   
西侧的阳台离他们不远，但是他们才刚走了没几步，黑齐又汇报道：“阳台没人，应该跳下去了。”  
“继续追。” 梁辉之和冷剑辰走上阳台后，果然不见其他人影，只有轩白正面容严肃地扶着栏杆远眺，但他并非要靠肉眼追踪，泛着淡淡蓝光的战术眼镜已经打开，整个花园的地图和黑齐的位置都一目了然。  
“小冷在这等我。” 梁辉之同样打开了战术眼镜，一点停顿没带地直接跳了下去，这里虽然算是一楼，但是城堡建的高，为了造型风格光大门的台阶就有数米高，这里其实已经超过了普通二楼的高度。  
冷剑辰犹豫了一下，还是选择留在这里。  
就在这时，身后传来脚步声，一个耳熟的男声想起：”好久不见，白。“   
冷剑辰和轩白转过头，只见凯尔文正优雅地端着酒走来，莞尔而笑。  
来者只提及了轩白一个人的名字而刻意忽略了冷剑辰，目的明确到带了一丝恶意，冷剑辰递给轩白一个疑惑的眼神，却只见后者正一脸厌恶地与这男人对视，毫不掩饰目光中的阴冷。  
二人就这样一言不发地对峙了数秒，凯尔文像是才想起来旁边还站着个大活人似的，对冷剑辰道：“冷先生，我想和我前妻单独聊一会儿…”  
“凯尔文！” 轩白厉声打断了他，冷笑起来，那勾起的嘴角里仿佛淬着紫色的毒液， “你想跟我聊什么？聊你如何使劲浑身解数瞒着所有人生私生子？还是聊你故意被我捉奸在床的丑态？”  
然而这样的质问并没有让凯尔文有任何反应，他的笑容丝毫不变，像个完美的外交面具，”只是想找你叙叙旧而已，何必把这些旧事说给外人听？当初你走的太突然，我还有很多事没跟你解释…“  
冷剑辰觉得有些尴尬，在这种节骨眼突然得知男朋友下属的旧日爆料并非他所愿，他一点也不想继续往下听，于是直接选择无视二人走出了阳台，料想以轩白的本事也不会被怎么样，他还不如去花园看看梁辉之他们什么情况了。

 

梁辉之和黑齐一路追至人工湖，这里已经离城堡足够远，大晚上的也不会有谁没事来这里喂蚊子。  
但他们在这里见到了米歇尔。  
确切地说是正在被人掐着脖子往水里摁的米歇尔。

 

在米歇尔服药睡下后，众人从房间中退了出来，凯尔文用力地握住梁辉之的手，感激地道：“这次多亏了虎牙先生，大恩大德我罗德家日后定会报答。”  
“罗德先生言重了，这次只是碰巧而已，这个杂鱼和我们上次货被劫有很大干系，那我们就先带回去处理了，有了信息我会第一时间通知您。”  
“这种事就交给你们内行人了，“ 凯尔文叹了口气道：”我大概已经猜测到了这次对我弟弟下手的是谁……唉，怪我没处理好。“  
“哦？罗德先生不妨直接告诉我，也算个参考答案了。”  
凯尔文犹豫了片刻，轻轻吐出连个字母：“MG。”

从众人鸡飞狗跳地汇合一直到准备乘车离开，轩白始终黑着脸一言不发，所有人都察觉到了他的异样。  
“你怎么了？” 黑齐问道。  
“没事，头儿客套话太多了听得有点反胃而已。”  
梁辉之无辜躺枪，“……不是你自己说要来的吗？”  
略知内情的冷剑辰和轩白对视一眼，后者立刻移开了视线。

回去的路上，一直窝在副驾驶里抱着电脑观测数据的Jacky突然大喊一声：“卧槽！”  
轩白正仰躺在豪华礼车的后排睡觉，被他这一嗓子直接嚎了起来，没好气地骂道：“有屁放！”  
“女神筛出了不得了的东西啊，头儿！快看！” 女神是狼烟南美总部的超级电脑，这么一会儿的功夫已经把破解出的重要数据筛选得差不多了，这才有了Jacky的惊天一嚎。  
梁辉之看着终端上Jacky同步过来的文件，眉头紧蹙。  
“所以MG也想搞自己的军火生意？这就说得通了……他们上次动静搞的那么大，却是雷声大雨点小，因为他们目的不是我们的货，只要当好这把搅屎棍，我们就一定会暂时停止和另外几家的接触，这样他们就有了机会……”  
“还有这个！” Jacky又发了个文件过来，那是一份会议记录，”MG还想收购罗德家的‘天堂’！他们野心够可以的啊。“  
“天堂？” 铃铛睁大眼睛，惊讶道：“是那家影视公司？天呐，他们有这么多钱么？罗德能肯卖？”  
梁辉之快速地扫完了文件，冷冷道：“当然不肯，没了天堂罗德家将元气大伤，C11区的领主位置都将不保。……难怪，米歇尔是天堂的台柱子，他要是真出点什么事，正合了他们心意。”  
而此时冷剑辰正枕在梁辉之腿上，默默地摸出耳机戴上，假装自己不存在。  
梁辉之：“……”

 

之后的两个月日子过的很平静，这是对于冷剑辰来说。  
洛洛走过来，戳了戳窝在角落沙发椅上看书的冷剑辰：“店长店长，都好几天没看到你男朋友啦！”  
冷剑辰眼皮也没抬一下，“他最近忙。”  
洛洛不满地嘟着嘴：“这可都四五天啦，他刚追你那会儿可是天天来报道的！果然Alpha都不靠谱！”  
冷剑辰无语地用书脊敲了一下洛洛的脑袋：“我都没急你急什么？你喜欢他？”  
洛洛大惊失色，连连喊冤：“冤枉啊娘娘，奴才不敢！”  
“那你叽叽歪歪什么？”  
洛洛脸色有些怪，说话吞吞吐吐地：“那个啥……今天的八卦头条……”  
冷剑辰很是淡定：“那个我看到了，假的，媒体说什么你信什么，你是傻子吗？”  
“真的？” 洛洛持怀疑态度，”那可是米歇尔·罗德！哪个Alpha能受得了他的诱惑啊？“  
冷剑辰抬手开始赶人：”再说揍你了啊！去伺候客人去！“  
洛洛吐着舌头灵活地躲过冷剑辰一记劈头手，”我这是为你好嘛！“  
“小兔崽子真八卦……” 洛洛走开后，冷剑辰不禁默默吐槽，但他还是不由自主地打开了今日的新闻头条。  
【米歇尔恋情曝光？！酒店夜会梁氏大公子！】  
配的短视频拍下了梁辉之和米歇尔从酒店出来后上同一辆车的过程，两人没有亲密举动，顶多是梁辉之绅士地帮他开了个车门。  
冷剑辰翻了个白眼，赶紧关了网页，尽管内心相信梁辉之，但还是莫名地觉得这新闻标题十分刺眼。  
从上次生日宴会之后，狼烟和罗德家开始了紧密的合作，罗德和MG虽然明面上没有什么风浪，但暗地里大大小小的武装冲突已经十几起，MG耍流氓的实力有些超出梁辉之的预估，而罗德家数年来一直是靠着世界贵族的头衔坐镇一方，虽然财力可观，但在干架方面人力物力都远不及MG，只好抱住狼烟的大腿，就这样双方已经胶着了两个月，局势依然不甚明朗。  
这些信息冷剑辰都是从其他渠道得知，从没有过问过梁辉之，因为他表面上对狼烟的事情表现得兴致缺缺，梁辉之也就逐渐打消了拉他入伙的打算。  
他只是想好好退休谈恋爱，这就够了。

这时梁辉之的短信正好进来。  
『今晚一起吃饭？』  
那一丝酸意忽然就烟消云散了。

 

冷剑辰戴着VR眼镜，手上拿着质感逼真的仿刀手柄，在梁辉之公寓里的游戏房里上蹿下跳大杀四方。  
而就在他就要破纪录的时候，腰肢突然被从身后伸出来的一双手成功偷袭。  
看着视野里一连串大红突出的”MISS“，冷剑辰无奈地一把摘了眼镜，转身看着始作俑者：”你就不能等我一会儿？“  
“我都已经等了三十秒了，等不及了。” 梁辉之笑嘻嘻地轻搂着他，佯装吃醋：“一个月不见我和一个月不打游戏，你选哪个？”  
冷剑辰好笑地看着他，“哪个我都不选，幼稚！”  
“哇，这答案太伤人了！”  
“那我问你个问题，一个月不见我和一个月不做爱，你选哪个？”  
“……这什么鬼问题？”  
冷剑辰白他一眼，把VR眼镜往他怀里一丢：“你也知道是鬼问题，今晚吃什么？”  
梁辉之把手里东西往角落沙发里一丢，赶紧推着冷剑辰往客厅走，献宝似的：“快来看看，全城最好吃的拉面！”

酒足饭饱后两个人瘫回游戏室的懒人沙发上，头戴VR眼镜，一人手里拿一根鱼竿模拟手柄，假装自己是个饭后去后山池塘钓鱼的退休老大爷。  
这还是冷剑辰第一次挑战这么休闲的游戏，拿着手柄挥来挥去摸不着头脑：”这玩意儿怎么玩？为什么还不出怪？“  
“……你没见过钓鱼吗？”梁辉之无语地制止了他把鱼竿当菜刀的动作：“喂喂这不是西瓜忍者，别把鱼竿往后腰插！坐好！坐好！”  
好不容易摸到了敲门，冷剑辰找了个沙发瘫好，感叹道：“原来钓鱼这么闲啊。”  
冷剑辰实在不好意思说他从来就没见过钓鱼，因为污染问题，野外池塘里鲜少有无毒能吃的鱼，自然也没人会去钓，那种被圈地治理后的私人池塘是城里人刷ID才能进去玩的奢侈品，他以前没办法去，现在就更想不起来这茬了。

两人像个废人一样瘫坐着钓鱼，有一句没一句地聊着最近的事。  
“这两天真是累死我了。“ 梁辉之钓着钓着就把头歪上冷剑辰的肩膀上，懒人沙发被他挤得奇形怪状。  
冷剑辰悠哉地端起一旁的牛奶喝了一口，懒懒道：“不是天天都能看到全球最美的Omega吗，还有什么可抱怨的？”  
梁辉之像被踩了尾巴的猫一样嗖地坐直了身子，尴尬地转头看着正在安心钓鱼的冷剑辰，现在他的视野里，他们两人正坐在山清水秀的溪水畔，而冷剑辰正穿戴着蓑衣和斗笠，手拿一根破鱼竿，面无表情八风不动，一副退休老渔民的模样。  
梁辉之咽了咽口水，讪讪道：“你知道啦……”  
冷剑辰看他那蔫儿了吧唧的德行，自己一下没把住先笑了出来，“呦，这我能不知道么，都上新闻头条啦，梁大少~”  
梁辉之以为的暴风雨并没有到来，不禁暗松了口气，但态度依旧很端正：“狗仔乱拍的，你别当真啦，我只是见凯尔文的时候碰巧遇到他，凯尔文走不开，托我顺路送他回去而已。”  
冷剑辰眯起眼睛，怀疑地看着他：“真的？”  
梁辉之立刻指天对地狂发毒誓：“ 真的！我要是在外面勾搭Omega，就让我终身不举！”  
“……哼，谅你也不敢。”   
梁辉之看危机解除，脑袋一歪又倒了回去，冷剑辰有些瘦，肩膀靠起来有些硬，但是梁辉之就是舍不得起来。  
“你笑什么？看起来怪恶心的。” 冷剑辰一低头，只见梁辉之正看着鱼竿满脸傻笑，差点把他鸡皮疙瘩都笑出来。  
“没什么，跟你呆一起就开心啊。”  
冷剑辰只觉心头一软，哼了一声不再理他。  
五分钟后。  
冷剑辰：“喂……”  
冷剑辰刚闭目养神了没两分钟，睁眼就看到梁辉之的鱼竿在眼前一抖一抖，不知不觉间离自己那根越来越近，冷剑辰也移动鱼竿想离他远点，谁知那跟他主子一样没个正形的竹竿子突然一下打了上来，两人鱼竿一撞，“鱼群已逃跑”的系统提示就嘭地弹了一脸。  
“你给我靠边儿！” 冷剑辰摁着梁辉之的脸往外推。  
“我不！” 梁辉之脸皮十分之后，立刻换了个姿势又粘了上去，这个姿势下他那被坐的不成样的沙发直接失去了作用，因为它的主人选择抛弃了它直接躺地上，就为了情人的大腿！  
冷剑辰叹了一口气：”唉……“  
“亲爱的，怎么啦？” 尾音臭不要脸地上扬。  
“人生若只如初见，古人诚不欺我。”  
“……说人话。”  
“梁大少，能不能矜持一点，像我们刚认识时那样，大家客客气气的多好，你这样前后反差这么大不怕把我吓跑吗？”  
梁辉之回他：“付出的爱收不回！”  
“呸！”


End file.
